


Divided we fall

by RosalieBlack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War, Gen, post-sokovia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalieBlack/pseuds/RosalieBlack
Summary: Hana Kolbe zostaje zwerbowana przez Nicka Fury'ego, by złagodzić rodzący się konflikt między Kapitanem Ameryką a Iron Manem. Nikt nie spodziewa się, że kobieta działa w imię kogoś, komu na pokoju nie zależy.





	1. Rozdział 1

   Ulica Miłobędzka znajdowała się na przedmieściach Warszawy. Autobusy miejskie dojeżdżały tutaj sporadycznie, a większość osiedla zajmowały rozległe parki oraz porozrzucane w sporych odległościach domki jednorodzinne. Centrum ruchu stanowił położony kilka ulic dalej szpital kliniczny i stadion lekkoatletyczny.  
Nikogo z przechodniów nie dziwił czarny samochód pancerny, krążący po ulicy w celu znalezienia dogodnego miejsca do zatrzymania się. W tej okolicy takie zjawisko było bardzo częste - jedne samochody przyjeżdżały, drugie odjeżdżały. Nie tylko z polskimi rejestracjami, ale także zza granicy. Można powiedzieć, że jak na przedmieście, ruch był bardzo duży.  
    Ciężka, żeliwna brama otworzyła się przed terenówką Nicka Fury'ego. Przed nim widniał spory szklany budynek na planie prostokąta. Ku zdziwieniu dyrektora T.A.R.C.Z.Y nie było żadnego potwierdzania tożsamości, zostawiania odcisków palców czy wymazu ze śluzówki policzka. Ochrona wpuściła go tak, jakby na sto procent miała pewność, że nikomu tutaj nie zrobi krzywdy.  
Budynek Agencji Wywiadu, w której funkcjonowała filia T.A.R.C.Z.Y, nie był nowoczesny. Względem Stanów Zjednoczonych technologia była mocno zacofana, na tyle, że Fury zaczął doceniać narzędzia Starka.  
Na końcu okrągłego hallu wyłożonego białym linoleum czekała na dyrektora młoda blondynka w granatowej garsonce.  
\- Witam, dyrektorze Fury - przywitała się z nim nienaganną angielszczyzną. Bez podawania rąk. - Jak minęła panu podróż?  
\- Bez zbędnych zakłóceń - odpowiedział jej rzeczowo, gdy kierowali się szerokim korytarzem ku gabinetowi generała. Doprowadziła go tam w kilka minut, gdyż pomieszczenie znajdowało się na siódmym piętrze.  
     To, co ludzie mają zwyczaj zwać biurem, w przypadku dowódcy jednostki okazało się niewielką, zagraconą klitką. Sekretarka ulotniła się bardzo szybko, zostawiając obu mężczyzn sam na sam. Do Nicka odwrócił się wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna, o śniadej cerze poznaczonej bliznami, siwych włosach oraz brązowych oczach. Nad wąskimi, zaciśniętymi wargami miał idealnie przycięte wąsy.  
W szarym gabinecie bez okien jedna lampa jarzeniowa dostarczała wystarczająco dużo światła. Miejsca wystarczyło na obejście biurka generała, bez przeciskania się między meblem a piętrowo poustawianymi kartonami, które stanowiły prowizoryczne szafy.  
\- Siądźcie, dyrektorze - nakazał stanowczym głosem żołnierz. Jego angielski naznaczony był silnym wschodnim akcentem. Nick posłusznie spełnił polecenie, a w tym czasie Andrzej Wolszczan nalewał już wody w szklanki.  
\- Jesteście zbyt ufni, wy, Polacy - rozpoczął rozmowę Fury. Jego uwagę nieustannie przyciągał portret Józefa Piłsudskiego i wiszący obok krzyż. - Nikt nie skontrolował mojej tożsamości. Nawet u siebie muszę być sprawdzany.  
\- Bo ty masz nad sobą cały Pentagon, a ja tylko premiera - odpowiedział generał Wolszczan. - Polacy mają zbyt długą historię, nie da nas się tak po prostu oszukać. Niektórzy próbowali.  
\- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz.  
\- Wtedy wszystko pójdzie z dymem. Przejdź do rzeczy, Nick. Nie przejechałeś całego oceanu, żeby wpaść na pogawędkę.  
\- Chciałbym zobaczyć salę treningową. - Fury'emu wydawało się, że Piłsudski przeszywa go sępim wzrokiem, jakby już odczytał jego zamiary. Odwrócił wzrok, skupiając go na kartonie wypełnionym aktami.  
\- Masz raczej na myśli to, że chciałbyś zobaczyć naszych agentów - poprawił go Wolszczan. Przeszedł bezszelestnie przez pomieszczenie i otworzył drzwi, wypuszczając przed sobą dyrektora.  
    Mundur sprawiał, że idąc, generał wydawał się starszy niż był w rzeczywistości, a zarazem surowszy. Generał zaprowadził Fury'ego do sali treningowej, gdzie szkoliło się kilku agentów na raz. Za stalową balustradą mogli bezpiecznie oglądać przebieg zajęć.  
    Dyrektor starał się wyszukać wzrokiem jedną osobę, na której mu tutaj zależało. Hana Kolbe. Minęły lata, odkąd widział ją ostatni raz, ale wciąż wyglądała tak samo. Nie zestarzała się ani dnia, ani jeden włos jej nie posiwiał. Nick nie mógł się nadziwić, jaką technologią operowali naukowcy, że od 1944 roku stale miała dwadzieścia lat.  
\- Napatrzyłeś się już? - zapytał ostrym głosem generał. Od samego początku domyślał się czego oczekiwał od niego agent, ale dopiero teraz puszczały mu nerwy. Świadomość, że nie pozbędzie się intruza tak szybko, niezwykle go drażniła.  
\- Naprawdę jej potrzebujemy - przyznał cicho mężczyzna, chociaż nie lubił okazywać słabości przed innymi. Wolszczan był jego przyjacielem, ten jeden jedyny raz mógł się poniżyć. - T.A.R.C.Z.A stoi na granicy upadku.  
\- Wiesz, ile mnie obchodzi twoja "tarcza" - odpowiedział wojskowy. - Nie oddam ci jej, Fury. Nie teraz, kiedy Rosja jest agresorem na Ukrainie. Masz swoich Avengersów.  
\- Avengersi nie wystarczą, Andrzej. Doskonale to wiesz.  
     Przyjaciele mierzyli się wzrokiem przez chwilę. Fury już miał na końcu języka to, że Wolszczan nie lubi się dzielić swoimi zabawkami, a przecież stworzyli tę organizację razem. Generał spojrzał z ojcowską czułością na Hanę, Nick przeczuwał, że przez protekcyjne traktowanie, nie podejmie odpowiednich decyzji.  
\- Zaślepia cię zbędna troska - dodał dyrektor. Andrzej spojrzał na niego zmęczonym spojrzeniem walczącego człowieka. - Przecież nie zostawimy was na lodzie.  
Żołnierz był uparty, ale zwykle ulegał namowom Fury'ego, którego rady cenił i szanował. Nie chciał niszczyć przyjaźni przez spór o superbohaterkę. Z ciężkim westchnieniem przywołał do siebie pannę Kolbe. Podszedł do niej, zaczynając rozmowę po polsku. Nick został w tyle, obierając najbezpieczniejszą odległość od nich. Wolszczan tłumaczył coś Hanie, której twarz pozostała niewzruszona. Był wyraźnie podenerwowany, jego górująca sylwetka drżała, a gdy dziewczyna dotknęła ręką jego ramienia, jakby za dotknięciem różdżki się uspokoił. Odpowiedziała na jego wywody kilkoma słowami, natomiast on pokiwał głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Poprowadził za rękę Hanę, przekazując ją Fury'emu z pokerową twarzą.  
\- Jest twoja, jak sobie życzysz, Nick - powiedział i odszedł w kierunku swojego gabinetu. Dyrektor zatracił gdzieś całą swoją radość ze zdobyczy, widząc jak wielki ból musi tłumić w sobie jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Skinął głową na agentkę i mruknął powitanie pod nosem.  
\- Jutro o piątej po południu mamy samolot. Spakuj wszystkie swoje rzeczy.  
    Przyglądała mu się chłodnym wzrokiem jak odchodzi w ślad za generałem, po czym podążyła do swoich kwater.  
W podziemiu, gdzie znajdowały się sypialnie agentów, panowała przyjazna atmosfera. Lampy na ozdobnych kandelabrach, dębowa boazeria na ścianach oraz czerwona wykładzina nadawały temu miejscu elegancji, a także tajemniczego uroku. Hana weszła do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, które od kilku lat było jej azylem.  
    Wszystkie cztery ściany udekorowane były fototapetą przedstawiającą zielony, gęsty las. Zaraz za drzwiami stało wąskie, lecz solidne mahoniowe łóżko, wyścielone białą bawełnianą pościelą. Resztę wyposażenia stanowił spory regał wypchany najróżniejszymi książkami i czasopismami, duża szafa oraz niewielkie biurko, wszystko zrobione z tego samego drewna, co łóżko. Kolbe w zamyśleniu usiadła na łóżku i potarła kciukiem złoty pierścień z wtopionym dookoła błękitnym kamieniem. Poczuła przez chwilę przeszywający ból głowy. _Spakuj się, tak, jak ci powiedział_ \- nakazał głos w jej umyśle, za którego radą podążyła.  
    Do dwóch ogromnych walizek oznakowanych herbem Agencji Wywiadu spakowała całą zawartość swojej szafy, przez co nie starczyło już miejsca na książki. Dwie spośród ulubionych wrzuciła na wierzch pierwszego bagażu i zamknęła go. Z drugiego wydobyła ubranie na jutro oraz piżamę na dziś. Swój czarny kombinezon oraz ciemnobrązowe oficerki schowała w drugim bagażu.  
  
  
    Wieczór i noc minęły bardzo szybko. Jednak Hana przez część nocy nie zmrużyła oka, będąc wciąż instruowana przez uporczywy głos w jej głowie. Przyszła na śniadanie bardziej markotna niż zwykle, jako jedyna wiedząc z czym się wiąże jej wyjazd do Ameryki. Najbardziej dręczyło ją to, że nikomu nie była w stanie wyznać prawdy. Odebrała swoją porcję jedzenia i po posiłku na nowo zniknęła w sypialni. Spała, dopóki ktoś nie przeszkodził upartym pukaniem do drzwi. Niechętnie otworzyła oczy, zwlekła się z łóżka, podążyła otworzyć intruzowi.  
\- Dyrektor Fury kazał przynieść twoje walizki - poinformował ją portier w bordowym uniformie, biorąc się od razu za bagaże.  
\- Szymon, - Przerwała mu na chwilę. - Wyślesz mi książki, jeśli ci podam za jakiś czas adres?  
\- Jasne. - Uśmiechnął się wesoło mężczyzna. - Więc ten twój wyjazd, to już na zawsze?  
Pokręciła przecząco głową.  
\- Na długo, ale nie na zawsze, mam nadzieję - dodała.  
    Spojrzała na zegarek na nadgarstku, wskazywał kwadrans po piętnastej.  
Ze zdenerwowaniem potarła dłoń. Czarny, skórzany pasek zdawał się uwierać rękę, zaś ciemna tarcza w złotym obramowaniu jakby wtapiała się w skórę. Po wyjściu Szymona, Hana doskonale słyszała ciche tykanie, które nieubłaganie przybliżało ją do opuszczenia domu.  
    W przestronnym hallu czekali na nią generał Wolszczan i Nick Fury. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna kiwnął jej głową na powitanie, zaś dowódca zbliżył się na niewielką odległość, by móc w spokoju porozmawiać.  
\- Nie powinienem cię mu oddawać, agentko Kolbe - rozpoczął rozmowę. Znów poczuła kłujący ból w skroniach i znajomy głos wydający dyrektywy. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, pewna, że nikt nie zobaczy tego, co robi. Spod jej smukłych palców wypłynął błękitny strumień energii, który przesiąknął ciało Wolszczana.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, generale. Zrobię, co do mnie należy i wrócę do domu.  
\- Tak, wszystko będzie dobrze - powtórzył po niej beznamiętnym głosem, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń ponad jej ramieniem.

 

 


	2. Rozdział 2

    Po około godzinie jazdy, Fury i Hana dotarli na lotnisko, gdzie czekał na nich prywatny samolot T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Obsługa wzięła od nich walizki, zaczynając przygotowywać maszynę do odlotu. Kolbe ciężko westchnęła, wiedząc, że jest to ostatni, na nie wiadomo, jak długi okres, raz, kiedy stąpa po ojczystej ziemi. Inaczej wyobrażała sobie pracę dla wywiadu. Na pewno nie sądziła, że zostanie przedmiotem wymiany między komórkami potężnej organizacji.   
  
\- Polubisz Amerykę - powiedział dyrektor, klepiąc ją pocieszająco po plecach.- Wiem, co o nas myślisz, ale Avengersi nie gryzą. Przynajmniej niektórzy.   
   Spojrzała na Nicka z cieniem uśmiechu. Miała nadzieję, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży, że być może tam ktoś jej pomoże, a przecież nadzieja jest najważniejsza.   
\- Przedstawię ci w samolocie, jak sprawy się mają. Tak na wszelki wypadek, żebyś nie była zaskoczona.   
Za pięć piąta siedzieli już w wygodnych fotelach naprzeciwko siebie. Fury kompletował akta dostarczone mu przez agentkę Hill. Zaś Hana w zamyśleniu bawiła się sznurem pereł owiniętym wokół nadgarstka, który jednocześnie stanowił jej broń.   
\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, mam nadzieję, że jak już wsiąkniesz w struktury Avengers, sytuacja nieco się uspokoi. - Kolbe spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na towarzysza. - Po aferze z Ultronem, Pentagon wydał ustawę o rejestracji superbohaterów.   
\- Chyba żartujesz - syknęła ze złością dziewczyna. Na co Fury skinął tylko głową.  
\- Wiem, że to pokręcone, ale Avengersi podzielili się na tych, którzy są za rejestracją i na tych którzy są przeciw. Wątpię, żeby w stanie takiego rozpadu cokolwiek ich złączyło, a nie chcę ryzykować kolejnej katastrofy.   
\- I zamierzasz włączyć mnie do ich grupy jako katalizator pogodzenia zwaśnionych obozów - dokończyła agentka przesadnie szekspirowskim tonem. - To się nie uda, Nick. Nie przy takim konflikcie.   
\- Przynajmniej spróbujmy. Jestem bardzo zdeterminowany do trzymania ich w ryzach.   
    Reszta podróży minęła Hanie na czytaniu książki lub szperaniu w internecie. Im bliżej była Ameryki, tym większy czuła strach. Miała ochotę się wycofać, tu i teraz.   
Gdy wylądowali na leśnym lotnisku, była godzina jedenasta dnia, w którym wylecieli. Na pasie startowym czekały już samochody mające odwieźć ich do siedziby T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Obsługa samolotu po raz kolejny zajmowała się wynoszeniem bagażu, podczas gdy Kolbe poznawała nowe, nieznane dla niej miejsce.   
Wszystko było tutaj inne, powietrze, ziemia, rośliny - ogólnie atmosfera. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że zadomowi się w miarę szybko, ale nic nie zastąpi prawdziwego domu.   
\- Chodźmy, pewnie nie mogą się doczekać - rzekł wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie Fury. Cieszył się ze spełnionej misji.  
\- Jasne - mruknęła agentka, podążając za dyrektorem.   
    Przed nimi wyłonił się okazały gmach siedziby Avengers okalany przez parkowe drzewa. Serce Hany waliło jak oszalałe, gdy zbliżali się do nowoczesnego budynku w kolorze bieli z licznymi oszklonymi partiami. Był monumentalny, choć o połowę niższy niż agencja wywiadu i miał kształt fali.   
\- Mamy tarcze maskujące, chcesz zobaczyć? - zapytał Nick, spoglądając na dziewczynę z zadumą. Zależało mu na tym, żeby czuła się tutaj wygodnie, jednak sam łapał siebie na tym, że być może jej się narzuca.   
\- Może później. - Posłała mu wymuszony uśmiech, z bólem serca patrząc na zbliżający się gmach budowli.   
   Hall siedziby Avengers okazał się dużo większy, niż Hana się tego spodziewała. Wszystko było nienagannie białe, nie licząc przeszkleń i stalowych elementów. Przedsionek, w którym się znajdowali rozgałęział się w różne strony, z których każda zapewne służyła do czegoś innego.   
\- Pierwszy korytarz po lewej to serce T.A.R.C.Z.Y - objaśnił Fury. - Pokażę ci je najpierw.  
Masywne, żelazne drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi dopiero wtedy, gdy dyrektor kilkoma czynnościami musiał udowodnić swoją tożsamość. To samo dotyczyło również Polki.   
\- Zostałaś aktywowana do bazy przedwczoraj.   
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że przyjadę z tobą? - zapytała z ciekawością patrząc na przybliżającą się salę komputerową.   
\- Ja nigdy nie odpuszczam. Tym bardziej teraz, kiedy jesteś nam potrzebna bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.   
    Na końcu krótkiego korytarza znajdowało się okrągłe pomieszczenie oświetlane jedynie przez światło jarzeniowe. Nie sposób było szukać jakichkolwiek przeszkleń, bowiem wszystko okute było stalą - barierki, biurka czy też elementy ścienne. Kilkadziesiąt osób zasiadało osobne biurka w tym ogromnym pokoju, każda z nich miała do dyspozycji komputer najnowszej generacji.   
\- Faktycznie serce T.A.R.C.Z.Y. To tutaj wykonywane są wszystkie operacje. Możecie stąd obserwować cały świat? - Fury kiwnął głową na znak potwierdzenia.   
\- Jedynie strategiczne dla nas punkty, czyli nasze bazy i ich okolice.   
Z centrum dowodzenia przeszli do kolejnego korytarza, który również charakteryzował się dużym zaciemnieniem. Jednak im dalej było od Okrągłej Sali, tym więcej okien się pojawiało. Głównie wychodziły one na pojedyncze biura, jak centrum administracji, czy też księgowość.   
\- Zwołałem dla ciebie konferencję. Chcę żebyś jeszcze dzisiaj poznała ludzi, z którymi będziesz pracować. - Nick wyglądał śmiertelnie poważnie, co nieco zmartwiło Hanę.   
    Denerwowała się spotkaniami z ludźmi, których nie znała. Nie była duszą towarzystwa, większe nagromadzenie osób rozstrajało ją. Spojrzała w okno wychodzące na dwór i mogła zobaczyć, że loki starannie ułożone przed wyjazdem były obecnie nieco w nieładzie. Poprawiła oliwkową garsonkę stanowiącą jej mundur i weszła za towarzyszem do sali konferencyjnej.   
      
    Było to piękne i przestronne pomieszczenie ze szklaną ścianą z widokiem na zielony park. Biały kolor ścian i podłogi oślepiał czystością. W niektórych miejscach wisiały mapy bądź też zdalnie sterowane elektroniczne ekrany. Pośrodku stał czarny drewniany stół w kształcie prostokąta, długi na kilka metrów, przy którym mieściły się metalowe krzesła. Na krzesłach siedziało siedem osób. Miejsce u szczytu stołu zajmował dobrze zbudowany, ale szczupły blondyn o błękitnych oczach i orlim nosie. Był młody, ale Hana dałaby sobie rękę odciąć, że już wcześniej gdzieś go widziała. Poza dwiema kobietami, przy stole siedzieli sami mężczyźni. Wszyscy muskularni, to ich cechowało. Chłopak, który zwrócił uwagę agentki, nagle podniósł się z miejsca i zmierzał w kierunku drzwi. Teraz okazał się dużo wyższy, niż kobieta przypuszczała, górował nad nią bowiem co najmniej o głowę. Minął ją w przejściu, obdarzając surowym spojrzeniem jasnych oczu, od którego zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Wyszedł trzaskając głośno drzwiami.   
\- Co go ugryzło? - zapytał Fury, patrząc na pozostałych. Wzruszyli ramionami wbijając wzrok w Hanę.   
\- Czemu tak długo? - odezwał się z przesadną pretensją czarnowłosy mężczyzna w garniturze. Włosy miał krótkie, lekko nastroszone. - Forsy może i mam jak lodu, ale czasu już nie. Wynalazki same się nie zrobią.   
\- Pójdę po niego. - Rudowłosa kobieta już wstawała z krzesła, żeby iść za blondynem.   
\- Siedź, Romanov. Banner pójdzie - syknął podenerwowany Nick. Mężczyzna o południowej urodzie bez słowa podniósł się i wyszedł na korytarz. - Napuszona panienka to Steve Rogers, Kapitan Ameryka. Od prawej kolejno Clint Barton - Sokole Oko, Wanda Maximoff - Czarownica, Tony Stark - Iron Man. Od lewej siedzi Bruce Banner jako Hulk, Natasza Romanow - Czarna Wdowa i Sam Wilson - Sokół. Z nimi będziesz pracować.   
Stark wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do Hany, przyglądając jej się dokładnie. Zagwizdał z uznaniem.   
\- Więc to jest słynna polska agentka, Hana Kolbe, nieśmiertelna.- Tony spotkał się z nic nierozumiejącymi spojrzeniami towarzyszy. - Znów tylko ja odrabiam zadanie domowe? Poddana nazistowskim eksperymentom H.Y.D.R.Y, gdy nie chciała przyznać się do działania w Państwie Podziemnym. Dzięki nieudolności lekarzy stała się pierwszą na świecie nieśmiertelną istotą.   
\- Wow, imponująca historia - podsumowała Wanda Maximow - Myślałam, że tylko ja jestem tutaj takim dziwadłem.   
\- Jest jeszcze Hulk - dodał Tony. - Ale on jest z przypadku.   
\- Chcę, żebyście od jutra zaczęli wspólne treningi. Życzę sobie widzieć was codziennie wcześnie rano i późno wieczorem w sali ćwiczeniowej. Chcę widzieć, jak się nawalacie nawzajem, a potem podnosicie. Zrozumiano? - powiedział dyrektor głosem bardzo odbiegającym od żartu. Hana spojrzała na niego niepewnie. - Ustalcie między sobą godziny.   
    Agent wyszedł, zostawiając Kolbe samą na polu walki. Spojrzała niepewnie na towarzystwo, które wlepiało w nią ciekawskie oczy, jednak starała się jednocześnie wyeliminować wszelkie uprzedzenia, jak na przykład to, że Wanda i Natasza były Rosjankami. Usiadła więc obok Bartona, gdy Stark zaproponował jej, aby się rozgościła. Trzymała się cały czas na uboczu, nie włączając się w żywą rozmowę, która się potoczyła. Było jej wszystko jedno. Miała zrobić swoje i wrócić do ojczyzny, do domu. Spoglądała na zielony park za oknem, ale przed oczyma wciąż miała rozgoryczony, pełen żalu wzrok Kapitana. Nie wiedziała, co mu się stało, ale ani on ani Banner nie wrócili już do końca spotkania.   
   Z sali konferencyjnej wyszła jako ostatnia, na korytarzu była zdezorientowana, w którą stronę powinna iść. Podążyła do sali komputerowej, ale w ciemnym zaułku zatrzymała ją nieznana sylwetka. Przy wątłym świetle zauważyła, że przed nią stoi Rogers. Blondyn spoglądał na nią z góry smutnymi oczyma koloru sierpniowego nieba.   
\- Mam ci pokazać twoją kwaterę - odezwał się po raz pierwszy, odkąd się zobaczyli. Na dźwięk jego głosu Hanie niebezpiecznie zadrgało serce, więc szybko odwróciła wzrok.   
   Bez słowa podążyła na górę za Kapitanem Ameryką, który przez następne kilka minut w ciszy prowadził ją do pokoju. Dopiero kiedy wręczył jej do ręki srebrny kluczyk, odezwał się na pożegnanie.   
\- Zawsze, kiedy Nicka nie ma jesteś pod moimi rozkazami. 

 


	3. Rozdział 3

   Ulica, którą przemierzała, przypominała jej jedną z tych na warszawskim Mokotowie. Weszła do środka klasycystycznej, nieco zniszczonej, kamienicy z odpadającym z gzymsów tynkiem. W środku było cicho i ciemno. Unosząca się w powietrzu wilgoć wypełniała jej nozdrza zapachem smarów i benzyny. Pomyślała, że ktoś robi prowizoryczne granaty na gestapo, z nasączonej paliwem bawełnianej szmatki włożonej niezgrabnie do szklanej butelki. Znów szykuje się jakaś krwawa jatka, jak co parę miesięcy. Wspięła się po kamiennych schodach na kolejne piętro. Wszystkie drzwi były takie same, jedynym elementem, który je odróżniał były zardzewiałe numerki na drzwiach. Spod tych po lewej stronie wydobywał się snop złotego światła. Szybko podeszła do wejścia i już miała zapukać, kiedy drzwi nagle się otworzyły, a w nich stanął młody czarnowłosy chłopak. Był bardzo szczupły, wysoki, a jego czarne oczy łypały groźnie na boki. Na dłoni miał wypaloną Gwiazdę Dawida, musiał więc być uciekinierem z getta. Hana skuliła się w sobie, czekając aż podniesie swój gardłowy głos w hebrajskich wyzwiskach. Mimo iż stała kilkanaście centymetrów od niego, spoglądał przez nią w dal, jakby była niewidoczna.   
\- Coś ty za jeden? - zapytał ostrym, lecz cichym głosem. Kolbe odwróciła się, by zobaczyć do kogo mówi. Mały chłopiec o mysich włosach stał kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od drzwi, dzielnie wyprostowany miętosił jedną ręką swoją, znoszoną już, kurtkę. W drugiej trzymał pakunek starannie zawinięty w szary papier.   
\- Stasiek z Czerniakowa, przyniosłem czekoladki wujkowi Fredowi - odpowiedział drżącym szeptem malec. Wręczył Żydowi paczuszkę i zbiegł po schodach na dół. Ten zaś zamknął drzwi i począł odpakowywać papier. Dziewczyna spojrzała mu przez ramię, w pudełku po czekoladkach znajdowała się złożona starannie antena radiowa z numerem zapisanym na kartce obok.   
\- Masz to cholerstwo? - odezwał się potężny tembr z salonu.   
    Weszła do pomieszczenia za czarnowłosym chłopakiem, przez chwilę przyglądała się jak podłączają urządzenia do telewizora. Jej uwagę odwróciły twarze, które rozpoznawała. Uczestnicy dywersji w najróżniejszym wieku. Telewizor włączył się z głośnym szelestem, gdy szukał sygnału. Wreszcie wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Na ekranie pojawił się obraz brytyjskiej stacji informacyjnej oraz program propagandowy pod nazwą "Już w Europie!", pokazujący nieprzeciętnie silnego mężczyznę w niebieskim stroju z białą gwiazdą na piersi, noszącego po kilka kobiet na raz na ramionach. Uderzył Hitlera, a ten upadł. Czarnowłosy chłopak gwałtownie odłączył antenę od telewizora.   
\- A więc to prawda - szepnęła jedna z kobiet w niewielkim tłumie, który teraz zagorzale wpatrywał się w wygasły ekran. - Kapitan Ameryka naprawdę istnieje.  
  
    Hana zerwała się gwałtownie z łóżka, mając nadzieję na szybkie zapomnienie o swoim śnie. Głowa pulsowała boleśnie, oddech miała płytki i szybki. Każde zamknięcie oczu przywodziło jej obraz uśmiechniętego Rogersa dźwigającego pięknie ubrane modelki. Znów potarła nieodłączny niebieski pierścień, jak zawsze, gdy była zdenerwowana. Zegarek w jej telefonie zaczął dzwonić - było w pół do szóstej. Za pół godziny rozpoczynali "trening". Agentka gorączkowo myślała nad tym, co ma zrobić, żeby zjednoczyć Avengersów.  
W obecnej sytuacji, gdy wszystko się waliło, było to niemal niemożliwe.   
    Kolbe ubrała się w swój czarny uniform z oficerkami i pasem na pistolety na udzie. Wzięła najlepszą broń - sznur pereł, uczesała się, umyła twarz i była już gotowa do wyjścia. Wieczorem zapoznała się z mapą budynku, która wisiała w jej pokoju, więc nie miała problemu z dotarciem do sali treningowej.   
    Pomieszczenie, w którym mieli ćwiczyć okazało się trzy razy większe niż to w Agencji Wywiadu. Większość osób, które wczoraj poznała, już czekało w środku. Niepewnie zerknęła w stronę Kapitana Ameryki i to był prawdopodobnie błąd. Chłopak miał na sobie strój identyczny z tym z jej snu. Agentka mocno przymknęła oczy, odwracając się w inną stronę. Obok niej stał Clint z łukiem oraz pełnym ekwipunkiem.   
\- Czekamy na Tony'ego Starka. A Banner dziś się nie pojawi. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. - Ćwiczy jogę.   
   Hana zaśmiała się w duchu. Rzeczywiście komuś takiemu jak doktor Banner potrzebna była joga. Sama praktykowała ją przez lata, gdy powojenne wspomnienia nie dawały spokoju.   
Tony Stark wleciał w swojej żelaznej zbroi. Szedł dumnie wyprostowany, jak gdyby był panem całego świata.   
\- Nasza księżniczka się wreszcie pojawiła - skomentowała Natasza. - Jesteś spóźniony dwanaście minut i piętnaście sekund.   
\- Wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna. - Byłem w Starbucksie.   
\- Pewnie o kawie dla nas możemy pomarzyć... - odezwał się Falcon, rozpościerając swoje mechaniczne skrzydła.   
    Steven nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, nie mówiąc już o rozbawieniu. Spoglądał na Starka tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczyma, które były tak samo srogie jak wczoraj, gdy patrzył na Hanę. _"Jeśli jeszcze kilka razy spotkam go z taką miną, będzie to znaczyło, że jest to jego naturalny wygląd i przestanę się przejmować"_ \- pomyślała.   
\- Chcesz, to Jarvis zrobi ci zamówienie - odpowiedział Tony. - Mokka, latte, może truskawkowa latte...  
\- Jeszcze jedno spóźnienie, Stark - ostrzegł chłodnym głosem Kapitan Ameryka. Jego baryton brzmiał tak, jakby zaraz ziemia miała się rozstąpić i pochłonąć wszelkie stworzenie. Agentka zadrżała, podczas gdy melodia ostrego tonu mężczyzny rozbrzmiewała echem w jej głowie.   
\- Wiem, wiem, dostanę karę na komputer, tatusiu. Możemy zaczynać? - Iron Men zmierzył blondyna krnąbrnym spojrzeniem, za które niewątpliwie zostałby rozstrzelany w wojsku. Najwidoczniej Rogers miał ochotę zrobić to samo.   
    Nie zdążył, bo w powietrzu ukazał się interaktywny ekran z opcjami terenu walki oraz przeciwników.   
\- Pora się wziąć do pracy - powiedziała Natasza donośnym głosem. - Pustynia, las czy miasto?   
Większość spojrzała pytająco na Hanę, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami.   
\- Ja się dostosuję.   
Na przeciwników Romanow wybrała inteligentne roboty, coś w sam raz dla Starka.   
\- Lepiej zdejmij bransoletkę. Możesz zrobić sobie krzywdę - poinstruował ją Hawkeye. Kolbe zsunęła ją z nadgarstka, ale nie odłożyła, tylko rozwinęła, jeden koniec oplatając wokół dłoni na kształt bicza. W kontakcie z liniami papilarnymi agentki, perły lekko zadrgały, wykazując gotowość do działania.   
Po kilkunastu sekundach całkowicie pusta hala zaczęła zapełniać się drzewami różnego rodzaju, szybko rosnącą trawą, mchem oraz krzewami. Nad nimi zaś wytworzyła się iluzja błękitnego nieba. Drzwi na jednym końcu pomieszczenia otworzyły się, wypuszczając około tuzina srebrnych robotów, które rozpierzchły się w różne strony, obierając sobie cel.   
    Hana nie mogła wyobrazić sobie lepszego miejsca do treningu. Las był jak jej drugi dom, czuła się tutaj bardzo swobodnie, a poza tym miejsce to stanowiło kilka doskonałych kryjówek. Spojrzała w górę, Clint zajął już sobie miejsce, strzelając do automatów z konara potężnego klonu. Kobieta ruszyła na przeciw cyborga, który wybrał ją sobie na cel. Zaatakowała go swoją niezawodną bronią - perłami. Sznur owinął się wokół szyi maszyny, a zgrany z nadajnikiem w jej ciele wypuścił fale elektromagnetyczne, które zniszczyły mechanizm wewnątrz pancerza i przewróciły go na ziemię.   
\- Wow, ale gadżet! - krzyknął Iron Men. - Pokaż!  
Już wyciągał rękę, żeby dotknąć pereł, kiedy wszystko wokół się zatrzymało.  
\- Co ty robisz, Stark?! - syknął Kapitan Ameryka, zbliżając się do nich szybkim krokiem.   
\- W przeciwieństwie do niektórych w tym towarzystwie, rozmawiam z naszą nową koleżanką - odpowiedział beztrosko Tony. Założył ręce na piersi w geście protestu.   
\- To nie jest czas ani miejsce na takie sprawy, Tony. - Po raz pierwszy Hana usłyszała jak Rogers mówi do Iron Mena po imieniu, jednak nie było to wcale miłe uczucie. Kapitan z trudem trzymał nerwy na wodzy, zaciskał pięści, stojąc na tyle blisko Starka, by móc go uderzyć. - Zawalasz sprawę po raz kolejny.   
\- Daj spokój, przecież my jesteśmy po to, żeby ratować ludzi, a nie żeby odstawiać jakiś cyrk!  
\- Dla ciebie to cyrk? Musimy być gotowi na każdą okoliczność - powiedział Steve gorzkim tonem. - Poza tym Howard...  
\- Howard, Howard, Howard... - przerwał mu Tony. - On nie żyje i przestań mnie wreszcie do niego porównywać!  
    Stark zaczął wycofywać się ku wyjściu, zaś Kapitan nie ruszył się z miejsca ani o centymetr, mierząc Hanę lustrującym spojrzeniem intensywnie niebieskich oczu. Kobieta speszyła się i spuściła wzrok, interesując się nagle własnymi butami.   
\- Do końca ci odbiło, Rogers?! - fuknęła na niego Natasza. - Przecież to tylko trening, nie musiałeś tak na niego naskakiwać.  
\- Nie mów mi co mam robić, Nat - przerwał jej stanowczo żołnierz. - Jak nam poszło, Clint?  
Kolbe słyszała, że Wanda mówi Falconowi coś o sądzie i werdykcie senatorów w sprawie ustawy o superbohaterach.   
\- Całkiem nieźle - odpowiedział Barton, zeskakując z drzewa. - Hana musi poćwiczyć trochę walkę wręcz, bo sama broń nie wystarczy.   
    Dziewczyna poczuła jakby wylano na nią kubeł zimnej wody. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na Clinta i miała ochotę na niego nakrzyczeć. Im dłużej tutaj była, tym bardziej plan Fury'ego wydawał jej się nierealny.  
\- Świetnie! - rzekła Natasza, klaszcząc w ręce. Spojrzała na Kapitana ganiącym wzrokiem, gdy ten miał już coś powiedzieć. - Kapitan Ameryka się tym zajmie. Jest całkiem niezły.   
Agentka Kolbe zamarła, gdy Steven Rogers kiwnął głową Czarnej Wdowie. Jakkolwiek by to nie miało wyglądać, była pewna, że każde bliskie spotkanie z Kapitanem zakończy się katastrofą.


	4. Rozdział 4

    Minęło kilkanaście dni, zanim Hana całkowicie przystosowała się do życia na obczyźnie. Bardzo pomógł jej w tym Clint, który cierpliwie objaśniał prawa obyczajowe rządzące w USA.   
     W tym czasie Tony Stark pojawiał się w TARCZY coraz rzadziej, a gdy już był, kłócił się zaciekle o swoją rację w sprawie rejestracji superbohaterów z Rogersem. Ostatecznie przestał w ogóle się pojawiać, bądź też przychodził, kiedy Steve'a nie było w pobliżu.   
        
     Wiatr mocno rozwiewał włosy Hany, utrudniając jej widzenie dookoła. Stała owinięta ciasno w czarny wełniany płaszcz długi do ziemi. Była ubrana w jeden ze swoich kombinezonów, który musiała założyć, żeby tutaj się dostać. Znajdowała się u wejścia szerokiej jaskini wydrążonej przez wędrowne plemię zapewne jako schronienie.   
Przed grotą roztaczał się niewielki taras, z którego można było podziwiać przepaść głęboką na kilkanaście kilometrów. Musiała mocno trzymać się kamiennej ściany, by silny wicher nie zdmuchnął jej. Niebo pokryło się szarymi chmurami, nadchodziła mocna ulewa. Jednak Kolbe nie miała pewności, że nie wygląda to tak zawsze. Była w tym miejscu zaledwie kilka razy.   
     Widok zarówno przerażający jak i zapierający dech w piersiach. Cała kraina spowita była różnymi odcieniami szarości oraz brązu. Zaraz za przepaścią znajdował się długi pas kamiennej pustyni, która wydawała się nie kończyć.   
\- Wejdź - odezwał się głęboki męski głos ze środka groty. Poczuła jak pierścień na palcu drga radośnie na dźwięk głosu swojego twórcy. Posłusznie wypełniła polecenie, chociaż nie z własnej woli. Wszystko, co robiła, a nawet czasami myślała, było determinowane rozkazami właściciela pierścienia.   
       Wnętrze jaskini było oświetlone mdłym błękitem Tesseractu. Unosił się w powietrzu podtrzymywany przez magię, którą kobieta czuła każdym centymetrem ciała. Na podeście w rogu siedział niebywale wysoki mężczyzna w zielonym płaszczu. Złoty hełm nagle zniknął z głowy Lokiego.   
\- Jak ci idzie? - zapytał chłodno.   
\- Stark i Rogers się pokłócili, długo nie będą ze sobą rozmawiać - odpowiedziała lakonicznie wlepiając beznamiętnie oczy w Sześcian. Czuła, jak niebieska moc krąży w jej żyłach.   
\- To nie wystarczy. Myślisz, że głupia kłótnia jest powodem do rozpętania wojny? - Zaśmiał się cierpko, patrząc jej w twarz z pogardą.   
\- Co ja mam zrobić? Fury chce żebym ich ze sobą pogodziła! - odparła, odwracając twarz od przenikliwego wzroku Lokiego. Jej intencje wobec Avengersów były jak najczystsze, jednak nie miała wpływu na działanie złych mocy.   
\- Patrz na mnie! - Z sykiem Asgardczyk zerwał się z miejsca. Nagły, ostry ból głowy ściął Hanę z nóg, sprawiając, że klęczała teraz przed bożkiem. Kierowana przymusem spojrzała na księcia i nagle ból ustąpił. Schylił się, by patrzeć jej prosto w oczy. - Zrobisz co w twojej mocy, a nawet więcej, żeby doprowadzić do wojny między Avengersami.   
\- Tak. Zrobię - potwierdziła. Patrzyła w dal niewidzącym wzrokiem, po czym wstała i skierowała swoją uwagę w stronę Sześcianu. Prowadzona głosem Lokiego weszła w błękitną chmurę, dała się przenieść do Nowego Jorku.   
      Otrzeźwiło ją pukanie. Prędko odpięła płaszcz i wrzuciła go do szafy. Otworzyła drzwi, za którymi stał niecierpliwiący się Clint.   
\- Nareszcie! - powiedział, widząc ją w progu. - Co się z tobą działo?  
\- Nie słyszałam, przepraszam. Czytałam książkę - odpowiedziała prędko. Barton spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.   
\- Dlaczego jesteś ubrana w kombinezon? Za godzinę mamy rozprawę. - Hana spojrzała na mężczyznę, nie mogąc jeszcze obudzić się po spotkaniu z Lokim.   
\- Daj mi chwilę, zaraz będę gotowa.   
\- Dobrze się czujesz? - Złapał ją za ramię, gdy chciała się wycofać. Zmusiła swój umysł do spojrzenia koledze w twarz. Spokojnie kiwnęła głową, a gdy uspokojony Barton odpuścił, z ulgą zamknęła drzwi.   
    Strach przed księciem Asgardu był większy niż mogłaby się spodziewać. Inaczej już dawno poszukałaby pomocy. Jednocześnie czuła się dziwnie przywiązana do pierścienia, którego nigdy by nie zdjęła samodzielnie. Kochała go i nienawidziła jednocześnie.   
     Pięć minut później Hana była gotowa do wyjścia. Czekała na Fury'ego przed jego kwaterą.   
\- Na razie będziesz udawała studentkę prawa. Banner pójdzie jako twój promotor - poinformował ją Nick, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. - Rogers i Romanow składają zeznania.   
\- A Clint? - zapytała Hana, szukając wzrokiem Hawkeye'a.   
\- Wysłałem go do rodziny. Jego synek obchodzi pierwsze urodziny.   
     Kolbe bardzo się zdziwiła tymi nowościami. Nie domyślała się, że Clint może mieć rodzinę. Nie sądziła, że superbohaterzy mogą mieć jakiekolwiek inne życie od tego, które ona widziała. Wzruszyła ramionami, starając się zdusić w sobie nieprzyjemne uczucie zazdrości.   
     Wyjechali samochodem z bazy. Już po kilku minutach okazało się, że nie leży ona w całkowitej dziczy, a jedynie na obrzeżach Nowego Jorku. Dojazd do sądu stanowego nie zajął więcej niż pół godziny, ale w trakcie podróży Hana mogła podziwiać coraz większe wieżowce. Pomimo iż nie przepadała za kulturą amerykańską, budynki robiły na niej ogromne wrażenie.   
      Banner był bardzo łagodnym człowiekiem. Widziała go zaledwie kilka razy, ale niczym nie przypominał Hulka, którego jej przedstawiano. Mimo wszystko bała się trochę zawsze, gdy coś w jego rutynowym zachowaniu ulegało zmianie. Na salę rozpraw weszli bez żadnych przeszkód. Najwyraźniej strażnicy zostali poinformowani o przybyciu mecenasa Doolitle oraz jego aplikantki.   
     Zajęli miejsca niemalże przy samym końcu sali. Agentka wcisnęła się w krzesło, a gdyby mogła, najchętniej ukryłaby się pod ziemią. Z pomiędzy kilku głów przed sobą zauważyła mieniące się w świetle słońca rzucanego przez wysokie półokrągłe okna blond włosy. Jak na zawołanie Steve Rogers odwrócił się w ich stronę. Pod naporem jego intensywnego spojrzenia kobieta spuściła wzrok, który ośmieliła się podnieść dopiero kilkanaście sekund później. Wówczas blondyn rozmawiał z Nickiem, tłumaczącym mu coś zawzięcie.   
    W eleganckim garniturze nie wyglądał na kapitana, ani na Steva Rogersa. Wyglądał jak zagubione dziecko, które przypadkiem dostało się do świata dorosłych o odmiennych wartościach. Steve był idealistą, Hana zauważyła to już po kilku wspólnych treningach (choć były one tylko teorią). Zawsze wkładał serce we wszystko co robi, naiwnie wierząc, że uda mu się osiągnąć cel tylko samą chęcią. Nie potrafiłby nikomu zrobić krzywdy, nawet nieumyślnie. Co innego Tony Stark.   
    Iron Man wszedł na salę rozpraw w całym swym splendorze. Idealnie skrojony garnitur z daleka błyszczał nowością. Przyczepiona do jego ramienia blondynka opuściła go dopiero, gdy poprosił o to prokurator. Kiedy Natasza i Steve mieli nietęgie miny oraz nie emanowali pewnością siebie, Tony uśmiechał się wesoło od ucha do ucha, pokazując swoją siłę. Wtedy Kolbe być może pierwszy raz poczuła do niego zalążek nienawiści.   
    Nagły ból głowy zaskoczył Hanę na tyle, że upuściła notatnik. Bruce wykazał się refleksem i zdążył go złapać, zanim sędzia cokolwiek zauważył.   
\- W porządku? - szepnął  jej do ucha zmartwiony. Kobieta skinęła jedynie głową, nie chcąc wzbudzać podejrzeń. Nerwowo rozejrzała się po sali, szukając wzrokiem Lokiego.   
    Sam proces miał na celu rozeznanie się w sytuacji. Był to jeden z wielu, jak zauważyła agentka. Strona Nicka Fury'ego pozywała autorów ustawy o naruszenie prywatności organizacji. Przede wszystkim chodziło o Tony'ego, który potajemnie finansował oraz przyczyniał się do pomocy rządowi. Był także na liście twórców projektu. Rozprawa nic nowego nie wniosła, ale Kolbe zauważyła, że sędzia był bardziej przychylny TARCZY.   
     Po zakończeniu, ludzie czym prędzej umykali z pomieszczenia. Część z nich nie miała wesołych min, jednak dzisiaj Fury zdecydowanie tryumfował.  
\- Idziesz? - zapytała Natasza, gdy byli już na korytarzu.   
\- Za chwilę dołączę - odpowiedziała Hana, rozglądając się po hallu. Odnalazła wreszcie swój cel. Odczekała chwilę, aż Rosjanka odejdzie i skierowała się ku wychodzącemu z sali sędziemu.   
\- Mogę zająć chwilkę? - Zaczepiła mężczyznę. Zaskoczony odwrócił się w jej stronę ze zdziwieniem.   
\- Słucham, dziecko - odpowiedział jej lekceważąco. Wysunęła w jego stronę rękę, a spod palców wysnuł się kłębek błękitnej materii, która szybko wsiąknęła w ciało sędziego. Spoglądał nieobecnie w dal. Po czym odezwał się do siebie cichym głosem. - Chyba Tony Stark ma rację...  
   W chwili gdy odszedł, agentkę ogarnęło tak wielkie poczucie winy, iż miała ochotę za nim pobiec i wszystko odkręcić. Już zrobiła pierwszy krok, ale ogarnął ją silny ból. Zamroczona, podparła się pierwszej lepszej rzeczy.   
\- Wszystko w porządku?! - zapytał Tony, nadbiegając z końca korytarza. Kobieta zdobyła się na to, żeby wysoko podnieść głowę i odejść, nim ten zorientuje się, że namieszała w głowie sędziego. Nie śmiała nawet przeklinać księcia Asgardu, wiedziała bowiem, że skończy się jeszcze gorzej. Jedyne o czym myślała, to wykonać poprawnie powierzoną jej misję.   
     Zauważyła, że Loki stoi w przebraniu adwokata za rogiem korytarza. Obserwował ją z zadowoleniem malującym się na twarzy. Mijała go obojętnie, gdy złapał ją za ramię.   
\- Pamiętaj, do kogo należysz - szepnął jej do ucha. Jego miękki, naznaczony obcym akcentem głos bardziej przypominał syk węża. Był tak blisko, że egzotyczny zapach Asgardu, którym przesiąknął, otumaniał zmysły Hany. Nie odsunął się, wręcz przeciwnie. Z jego ust, znajdujących się niebezpiecznie blisko policzka kobiety, wypłynął strumień lodowatego powietrza. Ten podmuch nieoczekiwanie ukoił bolącą głowę i przyniósł błogą ulgę.   
\- Nie dajesz mi o tym zapomnieć - odpowiedziała ironicznie, dotykając ustami gładkiej, lecz chłodnej skóry Lokiego. Bożek wyprostował się dumnie, patrząc jak Hana posłusznie odchodzi.


	5. Rozdział 5

   Hana z ciężkim sercem odłożyła czytany tomik poezji Baczyńskiego. Wracała do jego wierszy ze smutkiem i tylko sobie znaną melancholią, być może dlatego, że osobiście znała Krzysia. Jak dziś pamięta jego wesele, na którym była świadkiem. W najmniej odpowiednich momentach wspomnienia dawnego, spokojnego życia wracają ze zdwojoną siłą.  
  
   Na stoliku nocnym leżała gazeta wydawana przez nowojorską Polonię. Nagłówek głosił, że zmarł kolejny weteran drugiej wojny światowej. Nie znała tego mężczyzny, ale ogarniał ją smutek, gdy musiała patrzeć na kruszejących w oczach rówieśników, na ludzi, dla których mogłaby być babcią, a którzy lada dzień obracają się w proch. Każdego ranka zastanawiała się, jakby wyglądało normalne życie, gdyby - rzecz jasna - przeżyła niemiecką okupację. Czy miałaby domek na wsi i ogródek pełen kwiatów? Męża, gromadkę dzieci, a potem wnuków? Czy spędziłaby jesień swego życia robiąc na drutach, może pisząc książki? Z drugiej strony czuła, że robi coś dobrego. Nawet, jeśli działała pod przymusem Lokiego, mogła pracować na korzyść innych. Tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało.   
    Uzależnienie od mocy Asgardczyka rosło. Bez jego rozkazów, mentalnej obecności, czuła się pusta. Niepokoił ją tygodniowy brak odzewu po spotkaniu w sądzie.  
  
   Deszcz siąpił przez całą noc. Gdy Hana spojrzała na zegar, ten wskazywał pięć po czwartej. Wyraźnie słyszała jak krople wody obijają się o okrągłą szybę. Wzrastające uczucie niepokoju nie pozwalało jej spać. Trzymała więc prawą rękę naprzeciw głowy i obserwowała jak spomiędzy palców wypływają smugi energii w postaci zielononiebieskich nitek. Szybko rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, a dłoń Kolbe wyemitowała promień lodowatego powietrza.   
Z eksperymentów Lokiego zamaskowanego jako agenta HYDRY pamiętała niewiele. Jedynie wielki strach i złośliwy uśmiech bożka, gdy podawał jej serum. Serum smakujące krwią, lodowate, pachnące egzotycznym Asgardem. Nigdy nie dowiedziała się co w nim było. Mieszanka sporządzona przez księcia zostawiła po sobie ślady w postaci nadprzyrodzonych mocy oraz ubezwłasnowolnienia wobec Asgardczyka.  
  
   Z frustracją przewróciła się na bok, uważnie studiując wygląd swojego lokum. Dużo by tu zmieniła. Większość grupy miała własne mieszkania, więc i ona zaczęła się zastanawiać nad kupnem niewielkiej kawalerki. Nie była jej niezbędna, jednak ciągłe przebywanie pod kontrolą Avengers ją przytłaczało. Stale musiała się pilnować, by nie pokazywać zbyt dużo.   
   Bransoletka na biurku zawibrowała i zaświeciła mocno niebieskim światłem. Perły emitowały metaliczny blask, który rozświetlał cały pokój. Agentka wyciągnęła dłoń, z pomocą swoich zdolności przyciągnęła sznur, a gdy owinęła go wokół nadgarstka, nagle zgasł. Dotyk chłodnej biżuterii nieco wypełnił pustkę, ale Hana czuła, że nadchodzący dzień nie będzie dla niej łaskawy. Z natury była optymistką, lecz jak każdy miewała chwile załamania, które niestety zdarzały się coraz częściej.   
  
   Trójdźwięk kończący ciszę nocną zerwał agentkę z łóżka. Spostrzegła, że musiał ją zmorzyć sen. Wciąż miała na ręce zaplecione perły. Widok nowojorskiej gazety ponownie obudził w niej nerwy. Wzięła egzemplarz i cisnęła nim przed siebie, a w tym samym momencie rozległo się pukanie.   
\- Proszę! - odezwała się niechętnie. W progu pojawił się Clint w sportowym ubraniu. Po kilku dniach spędzonych z rodziną wyglądał jak nowo narodzony.   
\- Trening - oznajmił, opierając się o framugę. - Idziesz?  
\- Nie.  
   Ton głosu zamiast odstraszyć Bartona sprawił, że bezpardonowo wszedł jak do siebie. Bardzo szybko rzuciła mu się w oczy gazeta spokojnie leżąca na ziemi. Przelotne spojrzenie bystrego wzroku wystarczyło, by przyjaciel interweniował. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, spoglądając uważnie na Hanę.   
\- Moja żona jest psychologiem - zaczął. Z zamyśleniem dotknął obrączki na palcu. - I bardzo mądrą kobietą. Na pewno byście się polubiły.   
Uśmiechnął się serdecznie na widok dziewczyny przewracającej oczyma.  
\- Kiedyś powiedziała mi, że nie należy ciągle wpatrywać się w przeszłość. Trzeba skupić się na kontrolowaniu tu i teraz, bo decyzje, które obecnie podejmujesz, zawsze owocują w przyszłości.  
Kolbe wydało się, że słowa Clinta odnoszą się do jej misji tutaj. Gwałtownie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, by upewnić się co do sytuacji.  
\- Nie mogę mieć gorszego dnia? - zapytała nieco bardziej agresywnie niż powinna.  
\- Możesz - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Ale gorszy dzień codziennie to już depresja. Chcę cię dzisiaj widzieć wśród ludzi.  
\- Dobra, dobra. - Agentka ucięła rozmowę, po czym odwróciła się tyłem do Bartona. Mężczyzna opuścił sypialnię.  
  
    Dopiero wezwanie do sali konferencyjnej zmusiło kobietę do wstania z łóżka. Przygotowanie zajęło jej dziesięć minut, a i tak mimo starań wyglądała jak chodząca śmierć. Dotarła na miejsce bardzo szybko. Czarna Wdowa siedziała już u szczytu stołu, czekając cierpliwie na pozostałych. Hana powitała ją chłodnym spojrzeniem i zajęła krzesło jak najdalej od rudowłosej agentki. Po niedługiej chwili pojawili się pozostali, jednak nie było wśród nich Steve'a ani Nicka.  
\- Tony Stark zbiera chętnych do podpisania się pod ustawą - zaczęła Natasza. - Możliwe, że płaci za to grube pieniądze, więc i my musimy znaleźć sojuszników. Jest kilka osób, które nam pomogą, ale dostanie się do nich jest bardzo trudne.   
\- Więc co zrobimy? I gdzie jest Thor? - zapytał Bruce.  
\- Rozmawiałam z nim, powiedział, że nie będzie się mieszał w nasze ziemskie sprawy - odpowiedziała Scarlett. Kolbe zauważyła Visiona uważnie jej się przypatrującego. Dotychczas siedział cicho, był ledwie obecny. Wanda ścisnęła pod stołem jego dłoń.   
\- Jestem za pokojowymi pertraktacjami - odezwał się, zwracając swój wzrok ku Romanow.   
\- Gość mało co nie rozwalił mojego mieszkania! Miałem bliskie spotkanie z rakietą Starka! - Głos zabrał Falcon. Był oburzony na tyle, że mógłby bić się z drużyną Tony'ego już dziś.  
\- Dość! - urwała podnoszące się głosy Natasza. - Nie będziemy teraz robili rachunków zysków i strat. Mamy zdobyć jak najwięcej sojuszników.   
Włączyła interaktywny ekran, na którym ukazała się sylwetka wysokiego, postawnego mężczyzny w czarnym skórzanym płaszczu. Miał kruczoczarne proste włosy, duże obsydianowe oczy, a jego twarz szpeciły dwie równoległe blizny przebiegające od skroni przez prawy policzek aż do kącików ust.  
\- To Vitalii Dragomirow. Jego siedziba zwana Orlim Gniazdem znajduje się gdzieś na granicy z Gruzją. Jego grupa zajmuje się wyciąganiem brudów w rządzie Rosyjskim. Jego odnalezieniem zajmie się Clint, Hana i Steve.   
  
   Agentka nie słuchała już reszty monologu Nataszy. Była zbyt wstrząśnięta zadaniem, do którego ją przydzielono. Z jednej strony rosła w niej ekscytacja i radość, że chociaż przez chwilę będzie mogła przebywać w Polsce, jeśli odpowiednio pokieruje się trasą. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk odsuwanych krzeseł. Zamrugała, odpędzając natrętne myśli. Towarzysze podnosili się ze swoich miejsc, powoli opuszczając salę konferencyjną.   
\- Hana, zostań na chwilę - poprosiła Romanow głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Kolbe zatrzymała się, stając po drugiej stronie stołu. Rudowłosa zmierzyła ją czujnym spojrzeniem, co wzbudziło w brunetce dużo podejrzliwości. - O co ci chodzi? Traktujesz mnie jak wroga, a jesteśmy w jednej drużynie.   
   Czyli chodzi zachowanie, nie o Lokiego. Kolbe odetchnęła z ulgą, jednak na nowo rozdrapane rany rozdrażniły ją.   
\- Nic specjalnego - odpowiedziała dziewczyna wzruszając ramionami. - Wiesz, kwiecień czterdziesty drugi, czterdziesty czwarty... Może po prostu dla tego, że twoi rodacy podawali się za przyjaciół, a hodowali nas jak świnie na rzeź. A ty służyłaś dla KGB, byłaś częścią tego morderczego aparatu.   
   Czarna Wdowa nie spodziewała się najwyraźniej ataku od tej strony. Wyraźnie pobladła, nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć. Gdy Hana chciała wyjść, ta złapała ją za ramię. Oczy miała pełne płomieni.   
\- Nie ja się tam zgłosiłam - zaczęła mocnym głosem. - Nie miałam wpływu na to co ze mną robili, byłam jeszcze dzieckiem. Jak możesz mnie oskarżać o zbrodnie, które zostały popełnione na długo przed moimi narodzinami? Teraz jestem obywatelką Stanów Zjednoczonych i nigdy nie wrócę do swojej ojczyzny. Możesz to traktować jako karę dla mnie.   
   Kolbe nie miała pojęcia jak zareagować. Sądziła, że Natasza jest w TARCZY dla własnej wygody, a nie z przymusu. Nagle ogarnęło ją współczucie.  
\- Ja...przepraszam - szepnęła, po czym szybko opuściła pomieszczenie, zostawiając Czarną Wdowę samą sobie.   
  
  W drodze do sypialni komórka zabrzęczała donośnie. Na ekranie widniało powiadomienie, że w hallu czeka na nią paczka z Polski.   
Kobieta czym prędzej pospieszyła po jej odbiór. Przy podpisywaniu nie mogła się już doczekać, żeby ją otworzyć. Rozerwała wieko, pod którym kryły się pudełka ze zdjęciami. Szła na tyle nieuważnie, że przy schodach zderzyła się z kimś i część fotografii rozsypała się po stopniach. Spojrzała na współwinnego zamieszania. Był to Steve. Brunetka czym prędzej zabrała się do zbierania porozsypywanych zdjęć. Jedno trzymał w ręku Kapitan. Usiadł obok Hany na schodach, uważnie oglądając trzymaną fotografię.  
\- Ładne zdjęcie - powiedział. Obraz był w sepii, ukazywał trójkę ludzi stojących na nadmorskim deptaku. W tle widać było długie molo, znikające za wysokim oficerem.  
\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała cicho. - To w Sopocie, czerwiec trzydziesty dziewiąty. Moje ostatnie zdjęcie z rodzicami.   
Spojrzała niepewnie na Steve'a. Oczy zaszły jej łzami. Wspomnienie rodziców było jak żywe. Pamiętała, jaki kolor miała sukienka jej mamy. Oddając zdjęcie, Rogers delikatnie pogłaskał ją po ramieniu.   
\- Przepraszam.   
Odszedł, uważnie stawiając każdy krok. Hanie wydało się, że te słowa miały głębszy sens, jakby przepraszał ją za wszystko co stało się wcześniej. Mimo wszystko, wciąż traktował ją z rezerwą.


	6. Rozdział  6

   Jeszcze przed wyjazdem Natasza zmusiła Hanę do długiej rozmowy w cztery oczy, po której ta druga czuła się wypruta z wszelkiej energii, ale również lżejsza o bagaż pretensji, jaki nieustannie ze sobą nosiła. W samolocie zaś zupełnie nie była sobą. Wszędzie ją nosiło, a dopiero lądowanie na ziemi ojczystej uspokoiło kobietę.  
  
   Stała teraz na balkonie dużego domu generała Wolszczana, obejmując wzrokiem zaledwie kawałek sporego parku. Był początek marca. O tej porze powinno lać przez całe dnie, ale cudem było słonecznie i ciepło, co sprawiało, że trawa wydawała się bardziej zielona, a nagie drzewa przyjaźniejsze niż zwykle.  
Szef Agencji Wywiadu przyjął trzyosobową grupę z nadzwyczajnym entuzjazmem. Mieszkał sam w przedwojennej willi pod Warszawą, a gościnny pokój przygotowany dla Hany stał pusty od momentu jej wyjazdu do Ameryki.  
    Do kobiety dołączył Hawkeye, który na balkonie pojawił się nagle i niespodziewanie.  
\- Nie wyobrażałem sobie, że Polska może być taka piękna - powiedział z głębokim westchnieniem zachwytu. - Zero wieżowców, zero betonu, sama zieleń - to lubię! Ach, gdyby Laura mogła tu przyjechać z dzieciakami!  
\- O tak. W dodatku pogoda nam dopisała. Gdzie Steve?  
\- Generał pokazuje mu jakąś superbroń.  
   Agentka zaśmiała się wesoło na myśl, że jej wieloletni przyjaciel z nieokiełznaną pasją pokazuje Rogersowi pistolety, których ten prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widział. Zaraz jednak coś w zachowaniu Clinta ją zaniepokoiło.  
\- Czekaj, Barton! Od kiedy ciebie nie interesuje superbroń?  
\- Tak tylko przyszedłem zobaczyć... - tłumaczył się niezgrabnie mężczyzna. - No wiesz, za parę dni wyjeżdżamy i zastanawiałem się, jak to znosisz.  
\- Staram się nie myśleć o tym, jak długa i męcząca podróż nas czeka. Cieszę się chwilą, którą spędzam tutaj.   
\- Hana, dlaczego po prostu tego nie rzucisz? Dlaczego nie osiądziesz gdzieś na stałe? Zabijanie nie jest dla ciebie.  
   Z niskim pomrukiem kobieta odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, pozwalając, by słońce oświeciło jej twarz. Próbowała zebrać myśli.  
\- Takie rozwiązanie byłoby dobre na jakiś czas. Byłabym samotna, nudziłabym się. A po kilku latach... No wiesz, za długo żyję.   
\- Przestań! Chyba nie myślałaś o samobójstwie... - przerwał Clint gwałtownie. Wyglądał na wzburzonego.   
\- Widziałam chyba największą i zarazem najszybszą ewolucję świata po drugiej wojnie światowej. Oczywiście nie nauczono mnie, żeby tchórzliwie odbierać sobie życie, gdy inni walczą. Ale śmierć w walce jest czymś o wiele bardziej szlachetnym.  
\- Ha! Więc po to cały ten cyrk z AW. Miałaś nadzieję, że ktoś sprzątnie ciebie, zanim ty będziesz musiała zabić.  
\- Ja... - westchnęła głęboko, by przyznać się do zawodowej porażki, która pozwalała jej spokojnie spać. - ...nigdy nikogo nie zabiłam.  
\- Tak właśnie myślałem. Muchy byś nie skrzywdziła. - odpowiedział krótko, ale pewnie Barton.   
    Nie dokończyli swojej rozmowy, bowiem w pokoju pojawił się uradowany niczym dziecko Kapitan Ameryka.   
\- Kilka milimetrów większy spust i już zupełnie inaczej się trzyma... - mruczał pod nosem entuzjastycznie. - Andrzej was prosi na kolację.   
    Posłusznie zeszli na dół, do jadalni. Wolszczan siedział u szczytu długiego dębowego stołu.   
\- To co do jedzenia? - zapytała Hana.   
\- Próbowaliście kiedyś leczo? - generał skierował swoje pytanie do Amerykanów, którzy w odpowiedzi pokręcili przecząco głową, wymieniając przy tym zdziwione spojrzenia.   
\- Hana, w lodówce masz wszystkie potrzebne składniki. Moja gosposia wzięła dzisiaj wolne.   
    Kobieta pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Andrzej wskazał palcem na Kolbe.  
\- Jest najlepszą kucharką jaką znam. Bije na głowę tego waszego Gordona, czy jak mu tam.  
\- Jakoś nie dała tego po sobie poznać - stwierdził Clint.   
  
   Wieczór minął im bardzo wesoło. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez tradycyjnego poczęstunku nalewką Wolszczana. Hana, która nie piła, przegryzała cytrynowe markizy, przysłuchując się męskiej rozmowie, która schodziła coraz to na nowsze tory. Generał opowiadał o wesołych poczynaniach jego ojca przeciw niemieckiej okupacji i o tym, jak poznał agentkę Kolbe.   
  
  
   Ostatni dzień pobytu w Polsce zapełniony był pakowaniem najważniejszych rzeczy oraz przygotowywaniem planu wyjazdowego. Wolszczan obdzwonił wszystkich znajomych w Kazachstanie. Musieli być zdani tylko na siebie, ponieważ SHIELD nie miało żadnej jednostki we wschodniej Europie.   
\- Nic tak nie rozbraja wroga jak najlepszy granat - upierał się Andrzej wpychając Steve'owi na siłę wybuchowe akcesoria. Ten z zakłopotaną miną próbował odmówić.   
\- Jak mu buchnie w walizce, to możemy się ze sobą pożegnać. Nie bądź dzieckiem, generale - odpowiedziała za kolegę Hana.   
\- Wy w ogóle nie znacie się na Rosjanach - marudził żołnierz. Od początku dnia, czyli od przesłuchania przez agentkę w sprawie jego zdrowia, był nie w humorze. Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z salonu, by wrócić za chwilę ponownie, tym razem z mapą fizyczną oraz dużym kartonem. - Szperałem w piwnicy i na strychu, znalazłem dla was trochę pamiątek z pobytu tutaj.   
    Mapa została rozłożona na stole stojącym pod oknem, a na niej postawione pudło.   
\- Chodź no tutaj, Clint - generał przywołał do siebie Sokole Oko. - Musisz koniecznie przywieźć Laurę i dzieciaki, pokochają Polskę od pierwszego wejrzenia.   
    Wręczył agentowi przepiękny naszyjnik z bursztynem, zestaw ołowianych żołnierzyków stylizowanych na Legiony Polskie oraz podręcznik mechanizacji z czasów powojennych.   
\- Dziękuję ci bardzo, będą zachwyceni. Jak tylko dostanę urlop, zabieram ich do Warszawy!  
\- No i trzymam cię za słowo - odpowiedział Wolszczan wesoło. - Czas na ciebie, Steven.  
   Żołnierskim krokiem Rogers podszedł do generała.   
\- Jak go produkowano, to ty byłeś już kupą lodu, nie obraź się. Stary, ale niezawodny pistolet, idealnie dopasowany kaliber, celna lufa. Chodzi jak nowiutki i nawet ma kilka ulepszeń. - oddał broń blondynowi, a ten się grzecznie ukłonił.   
\- No i teraz ty, Hana. - Agentka podeszła do przyjaciela. Mężczyzna wyjął dla niej kaburę z nożem w środku. - Czyste vibranium, przetrwa tysiąclecia.   
\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała Kolbe, zabierając podarunek. - Ale nie zamierzam żyć tysiącleci.   
   Generał zaśmiał się, ale tym słowom towarzyszyło czujne spojrzenie Clinta.   
   Po zapakowaniu najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, przyjaciele ustawili się dookoła mapy, wpatrując w jeden punkt na granicy między Rosją a Gruzją. W niebezpiecznych górach Kaukazu.   
\- Wieczorem wylecicie niewielkim szybkonośnym samolotem. Jest radarooporny, więc nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. Wylądujecie na obrzeżach Mestii, a stamtąd będziecie się musieli samochodem przemieścić do Orlego Gniazda - wyjaśnił Wolszczan, z wolna pokazując palcem trasę, która ich czekała. Było to ponad tysiąc kilometrów, łatwych do przebycia tylko dzięki rozwiniętej technologii.   
  
   Wolny czas minął bardzo szybko i krótko po północy trójka agentów siedziała w samolocie. Odrzutowiec był naprawdę niewielki, wnętrzem przypominał bardziej niewielką klitkę niż kabinę pojazdu. Za sterami siedział Steve, który prowadzony przez nawigację, wdzięcznie kalkował jej wskazówki. Hana w zamyśleniu oglądała nowy nabytek, a Clint przyglądał jej się nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.   
\- Słuchajcie, ten samolocik jest tak niewielki, że przebije się przez najwęższy przesmyk. Może podlecielibyśmy tak pod samo Orle Gniazdo zamiast do Mestii? - odezwał się Sokole Oko.   
Kolbe zaśmiała się ironicznie.  
\- Dragomiroff zestrzeli cię, zanim przekroczysz granicę Rosji. A potem nakarmi tobą swoje psy.   
\- Myślę, że Hana ma rację - dodał Steve. - Gdyby ten człowiek nie był niebezpieczny, wówczas tylko jedno z nas by się do niego udało, a nie cała trójka.   
\- Ale dotarcie tam zajmie nam chyba ze dwa tygodnie!- oburzył się Clint. - Nie mamy tyle czasu, bo w rządzie nie dzieje się za dobrze. Co jeśli wrócimy i będzie za późno?   
\- Właśnie po to jedziemy do Dragomiroffa - odpowiedziała ponuro agentka. - Mistrza walki z rządem. Opozycjonistą wszechczasów.   
W kabinie samolotu zapanowała cisza, przerywana co parę sekund dźwiękiem nawigacji i urządzeń sterujących maszyną. Przez szyby było widać nieskończoną ciemność nocy, rozjaśnianą przez reflektory. Ktoś westchnął głęboko. Cała trójka patrzyła teraz przed siebie, w jeden punkt, do którego nieustannie się zbliżali.   
\- Jest godzina trzecia piętnaście czasu wschodnioeuropejskiego, wiatr zachodni, niebo bezchmurne na wysokości dwóch tysięcy metrów nad poziomem morza. Podchodzę do lądowania.

 


	7. Rozdział 7

   Była noc trzeciego dnia podróży. Zagrożenie lawinowe oraz trudne warunki pogodowe sprawiły, że agenci poruszali się bardzo wolno, za środek transportu mając jedynie terenówkę pamiętającą czasy Związku Radzieckiego. Noclegu udzielali im najczęściej starsi ludzie, pozytywnie nastawieni do Polki. Na Clinta i Steva patrzyli niepewnie, z rezerwą. Wciąż znajdowali się na granicy gruzińsko-rosyjskiej, mieli trochę więcej niż dwadzieścia kilometrów do Orlego Gniazda.  
  
   Hana wyszła właśnie z niewielkiej łazienki i po cichu wspięła się po drabinie na poddasze starego domu. Ich gospodarze, starsze małżeństwo, dawno już spało. Mężczyźni siedzieli na materacach, cicho debatując nad mapą z latarką w ręce. Toczyli spór o kilometry, które zostały im do pokonania.  
\- Do Orlego Gniazda zostało nam nie więcej niż trzydzieści kilometrów. Czy nie możemy ich przejechać za jednym razem? Tracimy czas, zatrzymując się w wioskach, do których musimy zbaczać z trasy - argumentował Clint.  
\- Uważam, że Vitalii Dragomiroff jest groźnym człowiekiem. Inaczej Natasza nie wysyłałaby do niego naszej trójki - odpowiedział Rogers.  
\- Powtarzasz się, Steve - zaśmiał się Hawkeye.  
\- Ale Steve ma rację - włączyła się do rozmowy Hana. - Dragomiroff kontroluje granice, nasze przejście nie może być przez niego zauważone.  
\- Dobra, wygraliście. Idę spać.  
  
    Znów to samo. Krążyła po korytarzu bez celu. Szarawe ściany słabo odbijały światło jarzeniówek, które migały raz po raz. Przezornie owinęła swój sznur pereł wokół nadgarstka, zaś w drugą rękę chwyciła nóż z vibranium. Zbliżała się powoli do stalowych drzwi, zamkniętych na kilka zamków. Już dotknęła klamki, gdy wokół niej nagle zaczęło się robić gorąco, a jej dłonie pokryły się niebieską powłoką lodową.  
  
    Hana zerwała się ze snu oblana zimnym potem. Na poddaszu było wyjątkowo gorąco, lecz gdy spojrzała na swoje ręce, okazało się, że lód na nich wcale nie był przyśniony. Wszystko, czego dotknęła pokrywało się natychmiast topniejącym szronem. Spanikowana, po cichu opuściła dom i udała się na szybki przemarsz po podwórku. Mała ceglana chatka znajdowała się pośrodku niewielkiej leśnej polany. Na zewnątrz było chłodno, więc i szron utrzymywał się dłużej. Kolbe weszła do lasu, starając się uspokoić. Pierścień Asgardu jarzył się niesamowicie, jakby czerpał energię z płynącego chłodu.  
Usłyszała krzyki wielu ludzi, a potem strzały. Różne języki mieszały się z rozkazami wydawanymi po rosyjsku. Wydawało jej się, że ktoś nagi przebiegł między drzewami. Poczuła ciepłe dłonie na swoich ramionach.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Hana? - zapytał Steve. Dzięki niemu mogła odwrócić się od złowrogich scen rozgrywających się w lesie. Blondyn wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, pocierając rękami jej ramiona. - Zmarzłaś.  
\- Czy jak się widzi coś, czego nie było się świadkiem, to obłęd?  
\- Przeżyłaś wojnę. Takie rzeczy zdarzają się najsilniejszym - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Z doświadczenia wiem, że im mniej myślisz o tym co mogłaś zrobić, a co nie, tym mniej takich widziadeł cię prześladuje. Po prostu odpuść.  
\- Chciałabym, Steve.  
Przygarnął ją do swojej postawnej sylwetki i objął ramionami. Usiłowała odwzajemnić uścisk, ale krzyki rozbrzmiewające w jej głowie nie dawały o sobie zapomnieć.  
\- Po prostu odpuść.  
  
   Po kilkuminutowej wymianie zdań, Steve odszedł, a Hana stała z założonymi rękami patrząc na postać wyłaniającą się z niebieskiej chmury.  
\- Proszę, daj mi spokój...panie.  
Szyderczy śmiech wypełnił chłodne marcowe powietrze szronem. Loki przeniósł się z prędkością światła. Stał tuż przed nosem Hany i trzymał ją jedną ręką za szyję.  
\- Co. Ty. Najlepszego. Zrobiłaś.  
Asgardczyk z gniewem szarpnął ramieniem, a Kolbe upadła na kolana, łapiąc powietrze haustami.  
\- Przepraszam...ja...przepraszam.  
\- Miałaś ich podzielić, a nie zjednoczyć, głupia kreaturo! - podniósł głos. Kobieta kuliła się, wiedząc, że zasłużyła na karę. - Chyba powinienem zabrać ci ten pierścień, skoro żadnego z ciebie pożytku...  
\- Nie! - wydała z siebie okropny krzyk. - Błagam, nie! Zrobię wszystko!  
Loki uśmiechnął się z triumfem wymalowanym na twarzy. Chwilę później już go nie było.  
Wycieńczona psychicznie i fizycznie agentka klęczała na zimnej ziemi pokrytej mchem, drżąc z przejęcia. Podpierała się rękoma, dopóki na dłoniach nie pojawiły jej się bolące odciski.  
Tarcza słoneczna powoli wyłaniała się zza gąszczu drzew. Rześkie ranne powietrze doprowadziło Hanę do porządku. Szybko się podniosła i wróciła do domu, gdzie Steve i Clint szykowali się do wyruszenia w dalszą podróż. Obaj uważnie przyglądali się kobiecie, jednak zbyła ich pół-szczerym uśmiechem. Cieszyła się, że Loki nie zabrał jej pierścienia, który był źródłem mocy i jednocześnie ukojenia. Zdawała sobie sprawę, iż błyskotka wcale nie jest dobra, jednak nie potrafiła się z nią rozstać.  
Pożegnali się z gospodarzami i wyruszyli w dalszą drogę.  
  
   Samochód zostawili na parkingu leśnym, kilka kilometrów od miejsca ich ostatniego pobytu. Strome podejścia oraz śnieg spływający ze zboczy gór, sprawiały, że marsz stał się jeszcze trudniejszy. Na szczęście bohaterowie dobrze sobie radzili z nieprzyjaznymi warunkami. Wkrótce znajdowali się już ponad dwa tysiące metrów nad poziomem morza. Co jakiś czas wymieniali się noszeniem plecaka z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami.  
\- Musimy przekroczyć granicę w najniższym punkcie, który wynosi nieco ponad trzy kilometry – odezwała się Hana, spoglądając na ekran nawigacji.  
\- To ile jeszcze nam zostało? Trochę ciąży mi ten bagaż – narzekał Clint.  
\- Zmienię cię za godzinę – odpowiedział Steve, rozgarniając swoją tarczą krzaki z przodu. – To gdzie jest najniższe przejście?  
\- Za dwa kilometry mamy potok, który powinniśmy przekroczyć. Idąc wzdłuż niego po drugiej stronie, natkniemy się na wąski przesmyk, za nim granica z Rosją. To jakieś pięć kilometrów od Orlego Gniazda, więc nie forsujmy się na razie. Nie wiemy co nas czeka w siedzibie Dragomiroffa.  
    Jeszcze przed potokiem Rogers zmienił Sokole Oko w noszeniu bagażu. Wysokie przejścia były bardzo wąskie i strome, więc posuwali się dość wolno. Dojście do potoku zajęło im godzinę. Na ubraniach mieli pełno liści i pozostałości po krzakach, przez które się przedzierali.  
\- Widoki niesamowite, powiedziałbym, że prawie jak Góry Skaliste - odezwał się Clint, przez chwilę podziwiając krajobraz. - Z dołu te góry są naprawdę imponujące.  
  
   Nagle rozległ się dźwięk strzałów oddawanych z karabinów. Zaraz po nim wędrowcy usłyszeli serię komend wydawanych w języku rosyjskim. Głosy wydawały się bardzo donośne, a więc musiały być niedaleko strumienia. Agenci w biegu podążyli do lasu, aby ukryć się przed ewentualnym starciem.  
\- Jest coraz głośniej - szepnął Barton. - Ktoś to umie przetłumaczyć?  
\- Nie znam rosyjskiego - odpowiedział półgłosem Steve. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na Hanę.  
\- Nie patrzcie na mnie. Miałam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, niż nauka rosyjskiego - zbulwersowała się kobieta. Przyklękli przy dużym skupisku skalnym, oglądając się w różne strony. Sytuacja nie stawała się ciekawa. - Dlatego właśnie to Natasza powinna jechać, a nie my, do cholery jasnej.  
\- Cicho! - zbesztali Kolbe dwaj agenci. Rogers sięgnął po lornetkę i wychyliwszy się zza skał, spojrzał przed siebie. Patrzył dość długo, aż powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.  
\- Słuchajcie, to jest polowa jednostka wojskowa. Aktualnie mają szkolenia.  
\- Super - podsumował Clint. - To może od razu pójdźmy się zameldować, niech wsadzą nas do więzienia na pięć lat.  
\- Nie dramatyzuj - uspokoiła go Hana. - Po prostu musimy obejść ten obóz, jak najmniej zbaczając z kursu.  
    Zadanie okazało się o wiele trudniejsze do wykonania. Po drodze spotkali się z kilkoma pojedynczymi żołnierzami, których musieli ogłuszyć, aby móc spokojnie iść dalej. Zapewne, gdy się obudzą, całe wojsko rosyjskie będzie wiedziało, że na terenie ich kraju znajdują się amerykańsko-polscy intruzi. Dlatego do Orlego Gniazda niezmiernie się spieszyli, nie zwracając uwagi, którędy idą.  
    Przed ich oczami ukazał się masywny betonowy budynek, który doskonale wtapiał się w góry, jeśli nie był w nich wydrążony. O dziwo, wejścia do niego nie strzegli żadni ludzie. Ba, nawet nie było bramy. Jednak agenci mieli pewność, że okna, którymi zamierzali wejść były kuloodporne.  
\- Czas na próbę zabezpieczeń - powiedziała Hana, zbliżając się do ogromnych drzwi. Wyjęła z kieszeni dysk, który przyczepiła za pomocą magnesu do drzwi i uruchomiła jednym przyciskiem.  
\- Co to? - zapytał zdawkowo Steve, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi, której i tak nie zrozumie. Pojęcie techniki u niego było bardzo wąskie. Kolbe miała dość dużo czasu, żeby nadążyć za rozwojem mediów.  
\- Natasza wygenerowała dla nas szyfr, który otworzy drzwi. Użyła nanotechnologii, wszczepiając mikrochipy do dysku.  
\- Zadziała? - Rogers spojrzał nieufnie na urządzenie. Hana się uśmiechnęła szeroko.  
\- Żartuję. To magnes.  
\- Nie wierzę - odezwał się Clint. - Taka bajerancka chata i nie ma żadnych zabezpieczeń?  
\- Jak się okazuje, najprostsze zabezpieczenia są najlepsze. W tych czterokomorowych drzwiach wmontowane są elektromagnesy, więc użyjemy mojego magnesu do przebiegunowania ich. W trakcie zmiany biegunów będzie moment, kiedy drzwi się otworzą i wtedy my wejdziemy.  
    Nie musieli długo czekać, bowiem chwilę później wrota rzeczywiście się otworzyły.  
Jak się okazało, Orle Gniazdo nie było chronione od wewnątrz. Hana nawet zaczęła podejrzewać, ze Dragomiroff został uprzedzony o przybyciu Avengers.  
Jego siedziba przypominała zwykłą bazę wojskową, może nieco bardziej nowoczesną. Szare ściany, stalowe drzwi, podłoga wykładana linoleum w kolorze ścian. Kolbe skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, według niej Orle Gniazdo wyglądało okropnie.  
Poruszali się wzdłuż korytarzy, próbując dostać się na górę, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajdowały się kwatery Vitalija.  
\- Ile już tak krążymy? - zapytał znużony Clint. - Czuję się jak w Big Brotherze.  
\- W środku jesteśmy od około pół godziny - poinformował swoich towarzyszy Steve. - A to dopiero trzecie piętro.  
\- Daję głowę, że jesteśmy obserwowani - stwierdziła Hana. Była już zmęczona całym tym cyrkiem. Od kilku tygodni nie miała żadnych wskazówek od Lokiego. Zbliżał się kwiecień, a wojna wciąż wisiała w powietrzu. Jednak agentka przeczuwała, ze rychły triumf Starka przyspieszy rozwój wydarzeń i w końcu jedno starcie doprowadzi do poważnej walki.  
  
   Na czwartym piętrze wreszcie zaczęło się coś dziać. Długi korytarz dzielony był na mniejsze fragmenty stalowymi zasuwanymi drzwiami, które teraz były otwarte. Clint i Steve szli ramię w ramię przodem, zaś Hana trzymała się nieco dalej z tyłu. Odniosła wrażenie, że oświetla ją jakiś strumień światła, więc odwróciła się na chwilę do tyłu.  
\- Hana!- zdążyła tylko usłyszeć krzyk Bartona, zanim stalowe drzwi się zasunęły. Przez chwilę stała w bezruchu i nasłuchiwała. Wyglądało na to, że jej towarzysze zostali zabrani z drugiej części korytarza, ponieważ przez krotki moment mogła usłyszeć odgłosy walki. W tym położeniu była bezradna. Miała tylko nóż z vibranium i magnes, który na nic się nie przyda. Plecak z najważniejszymi narzędziami był w rękach Steva. Agentka usiłowała uspokoić panikujący umysł i znaleźć odpowiednie rozwiązanie w tej sytuacji. Najbardziej przeszkadzał jej brak wiedzy o stanie swoich towarzyszy oraz nieznajomość zamiarów Dragomiroffa. Usiadła po turecku na podłodze, zaciekle wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi zniknęli Kapitan Ameryka i Sokole Oko. W zamyśleniu pocierała palcem niebieską obrączkę, która promieniowała błękitnym światłem. Kobieta miała wrażenie, że emituje duże pokłady zimna, ponieważ podłoga wokół jej sylwetki zaczęła się pokrywać lodem. Skoro metal kurczy się pod wpływem zimna... Hana gwałtownie zerwała się z posadzki, podchodząc do zamkniętych drzwi. Obie dłonie oparła po ich przeciwnych stronach, lecz nic się nie stało. Żaden nawet okruszek śniegu nie został wyemitowany. Z wściekłości Kolbe odeszła od drzwi i zaczęła niespokojnie krążyć po pomieszczeniu. O co chodzi Dragomiroffowi? Dlaczego się nimi bawi? Wzburzenie coraz bardziej wzrastało w agentce, więc by dać wyraz swojej desperacji, uderzyła pięściami o drzwi. W tym momencie stal pokryła się grubym lodem, który ją rozsadzał od środka, wchodząc w szczeliny. Po krótkiej chwili drzwi zaczęły pękać, aż w końcu rozsypały się w dużych kawałkach po podłodze. Hana przyglądała się temu zjawisku z niedowierzaniem i strachem, który objął jej delikatną sylwetkę. Nie potrafiła zapanować nad mocą, którą dawał jej pierścień, a jednocześnie robiła wielkie rzeczy, jakie nie śniły się nawet największym bohaterom.  
\- Panno Kolbe, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu na piątym pietrze - odezwał się znikąd niski, oziębły głos. Bardzo pasował do surowej postaci Vitalija. Kobieta posłusznie udała się na piąte piętro, gdzie - jak się okazało - znajdowały się tylko jedne drzwi. Z króliczym sercem otworzyła je, wchodząc do jamy lwa.  
  
   Wnętrze gabinetu było nieco staroświeckie. Lampy zwisające z drewnianych bel, ozdobione kryształowymi kandelabrami, zastępowały brak naturalnego oświetlenia. Podłoga wyłożona deskami dębowymi, świeżo lakierowana, odbijała poświatę rzucaną przez żarówki. Pod ścianami górowały potężne mahoniowe regały, zapełnione rzędami grubych książek oraz segregatorów. Część z nich stanowiły podpisane cyrylicą teczki, zapewne z aktami prawnymi. Po prawej stronie znajdował się łuk prowadzący do głębszej części pomieszczenia. Pośrodku gabinetu stało mahoniowe biurko z potężnymi mosiężnymi okuciami, które stanowiły jego główną ozdobę. Całość przywodziła Hanie na myśl wnętrza klasycystycznych pałaców.  
Na czarnym skórzanym fotelu siedział mężczyzna ubrany w ciemny kombinezon z płaszczem narzuconym na ramiona. Swoją postawą przypominał Fury'ego, jednak w agentce wzbudził strach i odrazę spowodowaną szkarłatnymi bliznami. Dragomiroff uśmiechnął się chytrze.  
\- Usiądź - zaproponował krzesło naprzeciw biurka, lecz kobieta nie ruszyła się z miejsca. - Nasza rozmowa może długo potrwać.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć, co stało się Kapitanowi i Hawkeye'owi - odpowiedziała stanowczo na propozycję. Założyła ręce na piersi, oczekując rzeczowej informacji. Wyraz twarzy Vitalija zaostrzył się jeszcze bardziej, więc Kolbe prewencyjnie się odsunęła.  
\- Rogers i Barton mają się dobrze - odrzekł ostro, ale najprawdopodobniej szczerze. - Niestety z powodu swojej niesubordynacji zostali zamknięci w izolatce.  
Agentka usiadła na krześle naprzeciw Rosjanina, cały czas mając go na oku. Jej czujne spojrzenie wodziło po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Interesuje mnie, jakim cudem przeżyłaś wojnę...- ciągnął rozmowę nie zważając na napięcie wiszące w powietrzu. - Mogłabyś mi o tym opowiedzieć, panno Kolbe? Zanim przejdziemy do szczegółów twojej pro semickiej działalności...  
\- Nie jestem Żydówką - zaczęła, spoglądając twardo na Dragomiroffa. Ten zaśmiał się jedynie i zajrzał do swojego komputera.  
\- Wiem, Hanno Olszewska. Można powiedzieć, że swoim nazwiskiem sprowokowałaś Niemców do tego, co ci zrobili.  
\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytała zdumiona. Przez jej ciało przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Strach miał wielkie oczy, lecz w tym wypadku był uzasadniony.  
\- Skrupulatnie kompletowałem twoje akta przez lata. Twój ojciec był ścigany przez gestapo za dowództwo podczas obrony Warszawy, a ty przyjęłaś nazwisko panieńskie matki, która miała niemieckie korzenie, żeby nie dać się złapać. Sprytnie. Ilu Żydów dzięki temu uratowałaś?  
\- Razem około trzystu. Pomagałam Irenie Sendlerowej. - Spojrzała przed siebie, na książki w skórzanych oprawach, z pozłacaną cyrylicą na grzbietach.  
\- Co dokładnie robiłaś? - Mężczyzna z zaciekawieniem przechylił głowę na bok, uważnie studiując sylwetkę Hany.  
\- Różne rzeczy - odpowiedziała lekko, przypominając sobie o najbardziej pożytecznej pracy, jaką kiedykolwiek miała. To były niewątpliwie piękne, choć trudne dni. - Załatwiałam fałszywe papiery od Niemców, razem z lekarzami z Podziemia usuwaliśmy blizny pozostałe po obozach i gettach, pomagałam im przedostać się do Palestyny i na Zachód.  
\- A potem?  
\- "Przyjaciel" wsypał kilkoro z nas za pieniądze na leczenie matki - odrzekła z goryczą w głosie. Zostali przez niego ostrzeżeni, ale nikt nie zdążył uciec. Pamiętała noc, kiedy żołnierze wtargnęli do mieszkania, które wynajmowała ze swoimi wspólnikami. Mroźna styczniowa noc i oni, w lekkich bawełnianych piżamach wyciągnięci z łóżek, boso stąpający po śniegu, który zdawał się piec, za bezlitosnymi nazistami. - Byliśmy oskarżeni o fałszowanie dokumentów i pomoc Żydom. Tradycyjnie, byliśmy przesłuchani, ale nie męczono nas zbytnio, bo nadawaliśmy się świetnie do czego innego.  
\- Czyżby eksperymenty? - zaśmiał się ponuro Rosjanin. Z fascynacją słuchał opowieści Hany o minionych wydarzeniach, których nie mógł być świadkiem.  
\- Pod Warszawą, w starej fabryce, znajdowało się specjalne laboratorium HYDRY. Wszyscy przeszliśmy dokładne badania, ale tylko ja się zakwalifikowałam dalej. Reszta została odesłana do różnych obozów koncentracyjnych.  
\- Wiesz, miałem pewne przypuszczenie, które wymagało uzupełnienia w twoich aktach, dlatego zamknąłem cię na korytarzu, by zrobić doświadczenie - zaczął Dragmiroff. Jego wzrok uważnie śledził każdą zmianę w zachowaniu Hany, zaś ona na wspomnienie o incydentu na korytarzu zastygła w bezruchu. - Dysponujesz ogromną mocą, którą na Ziemi mają może dwie-trzy osoby. Ta moc nie pochodzi z doświadczeń HYDRY, więc musi to być coś innego. Oglądając twoje poczynania ze stalowymi drzwiami, utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że nie tylko naziści przy tobie majstrowali, ale także Loki, książę Asgardu. A może właśnie przede wszystkim on. Myślę, że miałaś być jego osobistym Zimowym Żołnierzem.  
\- Więc skoro już wszystko wiesz, to możemy dobić targu? Pomożesz nam zbojkotować działania rządu?  
\- Hmmm, a czy to jest konieczne? Cała ta wasza opozycja? - zamyślił się Vitalij.  
\- Uważasz, że kontrolowanie i używanie bohaterów do swoich celów jest fair? Każdy wie, po co rząd robi tę ustawę. Dotychczas TARCZA była prywatną agencją, jedynie pod kontrolą Pentagonu.  
\- Powiedzmy, że przybędę was wesprzeć, kiedy uznam to za słuszne, ale nie zostawię was na lodzie. Czy taka propozycja z mojej strony ci pasuje? - zapytał, oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.  
\- Jeżeli nie masz innej, to musi mnie zadowolić - odrzekła, wstając z krzesła. - To znaczy, że mamy już sobie iść?  
\- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli to zrobicie natychmiast, bo gotów jestem się rozmyślić. - Hana odwróciła się na pięcie i zmierzała w kierunku drzwi, kiedy zatrzymał ją potężny głos. - Olszewska, pamiętaj, że oboje jesteśmy ze Wschodu i nikt nie zrozumie cię tak, jak Rosjanin.  
  
    Kolbe nic nie odpowiedziała. Wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi, a na korytarzu natychmiast przyspieszyła kroku, kierując się ku parterowi. Słowa Dragomiroffa odebrała jako aluzję do swojej niechęci wobec Rosjan, ale równie dobrze mogły oznaczać cokolwiek innego. Przy drzwiach wyjściowych czekali już na nią cali i zdrowi towarzysze. Nim zdążyła ich powitać, zmaterializował się tuż obok niej Clint. Obróciwszy ją dookoła własnej osi, obejrzawszy ze wszystkich stron zawołał:  
\- Ale nam stracha napędziłaś! Myśleliśmy, że gość już cię sprzątnął. Nic ci się nie stało?  
    Rozdrażniona protekcjonalnym tonem wyminęła Bartona, unikając przy tym czujnego wzroku Kapitana, który wcale nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Rogers złapał ją za ramię, wyjątkowo mocno jak na osobę kontrolującą się, co zmusiło Hanę do spojrzenia na niego.  
\- Co ci powiedział Dragomiroff? - Steven był jedną z niewielu osób, które czytały w Kolbe niemal jak w otwartej księdze. Jego błękitne oczy niesamowicie hipnotyzowały i pociągały kobietę, jeszcze chwila tego magnetyzującego spojrzenia, a powiedziałaby mu dosłownie wszystko. Mogłaby zaglądać w tęczówki blondyna w nieskończoność, siła, która się tam kryła, i charyzma były nieposkromione przez zwykłe ludzkie prawa. Jednocześnie sylwetka bohatera emanowała ciepłem, empatią... Clint znacząco odchrząknął, a Hana ugryzła się w język by choć trochę otrzeźwieć. Teraz Rogers spoglądał uważnie na Hawkeye'a, który stał już przy wyjściowych drzwiach.  
\- Że nam pomoże, gdy przyjdzie na to pora - odszepnęła agentka obojętnie. Steve wcale nie rozluźnił ucisku i czuła, że po tym będzie miała sporego siniaka. Chyba wciąż nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak silny jest lub robił to specjalnie, by ją zastraszyć.  
\- Kłamiesz - syknął i odszedł za Bartonem.  
  
   Na placu przed Orlim Gniazdem czekała na nich czarna wojskowa terenówka. Pilnujący jej strażnik rzucił im klucze i odszedł pospiesznie w stronę gmachu. Zdziwiony Clint usiadł za kierownicą, a jego towarzysze zajęli miejsca jak najdalej od siebie. Hana była zła, że Rogers zarzucił jej kłamstwo, ponieważ zdawała sobie sprawę, iż chodziło mu o całokształt jej pobytu wśród Avengers. Musiała się lepiej pilnować, tym bardziej, że Steve był bardzo czujny - prawdopodobnie za każdym razem, gdy wykazywał w jej kierunku jakieś cieplejsze uczucia, badał jej intencje.  
   Atmosfera panująca w samochodzie była nie do zniesienia. Sokole Oko cały czas narzekał na wszystko, miał pretensje nie wiadomo o co i do kogo, zaś Kapitan Ameryka łypał oczyma to na Bartona, to na Hanę. Kolbe najchętniej zostawiłaby ich na pustkowiach Kaukazu i sama wróciła do USA. Gorączkowo rozmyślała o tym, w jaki sposób ma zrealizować plan Lokiego, aż w końcu usnęła kołysana miarową jazdą auta.  
\- No i jesteśmy na miejscu - rzekł zadowolony z siebie Clint. - W trzy godziny, a nie w półtora tygodnia.  
    Na lotnisku czekał na nich samolot w takim stanie, w jakim go zostawili. Sokole Oko uparł się, żeby pokierować maszyną, więc Hana i Steve rozsiedli się wygodnie w fotelach za pilotem. Tym razem lecieli bezpośrednio, nie zatrzymując się nigdzie. Gdy pod nimi znajdował się bezkresny Ocean Atlantycki, Rogers poprosił agentkę o rozmowę. Wyszli więc do tylnej części maszyny, by mieć trochę spokoju od wścibskiego ucha Bartona.  
\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - odezwał się Kapitan po chwili zbierania myśli. Kolbe przełknęła gulę, która formowała jej się w gardle. Nagle zrobiło jej się bardzo chłodno, wzrokiem wodziła po maleńkiej klitce, jakby szukając ucieczki.  
\- O co chodzi? - zapytała bardzo cichym głosem, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Blondyn spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony.  
\- Muszę odnaleźć przyjaciela, zanim HYDRA to zrobi. Prawdopodobnie byliście przez jakiś czas w jednym ośrodku. James Barnes, pamiętasz go?  
Miała ochotę go wyśmiać. Jak mogła pamiętać osobę, z którą widziała się jednorazowo siedemdziesiąt lat temu? Kolbe przygryzła dolną wargę. Czasem Steve był absurdalny w swej naiwności.  
\- Wybacz, ale wszyscy mieliśmy wtedy numery. Nie pamiętam nikogo takiego...  
\- Nieważne - przerwał jej. - Hana, musisz mi pomóc.  
Zwrócenie się do kobiety po imieniu zadziałało niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Podejrzliwość ustąpiła, a jej miejsce zajęła litość nad zdesperowanym żołnierzem.  
\- Jak mogę to zrobić?  
\- Ukrywałaś się przed HYDRĄ i innymi, którzy cię szukali. Tylko ty wiesz, gdzie osoba zbiegła z laboratorium może się ukryć.  
\- To nie jest takie proste. - Westchnęła, szukając odpowiednich słów. - Jeśli więzień nie chce być poszukiwany, to nigdy nie zostanie znaleziony. Być może nigdy nie spotkasz swojego przyjaciela, jeżeli on ci się sam nie pokaże.  
\- Tylko ty mi możesz pomóc - powiedział z naciskiem, patrząc na agentkę stanowczym wzrokiem. Spod wachlarza jego gęstych ciemnych rzęs wyłaniały się oczy koloru nieba, które potrafiły mrozić, ale także roztapiać.  
\- Dlaczego twoja dziewczyna ci nie pomoże? - zapytała Hana, zdając sobie sprawę, jak nieracjonalne decyzje podejmuje.  
\- Nie mogę jej narażać na niebezpieczeństwo - odrzekł bardzo poważnie i szczerze Steve. To stwierdzenie nieco spoliczkowało i uraziło Kolbe. Więc ona może być wystawiana jako przynęta, ale już ta przemiła blondynka nie? Zdusiła w sobie zarodki wściekłości, nie chcąc niepokoić Clinta.  
\- Myślałam, że masz mnie za kłamczuchę. - Twarz Rogersa rozjaśnił nieobecny uśmiech. Hana przyglądała się uważnie blondynowi, próbując odgadnąć, co się za tym kryje. Spojrzał na nią o wiele łagodniej niż poprzednio.  
\- Ufam ci - odpowiedział, zanim uśmiech zastąpiło ponowne przygnębienie, które nosił ze sobą przez długi czas.  
    Kapitan nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bowiem usłyszeli huk czegoś ciężkiego uderzającego o górną część samolotu. Z kokpitu doleciały do nich przekleństwa rzucane przez Bartona. Steven sięgnął po tarczę, zaś Hana odruchowo uruchomiła bransoletę, w drugiej ręce trzymając sztylet z vibranium.  
\- Kto to? - szepnęła unieruchomiona przez tarczę, którą zakrył ją Rogers.  
\- To Wilson! Otwórzcie mu do cholery!- ryknął Hawkeye, starając się uchronić samolot od turbulencji. Blondyn odbezpieczył drzwi, wpuszczając do środka Sama.  
    Mężczyzna był zmęczony, ciężko oddychał. Hana posadziła go w fotelu i podała mu kubek letniej wody, którą mieli w termosie.  
\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał zaniepokojony Steve.  
\- Nie możecie wylądować w siedzibie Avengers. Ludzie Starka zastawili na was pułapkę.

 


	8. Rozdział 8

   Ciemność spowijała niewielkie parterowe mieszkanie w bungalowie znajdującym się w jednej z najspokojniejszych dzielnic Nowego Jorku. Środek marca sprawiał, że noce były wciąż zimne i deszczowe. Zdarzało się, że rano drogi były niemożliwie śliskie, więc mieszkańcy parkowali swoje samochody z dala od niebezpiecznych miejsc. Sam Wilson zrobił wręcz przeciwnie - auto postawił na stromym wjeździe do garażu. Przezornie wolał być blisko pojazdu, gdyby mieli szybko się ewakuować w razie zagrożenia.  
W jego domu stłoczone było mnóstwo osób, nie mieli nawet odwagi zapalić światła. Wszystkie zasłony zostały zasunięte, zaś drzwi zamknięte na cztery zamki. Salon stał się miejscem obrad oraz nową siedzibą Avengers.  
\- Duszno mi - szepnęła agentka Carter wtulona w Kapitana Amerykę. Wrócił kilkanaście godzin temu i kobieta usiłowała się nim nacieszyć jak najwięcej, zanim znów zajmą się pracą. Rogers głaskał blondynkę uspokajająco po plecach.  
\- Mogę otworzyć drzwi na korytarz - zaproponowała Hana stojąca przy progu. Nawet nie zdążyli się przebrać, gdy ściągnięto ich na tajną naradę. Dopiero teraz z Kolbe uchodziło całe napięcie, które towarzyszyło jej podczas pobytu w Gruzji. Nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa, zaś przed oczami miała czarne plamy - zwiastun rychłej utraty świadomości. Uchyliła drzwi i osunęła się po ścianie, siadając ciężko na podłodze, tuż przy Bannerze. Lekarz był bardzo przygnębiony, wcale się nie udzielał w dyskusji, przez większość czasu milczał.  
\- Jak to się mogło stać? - Clint nie mógł uwierzyć, że sprawy tak szybko się toczyły. Właśnie byli poszukiwani przez władze rządowe, chociaż nic złego nie zrobili. - Nasi "przyjaciele" pracują przeciw nam.  
\- Dwa dni temu do siedziby Avengers wtargnął jakiś urzędniczyna z jednostką antyterrorystów - wyjaśnił Sam. - Wręczył Fury'emu wypowiedzenie z natychmiastowym mianowaniem nowego dyrektora, Starka. Mieliśmy dwadzieścia cztery godziny pod nadzorem na spakowanie was i siebie.  
\- Natasza nas wypuściła w nocy - dopowiedziała Wanda. Na te słowa Bruce wyraźnie posmutniał i zgarbił się. - Ale została po stronie rządu.  
\- Ponoć ma za dużo do stracenia - prychnął Wilson. Barton uderzył pięścią w ścianę, szepcąc słowa, które tylko Hana usłyszała: "Cholera, Nat, coś ty zrobiła." Agentka zdobyła się na odwagę, by złapać Bannera za rękę w geście pocieszenia. W brązowych oczach mężczyzny można było dostrzec ogrom przygnębienia.  
\- Gdzie Nick? - zapytała Hana.  
\- Nie może się z nami pokazywać, jest obserwowany - odpowiedział Bruce. - Boją się, że zbuntuje nas przeciwko im.  
\- Nie możemy ci siedzieć wciąż na głowie, Sam - stwierdził Rogers.- Musimy się jakoś podzielić. - Wszyscy przytaknęli Kapitanowi.  
\- Mogę zabrać Hanę i Bruca do Laury - zaproponował Hawkeye.  
\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, Clint - zaprzeczył blondyn. - Być może tego właśnie oczekują. Narobisz kłopotu swojej rodzinie. Ja wezmę Hanę i Bruca do siebie. Ty, jeśli możesz, zostań z Falconem.  
\- Ja także mogę kogoś przyjąć - odezwała się milcząca od początku zebrania Sharon.  
  
   Do rana naradzali się nad kolejnymi działaniami. Zgodnie ustalili, że chwilowo porzucą życie superbohaterów i będą czekać na działania rządu. Potem zabrali swoje rzeczy i udali się do swoich kwater. Kolbe i Banner rozgościli się w nieco małym mieszkaniu Steve'a, lecz nie było im ciasno. Kobieta ugotowała coś dla głodnych agentów, sama nic nie jadła. Po obiedzie Carter pożegnała się czule z Rogersem i poszła do pracy. Każde z nich musiało udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Żyć, jakby wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni nie miały miejsca.  
   Wieczorem zadzwonił telefon, który poderwał wszystkich z miejsc. Kapitan ostrożnie odebrał, nie odzywając się.  
_Czy mogę rozmawiać ze Stevenem Rogersem?_ Zapytał męski głos po drugiej stronie.  
\- Przy telefonie - odpowiedział chłodno, wiedząc, że rozmawia z urzędnikiem.  
_Chciałbym zaprosić pana na rozmowę do Biura Spraw Wewnętrznych. Obiecuję na własne życie, że nie jest to żadna pułapka. Chcemy tylko przedstawić panu nasze argumenty za wprowadzanymi zmianami. Może pan przyprowadzić przyjaciół, ale proszę przyjść w cywilu, nikt nie będzie z panem walczył._  
\- Dobrze, przyjdę jutro. - Steve rozłączył się, nie czekając na informację zwrotną.  
\- Ależ ty jesteś naiwny. - Mężczyzna spojrzał na Hanę zdezorientowany. - Jakby HYDRA dzwoniła i chciała się dogadać, to też byś poszedł?  
\- Na pewno nie sam - odpowiedział, wyglądając przez okno. Ulice Brooklynu pełne były ludzi spieszących w różne strony. Nikt z tych zwykłych śmiertelników nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że o ich bezpieczeństwo wciąż toczy się zawzięta walka. - Pójdziesz ze mną.  
  
    Następnego dnia rano, zanim Sharon zdążyła przyjść, agenci byli już w drodze do rządowej jednostki. Pod zwykłymi ubraniami założyli swoje stroje. Hana miała przy sobie nieodłączną bransoletę, zaś nóż z vibranium pożyczyła Rogersowi.  
\- Fury zabije cię za tę samowolkę - powiedziała Hana, gdy wchodzili do głównego budynku. Dziwny niepokój wzruszył jej ciałem. Stanęła zaraz za drzwiami, czując niemoc, by iść dalej. Serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe, krzycząc by natychmiast uciekali. Gdy Steve spojrzał na nią oczekująco, uczucie zelżało, lecz wciąż poruszała się, jak gdyby do nóg miała przykute ołowiane kule. Przy wejściu do dalszej części budynku zatrzymał ich ochroniarz, prosząc o dowody. Wokół nich poruszało się mnóstwo urzędników. Każdy ubrany zgodnie z dress codem, niosący w jednej ręce teczkę wypełnioną przeróżnymi dokumentami. Wszyscy, tak eleganccy, tworzyli swojego rodzaju jednolitą masę wypełniającą szklany, bardzo wysoki budynek. Marcowe słońce przeciskało się przez szyby, zmuszając personel do włączenia klimatyzacji. Po sprawdzeniu ich tożsamości mężczyzna przepuścił agentów przez bramkę z czujnikiem metalu*. Na obszernym korytarzu wyłożonym szarymi płytkami oraz licznymi przeszkleniami czekał na nich urzędnik. Niewysoki mężczyzna w średnim wieku, z łysiejącą kruczoczarną głową oraz wakacyjną opalenizną. Ubrany był w brązowy garnitur, bez krawatu na białej koszuli.  
\- Ach, pan Rogers, miło mi - przywitał się grzecznie. Po jego zachowaniu Hana poznała, że nie był to mężczyzna rozmawiający wczoraj ze Stevem. - Jestem Scott Brown. Mój syn pana uwielbia.  
    Przez całą drogę do sali konferencyjnej usta Browna się nie zamykały. Zanim pożegnał się z agentami, poprosił uprzejmie o autograf Kapitana Ameryki na jednej z kart kolekcjonerskich. Blondyn przyjął to z zakłopotaniem, jednak niezgrabnie podpisał się na kawałku kartonika z jego wizerunkiem. Kolbe przyjęła takie zachowanie z dezaprobatą. Odprowadziła Browna wzrokiem, udzielając potem nagany Rogersowi. Przez cały czas była czujna i nie dała się uśpić fałszywymi uśmiechami. Żaden urzędnik nie patrzył na nią przychylnie, w przeciwieństwie do Steve'a, który spotykał się z uprzejmościami płynącymi od części pracowników tego budynku. Dla jednych był prawdziwym bohaterem, dla innych z kolei problemem i szkodą państwa.  
  
   Weszli do środka wywołani przez automatyczną sekretarkę. Z niewielkiej sali konferencyjnej roztaczał się widok na centrum Nowego Jorku, Manhattan. Bardzo blisko stąd było do Central Parku, który ciągnął się bardzo długą wstęgą przez kilkadziesiąt ulic. Bezchmurne niebo zapowiadało piękny początek wiosny, za kilka dni zaczynał się kwiecień, mieszkańcy doskonale się do tego przygotowywali, sądząc po mrowiu ludzi pędzących na wyprzedaże. Pomieszczenie z trzech stron było oszklone, dając wspaniały widok na całe miasto, tym bardziej, że znajdowało się ponad sto metrów nad ziemią. Pośrodku stał stół z mlecznej szyby ze stalowymi nóżkami. U jego szczytu, w nowoczesnym czarnym fotelu siedziała Natasza, a obok niej Everett Ross, zajmujący się sprawami superbohaterów oraz ochroną elit przyjeżdżających do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Mężczyzna odznaczał się niskim wzrostem, szpakowatymi przyprószonymi siwizną włosami oraz zdecydowaną wojskową postawą. Jego stalowoszare oczy rzucały przenikliwe spojrzenie tak, że Hana miała ochotę schować się za Stevem. Nie mogła znieść tego wzroku, który przypominał jej o wielu sekretach potrzebujących dobrego kamuflażu. Ross wstał, grzecznie się z nimi witając.  
\- Panno Kolbe, panie Rogers. - Kiwnęli mu głowami, wciąż będąc czujnymi. - Proszę zająć miejsca, nasza rozmowa, mam nadzieję nie potrwa długo.  
   Agenci usiedli bardzo blisko siebie, bacznym wzrokiem obserwując Romanow. Rudowłosa nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Obojętnym spojrzeniem śledziła poczynania urzędnika, włączającego jakiś film na interaktywnym ekranie.  
\- Nowy Jork, atak kosmitów, dwa tysiące dziesiąty - rozpoczął równo z nagraniem swoją dramatyczną narrację. Hana uważnie i z ciekawością śledziła film, na którym mieszkańcy metropolii w popłochu uciekają przed Lokim oraz jego sojusznikami. - Odbudowa zniszczeń kosztowała prawie miliard dolarów. Dalej, Nowy Jork, Zimowy Żołnierz żądny krwi agentów TARCZY. Ten cyrk kosztował nas ponad milion dolarów.  
  
   Rogers zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Hana spojrzała na jego zbielałe knykcie u dłoni, a zaraz potem na broń w kaburze Everetta Rossa. Podała swoją dłoń Kapitanowi, który wdzięcznie ją uścisnął. Opuszkami gładził delikatnie wierzch jej dłoni oraz nadgarstek. Widocznie to go uspokajało, lecz agentka poczuła, że nie był to dobry pomysł. Jakby ciężki kamień zawisł nagle u jej szyi. Coraz szybciej bijące serce nie dawało w żaden sposób się uspokoić, Kolbe zaczęła ogarniać panika. Zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy jej oczy tego nie zdradzają, bowiem Natasza uważnie jej się przyglądała.  
\- Sokovia - ciągnął Ross. - Żywa maszyna zamierza zniszczyć miasto. Nie powiem ile nas to kosztowało i jak wypadliśmy na arenie międzynarodowej. - Urzędnik nachylił się w ich stronę, opierając ręce na stole. Hana ścisnęła dłoń Steve'a, próbując uspokoić ich oboje. - W ciągu całej waszej działalności rannych zostało ponad tysiąc osób, a śmierć poniosło sto pięćdziesiąt. Możecie myśleć, że jesteście bohaterami - wycedził urzędnik jadowitym tonem - ale ludzie się was boją.  
    Blondyn gwałtownie puścił dłoń Hany i wstał przewracając krzesło. Jego sylwetka wyglądała tak przerażająco, że Natasza odsunęła się od stołu.  
\- Gdyby nie Stark i jego wynalazki, nic by się nie stało! - Rogers przypominał Hanie rozjuszonego lwa w klatce. Jego blond włosy mieniły się złotem w promieniach południowego słońca. Blada cera odbijała światło, a oczy przybrały barwę nieba przed burzą. Wyglądał niczym anioł niosący sprawiedliwość, groźnie a zarazem niesamowicie. Steve górował nad o wiele niższym Rossem, który sięgał ręką pod klapy marynarki. Agentka położyła Kapitanowi dłoń na ramieniu, ale on gwałtownie i ze zbyt dużą siłą ją odepchnął.  
\- Steve - upomniała mężczyznę Natasza, próbując załagodzić sytuację.  
\- Nic nie mów, Nat. Doskonale wiemy, co o nas myślisz. Wyraziłaś swoje zdanie dosyć jasno. - Nim Romanow zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, blondyn odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł szybkim wojskowym krokiem. Kolbe tylko mrugała oczyma, zaskoczona, jak nigdy dotąd, nagłym wybuchem Rogersa. Przez chwilę stała w miejscu niczym skamieniały posąg, po czym skinęła urzędnikowi głową i wyszła za żołnierzem. Znalezienie Steve'a w tłumie nie było trudne, ale kobieta dogoniła go dopiero piętro niżej. Tymczasem z balkonu nad nimi wychylił się ziejący wściekłością Ross.  
\- Róbcie, co chcecie! - krzyczał - Prędzej czy później każde z was będzie musiało się zarejestrować!  
  
   Pierwszy raz od długiego czasu nie czuła się komfortowo w obecności Steve'a. Wciąż nad sobą nie panował, zaciskał ręce w pięści, jego pierś unosiła się szybko i opadała. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, by mężczyzna poczuł się lepiej. Jednocześnie cieszyła się i miała nadzieję na szybki rozwój wojny domowej. Nie mogła żywić do siebie jakiejkolwiek sympatii. Robiła okropne rzeczy, niczym pasożyt żywiła się ludzkim nieszczęściem. Niezręczna cisza i napięcie nasilały się. Gdy ośmieliła się coś powiedzieć, blondyn złapał ją mocno za ramiona.  
\- Kiedy Dragomiroff nam pomoże? - zapytał zdesperowany, nasilając ucisk. Niebieskie oczy kryły rozczarowanie oraz głębokie zwątpienie, wściekłość.  
\- Nie wiem - pisnęła. Jej serce stanęło na chwilę w miejscu, podchodząc niemalże do gardła. Ogromny ciężar spadł na jej ciało, które zajął przedziwny chłód. - To boli, Steve.  
Zawstydzony mężczyzna schował ręce za plecami, spuszczając wzrok. Wyglądał niczym dziecko dostające solidną reprymendę. Hana drżącą dłonią dotknęła policzka Rogersa. W miejscu gdzie ich skóra się stykała, wypłynął zielononiebieski strumień światła.  
\- To wina Tony'ego - mówiła równocześnie z tempem przesyłania energii - Masz prawo być na niego zły, masz prawo się buntować. To wszystko wina Tony'ego.  
  
   Wzrok blondyna był zamglony i nieobecny. Patrzył przed siebie, na ścianę budynku znajdującą się za plecami Kolbe. Spojrzała na niego uważnie, odrywając palce od szorstkiej męskiej skóry. Oddychała szybko, rozglądając się dookoła. Na szczęście, nikt tędy nie przechodził. Jedna z najrzadziej uczęszczanych bocznych uliczek Brooklynu okazała się najlepszym miejscem na manipulację Kapitanem Ameryką.  
\- Tak, to wszystko wina Tony'ego i jego wynalazków.  
Ruszył dalej w stronę swojego mieszkania, jednak Hana wciąż pozostała na miejscu.  
-Idziesz? - zapytał zdumiony Steve. Nie pamiętał zupełnie nic z tego, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą. Agentce kamień spadł z serca. Zaczęła się uspokajać, a całe nerwy odeszły gdzieś w zapomnienie.  
\- Nie, pójdę pospacerować. Jest bardzo ładna pogoda.  
  
   Kapitan wzruszył ramionami, mruknął coś pod nosem, a potem wolnym krokiem odszedł. Kobieta zaczekała, aż zniknie za rogiem, po czym ruszyła w zupełnie inną stronę. Mijając witryny sklepowe obejrzała się na swoje odbicie. Ładna buźka, a na niej zupełna obojętność. Czające się w zielonych oczach fałszywe ogniki radości. Skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, przyspieszając kroku. Nie zwracała uwagi na to, co się dzieje dookoła. Ludzie musieli uskakiwać przed nią, bowiem zupełnie nie patrzyła na to, jak idzie.             
Niektórzy zatrzymywali się, by nakrzyczeć na kobietę, która wymijała ich z rosnącą wściekłością. Cisnące się do oczu łzy skutecznie ograniczały widoczność, więc Hana dała się prowadzić swoim nogom do momentu, gdy stanęła pośrodku niewielkiego, lecz ekskluzywnego placu, niepewna, gdzie powinna iść dalej. Wyciągnęła komórkę, by zadzwonić po Clinta. Coś przykuło jej uwagę. Biały estetyczny szyld z granatowym charakterystycznym napisem _Przychodnia Doktora Stephena Strange'a_. Za mleczną szybą widziała cień krzątającego się po pomieszczeniu mężczyzny. Nieprzytomnie schowała telefon do kieszeni beżowego płaszcza i weszła do środka. Oślepił ją sterylnie błękitny korytarz z białą podłogą oraz plastikowymi krzesłami. Na jego końcu znajdowała się półokrągła recepcja, do której się zbliżyła. Tuż obok równie sterylnego blatu znajdowały się stalowe drzwi z elegancką tabliczką _Dr Stephen Strange, neurochirurg_. Nikogo poza nią nie było w korytarzu, a przecież dosłownie przed chwilą kogoś tutaj widziała. Zamrugała powiekami, przetarła oczy dłonią, powoli, lecz bardzo nerwowo. Odwróciła się na pięcie, by jak najszybciej stąd uciec i drgnęła. Przed nią bowiem stał o wiele wyższy mężczyzna w długim do kostek kitlu. Pod nim miał czarną koszulę ze srebrnym krawatem oraz grafitowe spodnie od garnituru. Zdecydowanie uwagę przyciągała jego kontrastowa uroda - czarne jak węgiel, błyszczące włosy i błękitne oczy.  
\- Przepraszam - szepnęła onieśmielona Hana, próbując wyminąć lekarza. Ten zaśmiał się zaskakująco serdecznie.  
\- Ależ nie, zapraszam, panno Kolbe. - Dłonią wskazał drzwi od gabinetu. Agentka zaklęła w duchu, zachodząc w głowę, czy wszyscy znaczący na świecie ludzie ją znają. Posłusznie weszła do środka, jednak od razu zaczęła się tłumaczyć.  
\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy lekarza.  
\- Och... Ja pani nie szukałem, pani mnie także, a jednak nasze drogi jakimś dziwnym trafem się zeszły - mówił ironicznie, co bardzo rozdrażniło kobietę. - Dlatego, że pani ma coś, co przez długi czas należało do mojej rodziny.  
\- Chyba zaszła pomyłka - zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Niczego panu nie zabrałam.  
    Usiadła na krześle, widząc, że Strange zbiera się na dłuższy monolog. Zauważyła, iż recepty, lekarskie druczki oraz wyniki badań leżą pogrupowane w idealnym porządku. Doktor był bardzo systematycznym człowiekiem, nie było mowy o pomyłce.  
\- Przez wiele lat rodzina Strange posiadała jeden z Kamieni Nieskończoności, Kamień Duszy. Gdy doszli do wniosku, że do niczego on im się już nie przyda, oddali go pod opiekę Illuminati. W latach czterdziestych ubiegłego wieku wiele rzeczy się zbiegło w tym samym czasie. Kapitan Ameryka zaginął nad Oceanem Atlantyckim, a wraz z nim Tesseract, natomiast Strażnikom ukradziono Kamień Duszy.  
Kolbe wzięła głęboki oddech, zdawała sobie sprawę dokąd dąży dalsza część historii.  
\- Ustaliliśmy, kto go ukradł, lecz nie mieliśmy pojęcia, co się z nim stało. A jednak niedawno zlokalizowałem Kamień w Nowym Jorku. Długo węszyłem, aż spotkałem się z Nickiem Furym i opowiedział mi co nieco o pani.  
\- Co to w zasadzie znaczy? - zapytała Hana.  
\- Jest pani nosicielką Kamienia i zapewne zastanawia się pani jak on działa... Już tłumaczę. Kamień Duszy to bardzo potężne narzędzie. Im bardziej jest związany z użytkownikiem, tym większą mu daje moc. W pani wypadku już bardziej nie możecie być związani. Otóż Kamień pozwala manipulować ludźmi, ich myślami, zdaniem oraz uczuciami. To jego najprostsze działanie. W bardziej zaawansowanych przypadkach można tymczasowo kraść dusze ludzkie lub zupełnie pozbawiać ludzi duszy. Ale chyba najlepszą rzeczą jest to, że można także komuś przywracać życie.  
\- Jak to działa? - Kobieta była zachwycona. Natychmiast w jej myślach pojawił się szaleńczy plan pozbawienia Lokiego duszy i zupełna wolność od wszystkiego.  
\- Jest to dość trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. Wymaga pełnej koncentracji i fizycznego kontaktu z ciałem umarłego. Warunkiem jest także to, że nie może się rozpocząć proces rozkładu. Jednakże takie działanie jest dla użytkownika bardzo wyczerpujące, a w pani wypadku może skończyć się śmiercią.  
Strange zerknął w swoje akta, studiował je przez chwilę, nie zwracając zupełnej uwagi na Hanę, więc kobieta wstała z krzesła i skierowała się do wyjścia.  
\- Nie chciałaby pani zostać lekarzem? - zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od kartek papieru.  
\- Słucham? - Kobieta po raz kolejny została zaskoczona. Stanęła w progu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.  
\- Dowiedziałem się z pani akt, że studiowała pani medycynę. Nie chciałaby pani zrobić specjalizacji? Widzę w pani duży potencjał. Ręce, które leczą.  
Kolbe zbyła insynuacje fałszywym uśmiechem.  
\- Zastanowię się - odrzekła pewniejsza siebie niż na początku.  
\- Nie będzie trudno mnie znaleźć.  
    Doktor powrócił do przeglądania kart pacjentów, a Hana wyszła z gabinetu niemalże na skrzydłach.  
  
   Posiadała tak wielką moc, iż mogłaby zrobić w zasadzie wszystko.  
Całą drogę do mieszkania Steve'a snuła dalekosiężne pomysły jak wykorzystać swoje zdolności. W swej euforii mogłaby zrobić dosłownie wszystko.  
Przechodziła akurat obok Wieży Starka. Przy wejściu stało dwóch uzbrojonych po zęby żołnierzy. Rzucali się w oczy tak bardzo, że niektórzy przechodnie wskazywali na nich palcami lub robili im zdjęcia. Spojrzała w górę, na jednym z tarasów stał Tony w swym charakterystycznie skrojonym garniturze. Roztrzepane włosy świadczyły o tym, że właśnie zakończył eksperymenty, zapewne miał ślady smarów na koszuli. Najwyraźniej ją zauważył, bowiem spojrzał w dół i machając do niej uniósł w górę szklankę z kolorowym drinkiem. Śmiał się do niej wesoło, jakby byli starymi przyjaciółmi. Hana przechyliła głowę lekko w bok i przymknęła oczy, oddychając głęboko. Miała zaślepiony obraz rzeczywistości. Gdy u boku Starka pojawiła się Pepper, udała, że odchodzi. Jednak obeszła wieżę dookoła, pojawiając się za plecami żołnierzy. Była tak ciekawa swoich mocy, wściekła a zarazem podekscytowana, iż w ogóle nie przemyślała swojej decyzji. Zresztą nie było na to czasu. Zbliżało się późne popołudnie. Nikt jej nie będzie podejrzewał, skryta w cieniu, dla przechodniów jest niewidoczna. Położyła mężczyznom dłonie na karkach, wyobrażając sobie jak ulatuje z nich świadomość. Ponad głowami strażników pojawiły się dwa obłoczki wyglądem przypominające parę, po czym rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Zachwycona Kolbe cofnęła się za betonowy filar, podczas gdy mężczyźni zgarbili się, wypuścili z rąk karabiny i zaczęli bezmyślnie gapić się przed siebie.  
  
   Już nie czuła się bezbronna. Posiadała część mocy Lokiego, a w dodatku Kamień Duszy, którego nikt jej nie mógł odebrać. Była jedną z najpotężniejszych istot na Ziemi. Mogła równać się z najsilniejszymi. Wracała do domu lekkim krokiem, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdyby to samo zrobiła Starkowi, wszystkie problemy zakończyłyby się. Ale co wywoływało u niej taką nienawiść do tego mężczyzny? Usłyszała melodyjny śmiech Lokiego, więc gwałtownie się zatrzymała rozglądając dookoła nerwowo. Bożek minął ją mówiąc: "Dobra robota.", później zniknął w tłumie ludzi ubrany w garnitur i czarny płaszcz. Hana uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. W kamienicy, gdzie mieściło się lokum Steve'a przybrała zmartwioną, pochmurną minę. Weszła do mieszkania, zdejmując i składając płaszcz w kostkę. Na sofie siedział Clint, który układał pasjansa. Kobieta nie spodziewała się go tutaj. Odłożyła płaszcz na pobliską komodę i dosiadła się do Bartona.  
\- Gdzie wszyscy? - zapytała.  
\- Steve bierze prysznic, Bruce ćwiczy jogę, a Sharon odsypia nockę w szpitalu - odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od komputera. Kolbe zmrużyła powieki, nie dając wiary spokojowi przyjaciela. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że wewnątrz mężczyzna szaleje.  
\- Co się stało? - Zdjęła czarne botki, a nogi podwinęła bliżej siebie, zwijając się w kulkę na niewygodnej kanapie.  
\- Cholernie martwię się o Laurę. Od wyjazdu do Gruzji nie odezwałem się do niej ani słowem. Przyszedłem do Kapitana po radę, a ten rozmyśla pod prysznicem - westchnął Hawkeye, na co Hana zareagowała chichotem. Przytuliła do siebie mężczyznę, niemal strącając mu z kolan komputer. Dzięki refleksowi zdołał uchronić go przed upadkiem. - Hulk mnie zniszczy, jak mu rozwalę laptopa.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, pojadę do Laury. Choćby dzisiaj - zaproponowała agentka. W międzyczasie Steve dołączył do przyjaciół. Krople wody spływające z nieułożonych włosów na kark świadczyły o tym, jak bardzo się spieszył. Wycierał twarz ręcznikiem, który wiele przeżył, a zająwszy wreszcie miejsce w fotelu na przeciw Sokolego Oka, zaczął mówić.  
\- Pojadę z Haną. Sprawdzimy co u twojej żony, przekażemy jej najważniejsze informacje i instrukcje, a potem szybko wrócimy.  
Barton zaśmiał się wesoło. W jego oczach czaiły się ogniki rozjaśniające najpoważniejszą atmosferę. Kolbe i Rogers spojrzeli na niego nic nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Zaczynacie być jak bliźnięta syjamskie. Gdzie Steve, tam Hana. I na odwrót - wytłumaczył, popijając wodę gazowaną przyniesioną przez agentkę.  
\- Masz rację, nie możemy ciągle pojawiać się razem - odpowiedziała kobieta.  
\- Nie pojedziesz sama - stanowczo zaprotestował Steve. - To zbyt niebezpieczne.  
\- Co takiego niebezpiecznego jest w odwiedzeniu matki z dziećmi?  
\- Nie pozwolę, by ludzie Starka zrobili ci krzywdę.  
\- Nic mi się nie stanie. - Hana ugryzła się w język w ostatniej chwili. Niewiele brakowało, a wypaplałaby wszystko, co dziś zrobiła. Wtedy zostałaby zdyskredytowana na zawsze. Musiała bardziej się pilnować, uważać.  
\- Przebierzemy się - zadecydował Kapitan, zanim ktokolwiek coś powiedział. Sokole Oko został na noc u Rogersa. Wspólnie zadecydowali, że zbyt niebezpiecznym jest wracanie późnym wieczorem na drugi koniec Nowego Jorku, szczególnie w obecnej sytuacji. Czas, który im pozostał postanowili poświęcić na przygotowanie się do wyjazdu oraz przebranie. Hana spakowała kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy do niewielkiej torby, a z dna walizki wyciągnęła ubrania, bardzo rzadko zakładane - przetarte czarne spodnie oraz brązową skórzaną kurtkę.  
\- Gdybyś miała rude włosy, wyglądałabyś zupełnie jak Nat kilka lat temu - skomentował Clint obserwujący ją przed lustrem. - Ścięła je jeszcze zanim wszyscy się zjednoczyliśmy.  
  
   Noc Barton spędził na kanapie w salonie, udając, że śpi. Hana to wiedziała. Słyszała każdego mieszkańca kawalerki kręcącego się w celu znalezienia sobie miejsca. Jedynie Bruce wydawał się bardzo wykończony ćwiczeniem jogi oraz Sharon po wielogodzinnym dyżurze w szpitalu spali spokojnie. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w zniszczony sufit. Słyszała szuranie krzeseł, otwieranie lodówki. Zapewne Steve wyciągał z lodówki schłodzony sok pomarańczowy. Robił to nieprzerwanie co noc. Opuszczał łóżko dzielone z Carter i siadał przy stole kuchennym na kilkadziesiąt minut, by nad ranem znów wrócić do ukochanej. Kolbe spojrzała na śpiącego obok na łóżku polowym Bannera. Spał jak dziecko, wtulony w zmiętoloną poduszkę, nakryty kocem powleczonym w startą poszewkę. Po drgających niespokojnie ustach agentka widziała, iż spokój doktora jest jedynie pokrywą dla Hulka. Śniła mu się Natasza, na pewno. Przez noce spędzone z Brucem w jednym pokoju nauczyła się jasno interpretować sygnały. _Na-ta-sza_ , zdarzało mu się przywoływać to imię wielokrotnie w ciągu zaledwie godziny. Wyglądało to wtedy jak modlitwa - szereg nieustannie powtarzających się sekwencji, mistyczne, błagalne nawoływanie o pomoc. Każda godzina z fizykiem była dla Hany męcząca. On nie był niczego świadomy, a ona paranoicznie szukała w ciemnościach oznak zzielenienia, czy nagłego przyrostu mięśni. Z następnymi minutami miała coraz cięższe powieki, a Hulk przestał odgrywać tak ważną rolę. Pomimo drzemki, co jakiś czas budziła się i uważnie przyglądała Bannerowi. Obserwowała pokój, wyglądała także za okno. I wtedy wydawało jej się, że ktoś przygląda jej się z dachu przeciwległego budynku. Pomimo niezawodnego wzroku nikogo nie potrafiła dostrzec, towarzyszyło jej jedynie uczucie stałej obserwacji, więc zarzuciła na ramę okna ręcznik.  
  
   Resztę nocy Hana krążyła bezszelestnie po pokoju. Wolała nie używać nowej mocy przy "przyjaciołach", było zbyt niebezpiecznie, aby się ujawniać. Sprawdziła wszystko przed jutrzejszą podróżą, dopakowała jeszcze kilka, ważnych według niej rzeczy. Położyła się do łóżka dopiero, gdy usłyszała Steve'a wracającego do Sharon.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Vibranium jest metalem, którego nie sposób wykryć czujnikami, dlatego nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Steve ma przy sobie nóż. 

 


	9. Rozdział 9

   Tuż po świcie Sam dostarczył swój samochód pod mieszkanie Rogersa. Było to nowoczesne, opancerzone auto z kuloodpornymi szybami. Clint przekazał im dokładne dyspozycje, co do zachowania w swoim domu i wobec swojej żony. Uprzedził kolegów o wszelkich możliwych niespodziewanych wydarzeniach.  
   Nim ruch na drogach rozpoczął się na dobre, agenci już wyjeżdżali na przedmieścia Nowego Jorku. Farma Bartona znajdowała się pięć godzin drogi na południe od Wielkiego Jabłka, więc czekała ich długa i męcząca droga. Hana podziwiała wiosenne krajobrazy mijające za oknem, czasem zadawała Rogersowi pytania o Stany Zjednoczone. Nie licząc lat, które go ominęły, był prawdziwym ekspertem w wielu dziedzinach.  
_"Minęła ósma. Nadajemy wiadomość z ostatniej chwili. Dwóch żołnierzy znalezionych wczoraj nieopodal Stark Tower w stanie wegetacji zmarło dziś nad ranem. Nie wiadomo, co było przyczyną tak złego stanu mężczyzn, lecz lekarze uspakajają, że nie jest to nic zaraźliwego. Sprawa trafiła do prokuratury, a pierwsi świadkowie zostaną przesłuchani w ciągu kilku godzin_."  
   Kolbe zamarła słysząc najnowsze wiadomości. Spojrzała zaniepokojona na Steve'a, który również zwrócił uwagę na poranne informacje.  
\- Co mogło im się stać? - zapytała.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Może jakieś chore wynalazki Tony'ego.  
\- Co teraz będzie? - Hana uważnie badała zachowanie Steve'a. Nie spodziewała się, że jej działanie może przynieść aż takie skutki. Przecież Tony ją widział, mógłby ją oskarżyć. Co wtedy zrobi? Jak się wytłumaczy? Panika znów wdarła się do umysłu kobiety, zamazując racjonalne postrzeganie sytuacji.  
\- On va voir. - Uśmiechnęła się do Rogersa, czując jak uchodzi z niej napięcie. - Zobaczymy.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że znasz francuski.  
\- Nauczyłem się na studiach, w Akademii Sztuk Pięknych.  
   Kolbe była zaskoczona. Do tej pory sądziła, iż celem Kapitana od samego początku było wojsko. Nie spodziewała się delikatnego Steve'a posiadającego jakiś talent, wrażliwego na sztukę.  
\- Niesamowite, jestem pod wrażeniem. - Rogers gestem zachęcił Hanę do mówienia o sobie.  
\- Ja miałam wiele czasu, więc dużo się nauczyłam - zaczęła. - W Podziemiu studiowałam medycynę. Potem nastały czasy komunizmu, więc wędrowałam trochę po świecie, poznając inne kultury. Próbowałam też swoich sił w fizyce, ale oglądając to wszystko, co działo się na świecie, stwierdziłam, że nie chcę brnąć w to dalej.   
   Hana przemilczała najistotniejsze fakty, które ją kształtowały. Ciągłe ukrywanie się, niepewność czy dożyje jutra sprawiły, że stała się bezlitosna w kontaktach z innymi ludźmi. Z dziecięcą łatwością najpierw kogoś do siebie przywiązywała, a potem łamała mu serce kłamiąc prosto w oczy. Tego typu zachowanie pozwalało jej jednak uchwycić się jednego punktu, stale zmieniającego się świata. Zmiany były jedynym pewnikiem w jej życiu.  
\- Niedawno dostałam propozycję kontynuowania mojego zainteresowania medycyną od niezależnej kliniki.  
\- To świetny pomysł, powinnaś się rozwijać, jeśli sprawia ci to przyjemność - oznajmił Steve z entuzjazmem małego chłopca. Jego oczy od razu się rozjaśniły, nadając sylwetce zupełnie inny charakter. - Nie masz zaległości? Od lat czterdziestych minęło sporo czasu.  
\- Dla przypomnienia odbywałam regularnie praktyki w szpitalach na całym świecie. Dwa lata temu skończyłam staż w Londynie.  
\- Widzę, że jesteś doskonale przygotowana - zaśmiał się blondyn. - Organizacja na najwyższym szczeblu.  
\- Systematyka to moje hobby - przyznała.  
   Słońce już niemal górowało. Zielone liście drzew odbijały złotawe promienie, okalając aureolą samochody przejeżdżające drogą ekspresową, na której ruch o tej porze był niezwykle rzadki. Większość Amerykanów cieszyła się wolną niedzielą spędzoną w domu, z rodziną. Asfalt powoli stawał się gorący od południowego słońca nagrzewającego także wnętrza samochodów. Hana rzuciła kurtkę swoją i Steve'a do tyłu, przykrywając nią tarczę. Odsunęła swój fotel maksymalnie do tyłu, rozkoszując się luksusem rozprostowania nóg w trakcie jazdy. Leniwie przeciągnęła się, pozwalając by gorące promienie ogrzały jej porcelanową skórę. Będąc w podróży mogła uciec od męczącego zgiełku miasta, ciągłego zamknięcia w mieszkaniu oraz od problemów, które mnożyły się w zastraszającym tempie. Od kilkudziesięciu minut wiadomości milczały na temat zabitych żołnierzy, a także Aktu Rejestracyjnego. Powoli przestawało ją to martwić, nawet gdyby jej szukali, Steve był całkowicie poddany jej wpływom. Miała szansę uciec, nie dając nikomu znaku życia.  
   W połowie drogi Hana zmieniła Steve'a w prowadzeniu samochodu. Podczas postoju mieli szansę rozprostować nogi.  
\- Kupię coś do jedzenia - stwierdziła kobieta, kierując się do stacji paliw. Od dłuższego czasu towarzyszyło jej ciągłe ssanie w żołądku. Wyobrażała sobie, że Rogers musi być niewyobrażalnie głodny, skoro był niemal dwa razy większy od niej. Wróciła chwilę później z rękami pełnymi jeszcze ciepłych fast foodów. Większą torbę wręczyła Kapitanowi, który przyjął podarek z ulgą.

   Laura Barton przyjęła agentów ciepło, lecz z pewną dozą nieufności. Z góry wytłumaczyli jej cel swojego przybycia. Kobieta była bardzo spokojna, wysłuchała cierpliwie przyjaciół męża.  
\- Nie mamy telewizora. Nie chcę niepotrzebnie denerwować ani siebie, ani dzieci - wyjaśniła.  
\- Superbohaterowie podzielili się na dwa obozy. Tych, którzy aprobują kierowanie TARCZY przez rząd reprezentuje Stark, a tych, którzy wolą działać pod kontrolą niezależnego dyrektora reprezentujemy my - wytłumaczył Steve.  
\- I Clint jest pewnie z wami - dokończyła Laura. - Mój Boże, a kilka dni temu była u mnie Natasza, pytała o niego. Chciała się spotkać.  
\- Co jej powiedziałaś? - zapytał Rogers.  
\- Prawdę, że nie wiem gdzie jest mój mąż i nie miałam z nim kontaktu od dłuższego czasu.  
   Hana podeszła do kobiety i uścisnęła jej dłonie. Zatroskana, spojrzała na bawiące się w salonie dzieci.  
\- Clint bardzo was kocha, i tęskni. Jednak teraz musisz być ostrożna, wasz kontakt będzie zerwany przez najbliższy czas.  
\- Rozumiem - odpowiedziała pani Barton twardym i pewnym głosem. Wstała, przeciągając się. - Już późno, pewnie jesteście zmęczeni. Pójdę zamknąć kury, a potem zrobię wam coś do jedzenia.  
   Przed północą agenci byli już najedzeni do syta, gospodyni pokazała im pokoje, w których mogą się ugościć, a sama poszła porozmawiać z dziećmi i położyć je spać. Dla Coopera było to niezwykłe przeżycie, zaś Lila bardzo polubiła nową ciocię. Dzieciaki ogromnie ucieszyły się z wizyty bohaterów, długo nie mogły zasnąć, namawiając mamę, by pozwoliła agentom zostać na dłużej.  
   Podobne uczucie towarzyszyło Kolbe. Pragnęła zostać w tym uroczym miejscu, z dala od problemów i widma nadchodzącej wojny. Odciąć się od wszystkiego, co spowodowała, uciec od dociekliwych ludzi, ukryć Kamień, swój największy skarb. Kojące nastawienie Laury poskromiło zszargane nerwy kobiety, odnosiła wrażenie, że mogłyby się świetnie dogadać.

   Agentkę obudziły duszności, nie mogła złapać oddechu, więc przewróciła się na bok. Zegar ścienny wskazywał trzecią dwadzieścia. Przymknęła oczy, przed nią wirował obraz upadających żołnierzy, zatrzymujących się respiratorów. Stała nad grobami mężczyzn, których nawet nie znała, a pozbawiła życia. Na nagrobkach widniała płaskorzeźba przedstawiająca ją jako pięknego anioła, lecz okraszona napisem "ZABIŁA". Hana zerwała się z łóżka, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Upadła na podłogę, zegar wskazywał tym razem za dziesięć czwartą. W ciemności jej dłonie przybrały dziwny kolor, zapaliła więc światło. Zdusiła w sobie okrzyk przerażenia, bowiem z jej dłoni kapała na podłogę brunatna posoka. Ostrożnie wyszła z pokoju, otworzyła na oścież drzwi łazienki i dorwała się do kranu, gwałtownie go odkręcając. Sięgnęła po szorstką gąbkę i poczęła nią mocno szorować ręce. Woda spływała brudna krwią, zaś skóra agentki wcale nie chciała się domyć. Wylała już niemal całe mydło. Duszności nie ustępowały, łapała powietrze haustami. Umywalka pełna była brunatnej krwi, która znaczyła dłonie agentki. Rozejrzała się dookoła pomieszczenia, wszystko, czego dotknęła miało na sobie ślad jej brudnych palców.  
    
   Do łazienki wszedł zaalarmowany Steve. Kolbe spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie, po czym upadła na kolana.  
\- Mam krew na rękach! -wrzasnęła. - Nie podchodź do mnie!  
Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Hana, nic tu nie widzę. Nic się nie dzieje. - Siłą postawił ją do pionu. - Odstaw tą cholerną szczotkę. Zedrzesz sobie skórę.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz! - Spojrzała na niego. Musiał widzieć. Kłamał. Wszystko było we krwi. - Mam krew na rękach!  
   Nagle znaleźli się w kuchni. Łapała powietrze jak ryba, panicznie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie mogła skupić wzroku na jednym punkcie. Miała na dłoniach krew żołnierzy, których przedwczoraj zabiła. Wszyscy się dowiedzą, jaka jest naprawdę.  
\- Spójrz na mnie. - Rogers zatrzymał jej głowę w swoich ciepłych dłoniach. Dotyk mężczyzny sprowadził ją na ziemię. - Nic się nie dzieje, tylko ci się wydaje. Masz gorączkę.  
Dołączyła do nich zaniepokojona Laura, która przyniosła ze sobą lekarstwa.  
\- Weźmiesz jedną tabletkę, dobrze? - zwróciła się do Hany. - To lekarstwo ci pomoże.  
   Kolbe zastosowała się do polecenia kobiety. Steve usiadł przy niej, przygarniając do siebie ramieniem. Zadrżała pod naporem ciepłego ramienia. Dopiero teraz dawało jej się we znaki pieczenie rąk spowodowane zdartą skórą. Patrzyła przed siebie, ledwo pamiętając, co niedawno zaszło. Duszności całkowicie ustąpiły, oddychając miarowo, czuła jak kleją jej się oczy.

\- Jak się dziś czujemy? - Oślepiające światło obudziło Hanę z błogiego, spokojnego snu. Laura rozsunęła zasłony w oknach. Agentka niechętnie otworzyła oczy, spoglądając na kobietę.  
\- Ledwie pamiętam, co się ze mną działo.  
\- Dostałaś nagłego ataku paniki. - Barton usiadła na łóżku, przy Hanie. Na stoliku nocnym stała szklanka z wodą, a obok niej dwie tabletki. - Kazałam ci wziąć leki na uspokojenie, tu leżą dawki na kolejne dwa dni.  
   Laura pogłaskała Hanę opiekuńczym gestem po głowie. Kobieta miała wrażenie, że delikatności i czułości Clint nauczył się od swojej żony. To była naprawdę ciepła i piękna kobieta, która wzbudzała zaufanie od samego początku.  
\- Przeżyłaś coś tragicznego, to normalna reakcja organizmu na szok. Podejrzewam, że w Nowym Jorku wszystko wróci do normy, ale gdyby coś się działo, po prostu do mnie przyjedź. - Szatynka uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco do agentki. Z dołu słyszeć się dało tłuczenie garnków oraz zapach spalenizny. - Steve i dzieciaki pomagają mi w obiedzie, ale chyba nie najlepiej im idzie. Zejdź do nas, gdy będziesz się czuła na siłach.  
   Pół godziny później, Hana schodziła na dół. Miała wrażenie, że nocny atak odebrał jej całkowicie siły. Czuła się jakby przejechał po niej walec, a następnie czołg. Zapachy dochodzące z kuchni były obce, ale bardzo kuszące. Na powitanie, dzieci rzuciły się Kolbe na szyję. Mała Lila ciągnęła ją za rękę, aby pokazać swoją kolekcję lalek Barbie, zaś Cooper zaczepiał dyndającego nogami Nathaniela. Malca ledwo było widać w ogromnych ramionach Steve'a. Niemowlę śmiało się i gruchało po swojemu do Kapitana Ameryki, który odwzajemniał zaczepki z uroczym uśmiechem. Serce Hany wykonało trzy koziołki, po czym opadło całym swym ciężarem aż do stóp.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - Mężczyzna zauważył kobietę, dopiero, gdy stanęła obok niego, słuchając trajkotania Lily. Dziewczynka była zachwycona gośćmi, przyjmowała ich niczym mała dama. Uraczyła ich wyimaginowaną herbatką w plastikowych filiżankach dla lalek.  
\- Lepiej - odpowiedziała. - Dziękuję, za herbatkę, pani Lilu.  
\- Ciociu, a czy ty jesteś żoną wujka Steve'a? - zapytała dziewczynka, wpychając główkę między dwójkę dorosłych. Hana, która do tej pory bawiła się z Nathanielem, zastygła.  
\- Nie - odpowiedziała równocześnie z Rogersem.  
\- Jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi.  
Lila zmarkotniała. Marszcząc zgrabny nosek, wyglądała zupełnie jak Clint.  
\- Szkoda - mruknęła wielce zafrapowana. - Byłoby super.  
\- Nie martwcie się - zaśmiała się Laura przelewając gorące danie do miseczek. - Ostatnio pytała Nat, czy będzie miała dzidziusia.  
_"Minęła pierwsza, tylko u nas najświeższe informacje. Prezydent podpisał dziś rano ostateczny projekt ustawy Kongresu, nazwany Pierwszym Porozumieniem. Ustawa zakłada nadzór organów Pentagonu nad działaniem innych osób niż związanych ze służbami specjalnymi, czy wojskiem. Dotychczas osoby te nie były kontrolowane w żaden sposób, a ich działania niejednokrotnie prowadziły do tragedii. Prezydent zachęca przyłączenie się do Porozumienia inne państwa, w których istnieją komórki organizacyjne byłej TARCZY."_  
\- Musimy jechać - odrzekł Steve, oddając Nathaniela pod opiekę matki.  
\- Ale zjecie chociaż obiad? - zaprotestowała Laura.  
\- Chyba nie mamy czasu - odpowiedziała Hana, pakując do niewielkiej torby swoje rzeczy. W tym czasie Rogers zdążył już odpalić samochód. Kolbe ucałowała Laurę oraz dzieciaki i obiecała, że odwiedzi ich, gdy sytuacja się uspokoi.

   Tym razem agentka przespała prawie całą drogę, Steve jechał bardzo szybko. Gdy zaproponowała, że go zmieni, stanowczo zaprzeczył. Obudziła się, kiedy słońce znajdowało się już na zachodzie. Drzewa łagodnie kołysały się w powiewach wiosennego wiatru. Niewielkie ilości trawy niewinnie wystawały zza betonowych krawężników, zieleniąc się świeżo. Wszystko dookoła było piękne.  
\- Ile nam zostało? - zapytała, przeciągając się w siedzeniu.  
\- Jakieś dwadzieścia minut do przedmieścia Nowego Jorku.  
Hana zauważyła kilkaset metrów przed nimi samochód policyjny.  
\- Steve, skręć w tą leśną drogę - nakazała.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Przed nami są policjanci, zatrzymają nas.  
   Mężczyzna gwałtownie skręcił w lewo, zaś Kolbe poczęła chować do kurtki dokumenty i inne rzeczy, które mogłyby świadczyć o ich tożsamości. Zatrzymali samochód, gdy już dalej nie dało się jechać, ale radiowóz siedział im na ogonie. Biegli przez las, możliwie blisko siebie. Kapitan nałożył w biegu tarczę na plecy. Słyszeli krzyk policjantów oraz strzały oddawane w powietrze między drzewami. Wbiegli na wysoki na prawie sto metrów i długi na kilkaset jardów most, za nimi wciąż biegli funkcjonariusze. Hana natychmiast zatrzymała się, bowiem przed nimi rozpościerała się ogromna kilkudziesięciometrowa przerwa, której nie sposób było przeskoczyć. Policjanci zwolnili, zmierzając ku nim z triumfalnymi uśmiechami na twarzach. Dopiero teraz kobieta mogła im się przyjrzeć bliżej i stwierdzić, że wcale nie są tymi, za których się podają. Przynajmniej jednego z nich kojarzyła z działań HYDRY.  
\- Ufasz mi? - szepnął Steve.  
\- Zaufanie to pojęcie względne...- zanim zdążyła dokończyć, Rogers objął mocno jej sylwetkę i przycisnął do siebie, rzucając ich złączone ciała w przepaść między dwiema częściami mostu. Spadali wystarczająco długo, by Kolbe zaczęła panikować. Naturalnym odruchem było to, że próbowała się wyrwać ze stalowego uścisku.  
\- Weź głęboki wdech i nie puszczaj mnie nawet na chwilę.   
   Setne sekundy później oboje wylądowali w lodowatej wodzie, a wartki nurt rzeki szybko popchnął ich daleko od mostu. Ciało Kapitana Ameryki bardzo szybko zaczęło tracić duże pokłady ciepła. Przykładając twarz do jego szyi, Hana mogła wyczuć, że ma gęsią skórę, a mięśniami zaczynają targać konwulsje. Jej samej nic się nie stało, oprócz tego, iż trochę się ochłodziła, a nasiąknięte wodą ubrania zaczęły ciągnąć ją w dół. Jednak Rogers miał wszystko dokładnie opracowane - tarcza przymocowana na plecach zadziałała niczym boja, utrzymała ich na powierzchni wody*. Żołnierz nie wypuścił Kolbe ani na chwilę ze swoich ramion, dopiero, gdy minęli dość pokaźny spadek rzeczny, wynurzył ich oboje i zacumował przy brzegu. Posadził agentkę na tarczy, którą uprzednio zdjął, a następnie pozwolił, by dużo łagodniejszy nurt pchał ich do przodu. Ostrożnie, trzymał się cały czas lewego brzegu, zaś słońce im sprzyjało, bowiem z prawej strony byli zupełnie niewidoczni.  
\- Mogłeś nas zabić - wyrzuciła Hana, uderzając go otwartą dłonią w ramię. W pewnym momencie myślała, że się udusi pod wodą.  
\- Ratowałem nam życie. - Rogers żartobliwie zachybotał tarczą.  
\- Może powinniśmy wyjść na brzeg? Jesteś lodowaty - zatroskała się kobieta.  
\- Spędziłem siedemdziesiąt lat jako bryła lodu, godzina nie zrobi mi różnicy.  
    Rzeka Hudson nie była ładna. Brudna i mulista, roztaczała wokół nieprzyjemną atmosferę. Po jednej kąpieli ubrania agentów były do wyrzucenia, a ich włosy kleiły się od błota. Drzewa porastające brzeg tej ogromnej drogi wyglądały smutnie oraz przerażająco, ich liście wcale nie wykazywały oznak zdrowia. Kolbe nie zamierzała podziwiać tak okropnych widoków, więc wolała pomilczeć w towarzystwie Kapitana.  
    W pewnym momencie przyjemną ciszę przerwał dźwięk telefonu.  
\- Och, czyli Tony nie kłamał, mówiąc, że jest niezniszczalny - skwitował Steve, odbierając komórkę. Hana uśmiechnęła się do siebie, bo robił to w iście komiczny sposób.  
_Rogers, jak daleko jesteś od Wielkiego Jabłka? zapytał Fury._  
\- Jakąś godzinę, a co?  
_Kojarzysz starą rafinerię w okolicy Yonkers?_  
\- Jasne.  
_To przyjedź tam, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę._  
   Dyrektor natychmiast rozłączył się, nie dając szansy na dowiedzenie się czegoś więcej.  
\- Ufamy mu? - zapytała Hana, gdy Rogers podsadzał ją na wyłożony betonem brzeg rzeki. W porę opuścili akwen, ponieważ chwilę później przepłynął tamtędy statek.  
\- Musimy. - Wkroczyli na tereny typowo przemysłowe. - Do rafinerii mamy niecałe trzy mile.  
    Wokół pełno było obskurnych betonowych molochów, stalowych magazynów, zaś ulice były brudne i śmierdzące. Dwójka agentów idealnie pasowała do tej paskudnej scenerii. Wyschnięci, nie wyglądali najgorzej, jednak każdy kto miał do czynienia z Nowym Jorkiem choć trochę, mógł stwierdzić, że zaliczyli kąpiel w rzece.  
     Rafineria była burzącym się budynkiem, postawionym zupełnie na odludziu i całkowicie nie utylizowanym. Z daleka czuć było dookoła swąd ropy, który jednak nie zachęcał do odwiedzin, co im służyło. Całość wyglądała na martwą, opuszczoną, ale po wejściu do środka agenci mogli wyczuć obecność innych ludzi. Gdzieś słychać było kroki, Hana czuła się obserwowana. Po wejściu na pierwsze piętro, mogli ujrzeć nową bazę operacyjną w pełnej krasie.  
\- Jak chcesz, to potrafisz się pospieszyć, Rogers - powitał ich Nick.

* kolejna super właściwość vibranium, które ma mniejszą gęstość od wody (wymyślone przeze mnie)

 


	10. Rozdział 10

_Salon bankietowy warszawskiego hotelu "Bristol" przeżywa drugą młodość. Towarzystwo polsko-radzieckich oficerów raz po raz wybucha gromkim śmiechem na słowa uroczych panienek, siedzących u ich boku. Młode kobietki uśmiechają się niewinnie, zapijając gorzką wódkę sokiem porzeczkowym. Obowiązkowym wyposażeniem każdego okrągłego czteroosobowego stolika jest lampka w dawnym stylu art deco. Kelnerki krzątają się pomiędzy krzesłami żołnierzy, uzupełniając braki w chlebie, kiszonych ogórkach, szynce oraz innych rarytasach niedostępnych dla szarego obywatela miasta. Kryształowe kandelabry nastrojowo oświetlają złotą poświatą gustowne karmazynowe obicia drewnianych krzeseł i o ton jaśniejsze kotary udrapowane na wysokich ścianach. Dywany, którymi wyłożono parkiet w ogóle nie noszą śladów używania. "Bristol" jest taki, jakby nigdy nie przydarzyła mu się wojna.  
  
     Kobieta w pięknej szmaragdowej sukni spływającej kaskadami ku ziemi spogląda smutnie przez okno, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi dookoła. Na parapecie stoi kieliszek szampana, nawet nie tknięty przez nią. Nie pasuje do kolorowego towarzystwa. Kurczowo zaciska dłonie w pięści, porządkując informacje zdobyte dla Państwa Podziemnego, a raczej jego resztek. Oglądała w ciemności Warszawę podnoszącą się z kolan. Została prawie w całości odbudowana, jednak nie jest to to samo miasto, które kiedyś stało się dla niej całym światem. To już koniec świetnej ery. Jej ojczyzna została zdobyta, korzy się na kolanach, będąc zwycięzcą. Dochodzi do wniosku, że wolałaby umrzeć razem z miastem, cztery lata temu.   
  
\- Taka krasiwaja djewuszka, a nie igrajet... - Podchodzi do niej młody mężczyzna w wojskowym mundurze Armii Radzieckiej. Kolbe stara się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Wciąż uparcie patrzy za okno, próbując dostrzec płomienie czterdziestego czwartego roku. Wojskowy milczy, przypatruje się jej uważnie. - Przepraszam, jesteś Polką.   
    Jego polszczyzna nie jest nienaganna, ale bardzo poprawna. Hana odwraca wzrok, poświęcając mu wreszcie uwagę. Ma intensywnie niebieskie oczy, jest gładko ogolony, a krótkie włosy w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady lśnią pod oficerską czapką. Charakteryzują go szczególne rysy twarzy - ostre zakończenia kości policzkowych oraz żuchwy. Nie jest Rosjaninem, Kolbe ma bardzo czujne oko, ale nie jest także Polakiem. Mimo wszystko znajduje się tutaj - w sercu operacyjnym komunistycznych rządów.   
\- Nie jesteś stąd - oznajmia prostolinijnie, będąc wciąż zaalarmowaną, agentka.   
\- Bynajmniej. Może zatańczymy? - proponuje. Na dłoniach ma białe rękawiczki, rzadko spotykany element ubioru u radzieckich żołnierzy. Hana przekonuje się do nieznajomego, być może to właśnie jego szuka. Ma znaleźć obcokrajowca, wtopionego w żołnierzy rosyjskich i wyciągnąć z niego jak najwięcej. Podaje dłoń wojskowemu, dając się zaprowadzić na zatłoczony parkiet.   
\- Jak ci na imię?   
    Żołnierz milczy przez chwilę. Jego niebieskie oczy wydają się martwe, są matowe, nie widać w nich cienia emocji.   
\- James - niemal syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby, wkłada tyle nienawiści w to imię, że musi ukrywać coś ważnego. Agentka już kilka minut temu postanowiła zbadać tego człowieka, więc korzysta z nadarzającej się okazji i poddaje się ramionom mężczyzny.   
\- Ostrzegam, że nie umiem tańczyć.   
    Wojskowy zastyga na chwilę w bezruchu, jego lewa dłoń bardzo mocno zaciska się na szmaragdowym materiale, przyprawiając Hanę o dreszcze. Lodowate ciarki przepływają wzdłuż kręgosłupa, niczym miliony igieł wbijających się w każdy nerw. Kobieta łapie Jamesa za rękę, która wydaje się bardzo twarda. On jest zaskoczony, przez chwilę mruga oczyma, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Agentka uśmiecha się do niego nieśmiało.   
\- Może lepiej napijmy się czegoś - proponuje.   
     W całym towarzystwie są prawdopodobnie jedyną parą, która pije szampana, więc barman patrzy na nich ogromnie zdziwiony. Trochę rozmawiają, James czasem się spina i zastyga w bezruchu na moment, a potem znów włącza się do dyskusji.   
\- Nie powiedziałaś, jak masz na imię - przypomina żołnierz.   
\- Wszyscy mnie tu znają - odpowiada, próbując ukryć zmieszanie. Oboje już trochę wypili, a Hana musi wyciągnąć z mężczyzny informacje. Wciąż nie jest pewna, czy to ten, którego szuka, ale jest jedynym pasującym do opisu człowiekiem.   
\- Chodzi mi o to prawdziwe imię.  
\- Hanna - przyznaje się szczerze. Mógł jej powiedzieć, że nazywa się Aleksander, Jakub lub Pieter, ale wyznał jej swoje obce w tej części Europy imię. Kobieta twierdzi, że warto mu choć trochę zaufać. Dużo ze sobą rozmawiają przez kolejne godziny, aż dochodzi druga w nocy. Większość towarzystwa ledwo stoi na nogach, a panny muszą podpierać wojskowych, gdy ci mają ochotę wstać.   
\- Chodźmy do mnie - szepcze James. Jego ciepły oddech przy rozpalonej skórze, wywołuje u Hany kolejne dreszcze. Bardzo nierozsądnie, lecz z poświęceniem dla swojej pracy, panna Olszewska zgadza się na propozycję mężczyzny. Całą drogę do jego mieszkania na Woli, dzielą się czułościami.   
  
   W drodze do mieszkania na drugim piętrze wybucha między nimi fala namiętności. Hanna szarpie drobnymi dłońmi guziki jasnobrązowego munduru, a James obsypuje pocałunkami twarz i jedwabistą szyję kobiety. Jednym pociągnięciem za klamkę oboje wpadają do mieszkania, które za sobą zatrzaskują. Mężczyzna zrzuca płaszcz szatynki na ziemię i prowadzi Hannę do sypialni, nie przerywając gorących pocałunków. Olszewska niemal zrywa mundur z żołnierza, gdy upadają na łóżko. Zabiera się za odpinanie guzików śnieżnobiałej koszuli, podczas, gdy on zajmuje się haftkami na jej sukience. James bierze w swoje usta płatek ucha dziewczyny i delikatnie przygryza, a z ust Hany wydobywa się cichy jęk. Mężczyzna spina się, gdy chce zdjąć z niego koszulę. Kobieta czuje na nagich plecach materiał jedwabnych rękawiczek. Pręży się niczym kotka pod dotykiem Jamesa.   
W całym mieszkaniu rozlega się donośny dźwięk telefonu, który prawdopodobnie znajduje się w kuchni. Żołnierz przewraca oczyma, a wzdychającą Hanę przerzuca na drugą połowę łóżka.  
\- Panno Haniu, ta noc należy do nas, ale najpierw odbiorę telefon. - Znika w korytarzu prowadzącym do kuchni, skąd za chwilę dochodzi jego baryton w języku rosyjskim. Kobieta przeciąga się i postanawia wyciągnąć z kredensu wino, które James na pewno posiada. Uśmiech zadowolenia krąży na jej spierzchniętych, mocno czerwonych od pocałunków ustach. Otwiera niewielkie drzwiczki od szafy i niemalże od razu zastyga w bezruchu.   
      
   Nie docierają już do niej żadne głosy, ponieważ w kredensie, gdzie miało znajdować się wino, leży kilka porządnych stalowych noży, nowoczesny karabin z wymiennymi lufami, czarny kostium idealnie złożony w kostkę oraz kartonowa teczka z jej zdjęciem opatrzona napisami w cyrylicy.   
Żadne wyjście z tej sytuacji nie jest dobre, bowiem Hanna nie ma szans na ucieczkę. Więc już się zorientowali, HYDRA wie o jej poszukiwaniach, o misji. Wysłała zabójcę, żeby uśpił jej czujność i zamordował bez cienia zawahania. Ponieważ kobieta nie ma już nic do stracenia, a głos w kuchni jest coraz cichszy, otwiera okno w sypialni i skacze w dół, zanim James zdąży wrócić do pokoju.   
_  
    Wanda z trudem powstrzymuje Hanę przed upadkiem na ziemię. Olszewska przez lata ukrywała się przed Duchem, a teraz ma go tuż przed sobą. Wygląda inaczej - jego oczy są martwe, nie wyrażają żadnych emocji; ma kilkudniowy zarost oraz włosy sięgające prawie do ramion. Z dawnego żołnierza, który próbował ją uwieść, niewiele zostało.   
    Wszyscy są ostrożni, Hawkeye i Fury stoją za Zimowym Żołnierzem, protekcyjnie obserwując krzesło, na którym siedzi. Wydaje się, że on ją poznaje, przez chwilę zawiesza na niej oko, a potem jego usta rozciągają się w gorzkim uśmiechu, znikającym po spojrzeniu na Kapitana Amerykę.   
Steve się cieszy, choć stara się nie okazać przesadnego entuzjazmu. Jego twarz jest teraz pełna nadziei, sylwetka drży niewidocznie, mężczyzna bierze głęboki oddech.   
\- Pamiętasz mnie?  
\- Twoja mama miała na imię Sarah - odpowiada Zimowy Żołnierz, zachrypniętym głosem. Wygląda na zmęczonego, jego oczy są mocno podkrążone, ale zaraz potem cicho śmieje się pod nosem. - A ty wypychałeś buty gazetami, bo ciągle były na ciebie za duże.   
    Oczy Rogersa zachodzą łzami, podchodzi do żołnierza i bierze go w objęcia, wciąż drżąc. James jest zaskoczony, gwałtownie sztywnieje, nie jest w stanie odwzajemnić uścisku, ale uśmiecha się do Steve'a, a wtedy jego oczy po raz pierwszy zyskują ciepły blask. W Kapitanie definitywnie coś się zmienia, jego wzrok nie jest już tak apatyczny i chmurny jak wtedy, gdy Hana spotkała go pierwszy raz.   
    Jednak kobieta nie jest zadowolona, ponieważ wraz z ponownym spojrzeniem Zimowego Żołnierza wyblakłe wspomnienia wracają ze zdwojoną siłą. Mężczyzna, który ją uwiódł tylko po to, żeby zabić, stoi kilka metrów przed nią i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wita się z dawno niewidzianym przyjacielem. Głosy dochodzące od innych osób są niewyraźne, jedyne, na czym Kolbe potrafi się skupić to martwe oczy Jamesa, który bez wahania udusiłby ją, gdy spałaby obok niego zupełnie naga i bezbronna. Mógłby także zastrzelić ją i upozorować samobójstwo, możliwości było wiele, a milicji każdy by uwierzył, bo nikt tak naprawdę jej nie znał.   
    Hana wychodzi, głośno trzaskając stalowymi drzwiami. Czuje jak skóra się na niej pali, niemalże boleśnie, w miejscach, których kiedyś dotykał ON. Stara się oddychać miarowo, ale obrzydzenie i paranoiczny strach o własne życie nie pozwalają zapomnieć o mężczyźnie siedzącym w pomieszczeniu. W czym jest od niego lepsza? Kłamie, unieszczęśliwia ludzi, oszukuje... wiele można by wymieniać, nic jej nie usprawiedliwia, ponieważ jest tak samo złym człowiekiem jak Duch.   
Zaraz za nią na korytarzu pojawia się Steve, który znów łapie ją za ramię zbyt gwałtownie.   
\- Co się dzieje? - jego wzrok jest wyzywający, oskarżający o zawinienie przeciwko przyjacielowi.   
\- Wiesz, że niezwykle ciepło przyjmujesz maszynę do zabijania? - odpowiada kobieta dość agresywnie. Widok Jamesa budzi w niej najgorsze instynkty, tym bardziej, że Rogers jest po jego stronie.   
\- To mój przyjaciel, Bucky Barnes. Prosiłem, żebyś pomogła mi go odnaleźć...   
\- Och, ale zapomniałeś wspomnieć, że to cholerny Zimowy Żołnierz!   
\- On już nim nie jest! A poza tym nic ci nie zrobił!  
\- Nieprawda! - wrzeszczy kobieta. Wyrywając się z uścisku Steve'a. - Zawsze nim będzie! Oprócz tego, próbował mnie zabić i prawie mu się udało!   
    Rogers zastyga w bezruchu, jest bardzo zszokowany tą informacją, zaś Hana nie może już dłużej wstrzymywać łez, więc odwraca się tyłem do mężczyzny i podchodzi do wąskiego okna z widokiem na parking rafinerii. Przestrzeń dookoła jest wąska, wywołuje u niej panikę, z którą wiąże się wiele złych wspomnień.   
  
_Dotyk bosych stóp na mroźnym śniegu, lufa pistoletu przy skroni, bolesny uścisk. Strach w oczach przyjaciół. Naukowcy rozmawiający po niemiecku. Ucieczka. Burza. Piorun. Ból nie do opisania, rozchodzący się w każdym milimetrze jej ciała oraz konwulsje targające mięśniami, gdy próbuje wydostać się spod grubej warstwy lodu na jeziorze.  
On. Niebieskie oczy. Mundur. Miękkie usta pieszczące spragnioną czułości duszę i ciało. Mocny, żołnierski uścisk. Dotyk jedwabnych rękawiczek. Ucieczka. Mróz. Paraliżujący strach. _  
  
\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem cię teraz denerwować - reflektuje się Kapitan po długiej ciszy, podczas której Hana wylała mnóstwo łez. - Musisz wziąć swoje lekarstwa, zanim znów dopadnie cię atak paniki.   
    Steve powoli zbliża się do kobiety, szukając w jej kurtce fiolki z medykamentami od Laury. Kolbe jest zdezorientowana, rozgląda się dookoła, aż jej wzrok trafia na szyby w drzwiach, przez które widzi jak Duch rozmawia z dyrektorem Furym i Wandą. Och, już przekupił ich na swoją stronę, nikomu nie może zaufać. Gdy Rogers otwiera pudełko, agentka łapie go gwałtownie za ramię, zmuszając tym samym do zamknięcia fiolki zanim tabletki się wysypią.   
\- Nie wierz w ani jedno jego słowo - mówi szeptem, ale na tyle wyraźnie, że słyszy ją Clint stojący nieopodal. - On chce nas wszystkich zabić. I zrobi to.   
    Polka zbliża się do Steve'a, ich twarze dzieli zaledwie kilka centymetrów.   
\- Poderżnie nam gardła, gdy będziemy spali.   
\- Może ja się tym zajmę - proponuje Barton, zabierając Rogersowi tabletki i obejmując kobietę ramieniem. - Inni cię potrzebują.   
    Kapitan odchodzi bardzo zasmucony i zmieszany, ale w środku panuje wielka wrzawa spowodowana rozmowami.   
\- Cześć, Hana. Jak było na wsi?   
Kolbe mruga oczami kilka razy, aż wreszcie marszczy czoło, spoglądając na Hawkeye'a nieprzytomnie.   
\- Clint...Czy ja właśnie...  
\- Spokojnie - uspokaja mężczyzna, przytulając do siebie kobietę. - Weźmiesz tabletki?  
Hanna posłusznie spełnia prośbę przyjaciela, połykając pigułki z brunatnej fiolki. Barton wciąż głaszcze ją po plecach, zdejmuje całe napięcie.   
\- Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać - szepcze Clint, uśmiechając się niewinnie do agentki. - Laurę poznałem na studiach, robiłem wtedy dyplom z psychoterapii.   
\- Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś psychologiem? - śmieje się Hana.   
\- Między innymi dlatego zajmuję się rekrutacją nowych adeptów. Rozmawiając z nimi sprawdzam ich przystosowanie do służby dla TARCZY.   
\- Co sądzisz o mnie? Chyba nie najlepiej sobie radzę.   
\- Masz doskonałą intuicję, bystry umysł i silną psychikę. Momenty załamania zdarzają się każdemu, nawet najlepszym - Mężczyzna przerywa na chwilę, odchrząkając znacząco, a potem zniża głos do ledwo słyszalnego szeptu. - W Budapeszcie taka sama rzecz spotkała moją _koleżankę_ , zajmowałem się nią wtedy przez kilka tygodni. Sądzę, że tobie uda się wyjść z tego szybciej.   
    W międzyczasie pojawia się kilku nowych przybyszy, którzy przynoszą materace do magazynu, gdzie przed chwilą Steve witał się z Buckym. Hana nie rozpoznaje nikogo, jednak wszyscy witają gorąco Clinta i przy okazji także ją.   
\- Nasze rzeczy osobiste zrzuciliśmy razem z waszymi do skrytek w lesie. Barnes miał dobry pomysł, nie możemy trzymać wszystkich rzeczy w jednym miejscu - odzywa się wysoki i postawny mężczyzna, czekając na kolejnych ludzi, którzy do niego dołączają. W rafinerii robi się coraz gęściej, mnóstwo ludzi pojawia się na wszystkich piętrach, różne miejsca adaptują sobie jako sypialnie.   
\- Tych, co dobrze strzelają poproszę na górę i w rogi budynku! - krzyczy Fury, wychylając się zza stalowych drzwi.   
\- Jak długo Duch jest z wami? - pyta Kolbe, zakładając ręce na piersi. Obserwuje rozchodzące się towarzystwo. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydają się normalnymi obywatelami Ameryki, jednakże każdy z nich posiada jakąś niespotykaną zdolność.   
\- Kilka miesięcy - odpowiada Clint bezpardonowo. - Robił za cichego ochroniarza Steve'a, na wypadek gdyby rząd postanowił go przedwcześnie sprzątnąć. Deptał wam po piętach, gdy wchodziliście w niebezpieczne sytuacje i obserwował mieszkanie w nocy.   
\- Był z nami u Laury?   
\- Tego zabroniłem, wydaje mi się, że miała już zbyt dużo gości - ucina Barton. - Aż tak mu nie ufam.   
     Do wieczora w rafinerii zbiera się już ponad pięćdziesiąt osób, wśród których znajdują się niesamowite osoby. Większość z nich stanowią mężczyźni, ale kobiety dorównują im zarówno krzepą jak i poczuciem humoru. Jest ostatni tydzień maja, nadchodzący wieczór wydaje się być ciepły, więc wszyscy zebrani siedzą w korytarzu, okna są otwarte, a oni rozkoszują się lekkim wiatrem przepływającym przez wolne przestrzenie. Hana stara się znaleźć jak najdalej od Barnesa, który uważnie ją obserwuje, gdy tylko nie jest zajęty odpowiadaniem na pytania zadawane przez Rogersa.        
   Kobieta rozmawia trochę z wyraźnie przygnębioną Wandą, dogadują się dobrze, być może przez osaczenie, w jakim się znalazły.   
    Wraz z nastaniem wieczoru w rafinerii następuje niemal całkowity mrok oraz cisza przerywana szeptami i oddechami buntowników. Strzelcy pełnią wartę na szczycie budynku, zaś inne osoby patrolują parter. Avengers są skupieni w jednej z sal, wzdłuż ścian ustawione są ich materace, na których odpoczywają, co najmniej kilka osób czuwa z zamkniętymi oczami. Agentka czuje na sobie palący wzrok Zimowego Żołnierza, spoczywającego tuż obok Steve'a, po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Myśli kołują się w jej głowie, niczym nieposkromiona rzeka z nurtem spieniającym wodę. Kobietę zaczyna boleć głowa, ma już dosyć wrażeń na dziś, ale własne paranoje nie pozwalają spać spokojnie. Magazyn, w którym się mieszczą jest ponury, ale suchy i sterylny. Od betonowej posadzki ciągnie zimno, jednak nikt nie narzeka, bo zapewne większość grupy mieszkała w o wiele gorszych warunkach. W ścianach nie ma okien, więc jedynym źródłem światła pozostają lampy jarzeniowe mrugające raz po raz z wyczerpania. Kobieta widzi drobny ruch po drugiej stronie sali, a jej wzrok w końcu napotyka obojętne oczy Ducha.   
\- Nienawidzę cię - syczy Kolbe z całą mocą, jaką może w sobie zebrać, zaś łzy same cisną jej się do oczu. On tylko spokojnie uśmiecha się, jakby nigdy nic się nie zdarzyło. Hana nie mogąc znieść dłużej obecności Barnesa, próbuje zmusić się do zaśnięcia, co się nie udaje z powodu ogromnego strachu, że gdy tylko zamknie oczy, już więcej się nie obudzi.   
  
   Poranek nie przynosi żadnych zmian. Avengers starają się jak najlepiej umocnić budowlę oraz uporządkować ją, lecz wiedzą, że niebawem Ross odkryje ich dziuplę. Dodatkowo napięte stosunki nie ułatwiają współpracy, a przerażona obecnością Zimowego Żołnierza Hana trzyma się wyłącznie w pobliżu Clinta, który zaś nie przyjmuje jej zachowania z aprobatą.   
\- Steve się dąsa... - zauważa Kolbe, gdy razem z Bartonem układają zapasy jedzenia na półkach.   
\- Owszem - odpowiada krótko Sokole Oko, zbyt zajęty opisywaniem opakowań, by móc poświęcić czas na dłuższą rozmowę.   
\- Myśli, że wyolbrzymiam wszystko, bo nie lubię Barnesa... - Głos kobiety jest pełen wyrzutu na tyle, iż Barton odwraca głowę i bierze jej drobne ciało w ramiona w geście pocieszenia. Nie zdąża jednak nic powiedzieć, bowiem uwagę obojga zwraca komunikat nadawany w wiadomościach na starym zacinającym się telewizorze.   
_"Naprawdę zachęcamy wszystkich do podpisania akt"_ mówi Tony Stark do widzów. _"Nikomu nie stanie się krzywda, a i obywatele Stanów Zjednoczonych poczują się bezpieczniej, gdy dowiedzą się, kto ich chroni...Mamy tego żywy dowód..."_. Do kamery podchodzi Spider-Man, zdejmuje swą maskę i wszyscy wokół są w szoku, ponieważ zamiast superbohatera widzą chudego nastolatka.   
_"Mam na imię Peter Parker i jestem Spider-Manem..."_

 


	11. Rozdział 11

   Cała rafineria momentalnie zamiera, stając się mrożącym krew w żyłach widmem. Spider-chłopiec wywołuje niemałą sensację, nie tylko na ulicach Nowego Jorku, ale także wśród Avengers.   
\- CHOLERA JASNA! - krzyk Fury'ego wypełnia budynek od samego dołu aż do szczytu. Hana i Clint rzucają swoją pracę, by zobaczyć co się dzieje na parterze. Wszyscy już zdążyli zebrać się wokół rozjuszonego niczym byk szefa. - PIEPRZONY ROSS!   
\- Uspokój się. Nick. Twoja złość w niczym nam nie pomoże.... - zaczyna Clint, który jako jedyny ma śmiałość odezwać się do wściekłego mężczyzny. Steve jest bardzo przygnębiony, zaś James wygląda jakby nic go nie obchodziło, co bardzo wyprowadza Hanę z równowagi. Korzystając z tego, że obaj stoją daleko od siebie, kobieta zbliża się do Ducha, stając mu za plecami.   
\- Z niecierpliwością czekam na dzień, gdy umrzesz w wielkich męczarniach, a ja będę mogła patrzeć, jak błagasz o litość - szepcze do Barnesa, który pomimo gwaru spowodowanego przez duży tłum słyszy ją wyraźnie. Odwraca się na pięcie, łapie kobietę za rękę, powodując u niej napływ paniki paraliżującej ciało. Wspomnienia wracają, z ogromną mocą uderzając w jej wątły umysł.   
\- Grozisz mi? - syczy żołnierz.   
\- Nawet nie wiesz, na co mnie stać.   
\- Ty chyba także nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co mogę ci zrobić.   
    Czerwony błysk oślepia ją na chwilę, po czym zamiast świata rzeczywistego znajduje się na łące, słonecznej i pachnącej, jakich nie brakuje w Polsce. Trawa jest wysoka, dookoła pełno maków, chabrów, nieopodal widać lustro niczym niezmąconego stawu odbijające południowe słońce. Jest sucho i ciepło, lekki wiatr rozwiewa kasztanowe włosy Hanny. Ma na sobie białą sukienkę z lnu i bose stopy, pod którymi czuje rozgrzaną ziemię oraz miękkość ziół. Pod oddalonym lasem zauważa sylwetkę skrytą w cieniu.   
\- Wanda, przestań - nakazuje, jednocześnie nie chcąc opuścić tego pięknego miejsca.   
\- Musisz dać temu spokój, nie wracaj do przeszłości, skup się na tu i teraz - odpowiada jej Maximoff spokojnie, powodując niekontrolowaną złość, więc Olszewska zamyka oczy, chcąc zrealizować swoją imaginację. Wyobraża sobie Pietro, takiego jakiego widziała na zdjęciach w aktach TARCZY, uśmiechniętego, ze srebrnymi włosami, smukłego chłopaka. Gdy otwiera oczy on stoi obok niej, a cały obraz dookoła rozmazuje się, przywracając ją z powrotem do rzeczywistości.   
    Wanda odsuwa się jak oparzona, po czym gwałtownie wychodzi, Hana również opuszcza pomieszczenie, wracając do miejsca, gdzie wszyscy nocują. Siada pod ścianą, na swoim materacu, starając się nie dopuścić do siebie okropnych myśli. Gdyby wcześniej wiedziała, na co ją stać, nie pozwoliłaby się dać zastraszyć, nie ukrywałaby się i zakończyłaby wszystko tam, w jego mieszkaniu na warszawskiej Woli. Te wszystkie działania z lodem są przypadkowe i niewielkie, lecz używając mocy jaką daje jej pierścień mogłaby go zmusić, by sam się zabił.   
\- To nie było miłe - zaczyna Steve, siadając obok kobiety.   
\- Wiem, przepraszam.   
\- Nie mnie powinnaś przeprosić, tylko Wandę.   
\- Jak ona się czuje?  
\- Lepiej, Clint z nią rozmawia, ale proszę cię, nie rób tego więcej - Kapitan odwraca się przodem do agentki łapiąc ją za podbródek. - Wystarczająco wycierpiała.   
Hanie napływają łzy do oczy, których nie jest w stanie powstrzymać, więc zanosi się szlochem.   
\- N-nawet nie wiesz... jak trudno mi jest na niego patrzeć - mówi Kolbe z wyrzutem, podczas, gdy Steve przytula do siebie jej wątłe, drobne ciało. Jest teraz bezbronna, zupełnie obnażona ze swoimi problemami przed mężczyzną, którego poznała kilka miesięcy temu, a który przyjaźni się z jej zabójcą.   
\- Staram się zrozumieć, naprawdę - tłumaczy blondyn, głaszcząc jej długie, falowane włosy. W ramionach Rogersa powoli się uspokaja, świat już nie jest tak zły, jak się wydaje, a wszystko przybiera inne barwy, barwy zmęczenia. Wyczerpana ciągłą złością oraz nienawiścią, poddaje się ciału Kapitana Ameryki i niemalże usypia w jego bezpiecznym uścisku. - Gdybyś mi tylko powiedziała, co się stało, postarałbym się wam obojgu pomóc.   
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Steve - odpowiada z mocą Hana. Spod jej palców wypływa niebieskawozielony promień, który szybko zostaje wchłonięty przez ciało Rogersa. - To by przekreśliło naszą przyjaźń. Po prostu nie pytaj o to więcej.   
    Znów mogłaby utonąć w oczach mężczyzny, stalowych niczym ołowiane niebo przed burzą. Są chmurne, ale łagodne, im dłużej na nie patrzy, tym jaśniejsze się stają, a przez szarość przebija się czysty, morski błękit. Blada skóra mężczyzny lśni srebrzystym blaskiem odbijając promienie słońca, a blond włosy mienią się odcieniami złota. Steve nachyla się nad nią, ich usta dzielą już tylko milimetry.   
\- Dobra, koniec tego, dziecinko! - do pomieszczenia wchodzi Clint, niczym się nie przejmując, zaś Hana odsuwa się od Steve'a na bezpieczną odległość. - Ruszaj tyłek, wychodzimy na spacer.   
\- Czy to nie jest zbyt niebezpieczne? - protestuje Kapitan.   
\- Skądże! - Barton podaje dłoń agentce i pomaga jej wstać, a następnie prowadzi do wyjścia na zewnątrz.   
  
   Oboje wędrują spory kawałek po pobliskim lesie, a między nimi trwa cisza, która nie jest oznaką napięcia, lecz wzajemnego zrozumienia. Taka przyjacielska cisza, która pozwala nacieszyć się obecnością drugiej osoby, czasem potrzebna bardziej niż najszczersza rozmowa.   
\- Ktoś musi tobą potrząsnąć, jeśli zwykłe wsparcie nie pomaga - stwierdza Hawkeye, trzymając Hanę mocno za ramiona. - Co się stało?   
\- Skrzywdziłam kogoś - odpowiada kobieta zupełnie obojętna na to, czy cokolwiek się teraz stanie. Loki ją zostawił, zupełnie samą pośród Avengers, więc nie ma oporów przed tym, by robić to, co uważa za słuszne.   
\- W dobrej sprawie? - uścisk na ramionach zelżał, a teraz Clint spogląda agentce prosto w oczy i ta nie ma sumienia, by kłamać.   
\- Tak mi się wydawało. Zrobiłam to nieumyślnie.  
\- Wszyscy krzywdzimy ludzi, my, bohaterzy, szczególnie. Zabijamy ojców, wujków, mężów w słusznej sprawie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno mi spojrzeć w oczy swoim dzieciom, wiedząc, że gdzieś na świecie są ich rówieśnicy opłakujący ojca, który być może przeze mnie nie żyje - wyznaje Barton zupełnie bez żadnych zahamowań. - Pewnego dnia zapytają, na czym polega moja praca, to nieuniknione. A kiedy im opowiem całą prawdę, nie będą zadowolone. Co z tego, że ci, z którymi walczymy, są źli albo na złej drodze. Oni też mają swoje rodziny i niewinne dzieci. Ale, Hana, nie możesz pozwolić, żeby poczucie winy tobą zawładnęło, bo to cię zabije. Już cię zabija...   
\- Masz rację - odpowiada Kolbe, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak ślepa dotychczas była. - Jestem tutaj, bo poczucie winy wami zawładnęło i rozbiło was od środka. Doprowadziło was do miejsca, gdzie teraz wszyscy jesteśmy. Pozwoliło Tony'emu i reszcie wierzyć, że byle dokument zdejmie z nich odpowiedzialność za ludzkie cierpienie. Ale tak nigdy nie będzie, bo decydując się na pracę dla TARCZY, każdy z was wiedział, że stanie się odpowiedzialny za miliardy ludzi na świecie. I nic nie zdejmie z nas tej odpowiedzialności.   
\- No! I to jest moja dziewczyna! - Clint rozpromienia się, będąc już pewnym, że jego przyjaciółka wychodzi na prostą. Ma przed sobą jeszcze długą drogę, aby nauczyć się żyć w nowych standardach świata, ale z każdym krokiem będzie jej coraz łatwiej.   
  
  
     Kolejne tygodnie mijają w miarę spokojnie, bez zbędnych napięć oraz konfliktów. Hana stara się unikać Steve'a oraz Jamesa, a szczególnie ciężko jest jej spojrzeć w oczy Sharon. To co wydarzyłoby się, gdyby Clint nie wszedł o czasie, przekreśliłoby szanse na wzajemne dobre stosunki. Kilkanaście godzin temu pożegnali Bruce'a, który zdecydował się gdzieś ukryć na czas rozwiązania konfliktu, choć zapewne główną przyczyną jego zniknięcia jest chęć uniknięcia starcia z Nataszą. Wszyscy przygotowują się na atak, który wisi w powietrzu. Nowy Jork jest postawiony na nogi i każdy jego mieszkaniec ma obowiązek zgłosić odpowiednim służbom, jeśli tylko będzie miał informacje, gdzie znajdują się buntownicy. Ich znalezienie jest kwestią czasu, więc starają się ćwiczyć wszystkie możliwe warianty ataku na kryjówkę.   
  
     Niemałą sensację wywołuje przybycie Spider-Chłopca, przyprowadzonego przez Sharon. Do jego przesłuchania dopuszczone jest tylko kilka kluczowych i dobrze poinformowanych osób.   
\- Nie denerwuj się, nic ci nie zrobimy - uspokaja chłopaka Clint. - Tylko opowiedz nam tyle, ile wiesz.   
\- Ermmm... No więc wkrótce po moim wyjściu, pan Stark zaproponował mi pracę jako asystent. W sumie miałem tylko robić kawę i podawać drinki...   
\- Phi! Jakbym nie znał Tony'ego - mruczy Sam, opierając się o ścianę. Chwilę później dostaje naganę od Steve'a.   
\- Więc w sumie na tym polegała moja praca. Cały czas przebywałem z panem Starkiem i przychodzili do niego różni ludzie. Pewnego dnia podsłuchałem rozmowę z jakimś urzędnikiem i mówił on, że więzienie jest już gotowe, że nikt nie ma prawa się z niego wydostać. Później, jak pan Stark wyszedł, przejrzałem szybko dokumenty i dowiedziałem się, że to więzienie jest przygotowane dla buntowników i leży w strefie czterdziestej drugiej.   
\- Chwileczkę! - przerywa Wilson gwałtownie. - Jak udało ci się obejść Jarvisa czujne oko?   
\- N-nie w-wiem - jąka się Peter. - Po prostu tam wszedłem, jak pan Stark opuścił wieżę. Użyłem karty, którą zostawił urzędnik. Wypadła mu z kieszeni i wtoczyła się pod komodę, a potem ja ją zabrałem.   
\- Co było, jak już się dowiedziałeś? - pyta zaciekawiony Steve.   
\- Powiedziałem panu Starkowi, że moja ciocia mnie pilnie potrzebuje i dałem nogę. Zabrałem rodzinę i ukryliśmy się na Brooklynie. Tylko, że ktoś już wysłał za mną pościg. Kilkanaście godzin później dorwał nas wynajęty zabójca. Mocno ranił ciocię, ja też trochę oberwałem. Na szczęście agentka Carter go śledziła i zabiła w porę.   
\- Pani Parker czuje się lepiej, jej stan jest stabilny - dokańcza opowieść Sharon.   
\- Nie wierzę, by Tony był pomysłodawcą tego wszystkiego. - Kręci głową Rogers.   
\- Stark jest tylko marionetką w rękach Everetta Rossa. On wydaje wszystkie polecenia, co nie zmienia faktu, że Tony jest świadom tego, co ten człowiek zamierza zrobić.   
\- Nie mogę tu długo zostać, prawda? Znajdą mnie szybko - martwi się Parker.   
\- To, że zostaniemy znalezieni, to tylko kwestia czasu. Jesteśmy świetnie przygotowani, a ty teraz znajdujesz się pod naszą opieką, Parker. - Fury odchodzi szybkim krokiem i zamyka się w centrum dowodzenia, którym jest biuro kierownika rafinerii. Buntownicy nie są zadowoleni z takiego obrotu sprawy, nie uśmiecha im się walka na poważnie.   
\- Jak coś źle pójdzie, zamkną nas na amen - stwierdza Barton ponuro, zaś Hana stara się pocieszyć przyjaciela, obejmując go mocno.   
\- Nie możesz tak myśleć, Clint - odpowiada Rogers równie cicho. Plany, które wyjawił im Peter, skutecznie zgasiły zapał bohaterów.   
\- A jak mam myśleć, do cholery, Kapitanie?! - wrzeszczy Hawkeye, przyprawiając tym Kolbe o dreszcze. Kobieta kuli się, odrywając gwałtownie od towarzysza. Mężczyzna jest bardzo zdenerwowany, a ten widok należy do rzadkości. Cały się trzęsie, zaciskając ręce w pięści i ciskając pioruny w stronę Steve'a. - To nie ty masz dzieci i żonę, którzy są zupełnie bezbronni i zdani na ciebie!   
    Kapitan Ameryka spuszcza głowę, uprzednio spoglądając na Hanę, Sharon i Jamesa. Agentka Kolbe pochmurnieje, wychodząc z sali i kierując się do wspólnej noclegowni.   
  
  
     Pierwsze, co budzi Hanę w środku nocy to koszmar, w którym obaj zabici żołnierze próbują się na niej zemścić. Ciężko oddychając spogląda na puste posłanie pozostałe po Bannerze. Przynajmniej on jest chwilowo bezpieczny i choć trochę szczęśliwszy, taką nadzieję ma agentka. Patrzy na niespokojne twarze śpiących towarzyszy i nagle dopadają ją wątpliwości, czy robi dobrze mieszając się w konflikt między bohaterami oraz zaostrzając sytuację. Cóż innego może zrobić? Loki w ten, czy inny sposób skłóci niczego nieświadomych Ziemian, nawet bez jej pomocy. A życie Hany jest takie puste bez Asgardzkiego księcia. Dni, kiedy nie czuje jego obecności w swojej głowie dłużą się niemiłosiernie, a ona jest niecierpliwa, by go usłyszeć.   
Na nogi wszystkich zrywa wstrząs i ogromne ciepło, które obejmuje całą rafinerię. Do pomieszczenia wpada Nick z Peterem.  
\- WSZYSCY NIECH SIĘ EWAKUUJĄ! - wrzeszczy, starając się przekrzyczeć odgłosy wybuchów. Bez żadnego słowa cała ekipa zrywa się na równe nogi i rzuca w kierunku drzwi ewakuacyjnych.   
\- Zamknięte! - krzyczy Kapitan Marvel. - Zaplombowali drzwi!   
Fury prowadzi bohaterów ku wyjściu, ale Hana nie może ruszyć się z miejsca. Ma wrażenie, że jest przykuta do podłogi złymi wspomnieniami.   
  
    _Wybuch. Kolejny wybuch. Jeden po drugim, a potem pada seria strzałów. Odór spalenizny roznosi się po całym mieście, pod gruzami leżą ciała powstańców. Nieprzytomnie maszeruje z niewielką grupką, wycieńczona, głodna, ledwo żyjąca po ucieczce od Niemców. Stara się iść jak najdalej od ścian walących się budynków, ale mają tylko dwa wyjścia - zginąć, przygnieceni gruzem lub zginąć, postrzeleni przez okupanta. Nie ma dla nich nadziei._ __  
  
\- Chodźże! - Barton szarpie ją za rękę, popychając w kierunku wyjścia. Są na piętrze już tylko we dwoje. Z oddala słychać wybuchające zbiorniki z pozostałościami ropy, zaś dym wypełnia każdy zakątek budynku. Idą na oślep, kaszląc i dławiąc się kłębami oparów. Jest niemiłosiernie gorąco, są już cali oblepieni potem, a ogień dostający się na korytarze powoli próbuje muskać ich ciała. - Zawracaj, żołnierze tu idą! Ja się nimi zajmę!  
    Clint odpycha od siebie Hanę i rusza na spotkanie grupie uderzeniowej Rossa. Kolbe uaktywnia swoją bransoletkę, której niebieski blask na chwilę ją oślepia, a potem gaśnie, będąc gotową do użytku. Metalowa kładka zaczyna syczeć i parować.   
\- Pomogę ci! - odpowiada agentka, stając obok przyjaciela. - Nie zostawię cię!  
\- To idź, otwórz plombę, a ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę! Inaczej nie mamy szans. - Ciężko oddychając, Barton bierze twarz Hany w swoje dłonie i patrzy jej prosto w oczy. Stykają się czołami, ich piersi unoszą się szybko. Mężczyzna składa szybki całus na czole kobiety. - Bądź dzielna, uratuj nas.   
     Hana odchodzi w stronę noclegowni. Dym skutecznie utrudnia jej widzenie, a także oddychanie. Zaczyna mieć zawroty głowy, obraz się rozmazuje. Odnalezienie drzwi zajmuje jej kilkadziesiąt sekund, podczas których kilka razy wchodzi w płomienie. Metalowe drzwi obłożone są grubą plombą, ale kobieta czuje, że po drugiej stronie nie pali się ogień. Teraz nie dba o to, co powiedzą inni, jej głównym celem jest przeżycie i uratowanie Hawkeye'a. Nie może zawieść Clinta! Przykłada swoje dłonie do rozgrzanego metalu, starając się bardzo skupić na tym, żeby skuć je lodem. Nic się nie dzieje. I tak kilka razy. Kolbe zaczyna tracić cierpliwość, jej oczy bardzo łzawią, a płuca odmawiają już posłuszeństwa.   
     Wtem ktoś zaczyna ją szarpać za ręce, prawdopodobnie próbując zakuć w kajdanki. Odwraca się i widzi żołnierza. A on ma twarz jednego z tych, których pozbawiła dusz, jest tego pewna. Człowiek ukryty za maską filtrującą uśmiecha się i próbuje ją złapać, ale gdy kobieta wytrąca mu broń z ręki, ten zamienia się w bryłę lodu, która rozsypuje się na miliardy maleńkich kawałeczków. Hana obserwuje to w ogromnym szoku, zataczając się od gryzącego dymu.   
\- Hana! - słyszy wyraźnie znajomy głos pełen desperacji.   
\- Steve! - odpowiada zachrypniętym głosem i rzuca się w stronę kładki, gdzie rozdzieliła się z Clintem. Metal był zerwany niemalże na całej długości korytarza, zaś w ogromnej przepaści szalały gorące płomienie. Czarna sylwetka po drugiej stronie wyciąga w jej stronę ręce.  
\- Skacz - nakazuje głośno, potężnym głosem, który powoduje, że Hana cofa się o kilka kroków i potyka, napotykając rozgrzaną barierkę.   
\- Nie! Ty mnie zabijesz! - wszystkie komórki w jej ciele podpowiadają, że lepiej, by sama sobie poradziła, niż po raz kolejny zaufała Barnesowi. Strach przed mężczyzną jest silniejszy niż ból spowodowany wszechogarniającym gorącem i dymem odbierającym oddech.   
\- Sama się zabijesz przez swoją głupotę, idiotko! - wrzeszczy na nią, gdy obok zaczyna się walić strop. Zimowy Żołnierz sprawnie pokonuje przepaść i rzuca się w pościg za Haną, która zdąża przebiec tylko kilka metrów.  
     Kobieta czuje jak jego silne ramiona zaciskają się wokół talii, a cały świat spowalnia. Wszystko dookoła zaczyna się kręcić i rozmazywać, a ona desperacko próbuje się wyrwać z uścisku Ducha, który jest bolesny, ale przyjemny zarazem. Wracają do niej niemiłe wspomnienia, jednak gdy patrzy w ciemnoniebieskie oczy żołnierza, po rosyjskim mordercy nie ma śladu, a ona ma wrażenie, że w tym ciele znajduje się zupełnie inny człowiek. Smutny, samotny, niezrozumiany przez innych, zupełnie tak jak ona sama. Gdy przestaje się szamotać, jego uścisk staje się lżejszy, podtrzymujący wątłe ciało kobiety. Kolejne fragmenty budynku walą się rozwiewając dookoła pył i kawałki gruzu. Robi się coraz goręcej, gdy ogień jest już bardzo wysoki.   
\- Nigdy nie chciałem cię zabić - mówi James ledwie słyszalnie. Hana jest już spokojna, nie ma siły nawet poruszyć dłonią, lecz wie, że nie jest to dobry znak. Gdyby tylko przeżyła, ona i Barnes mogliby zostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Jednak nie widzi dla siebie ratunku, słabnące z każdą minutą ciało, odmawia posłuszeństwa, zaś dym odbiera dech w piersiach.   
\- Przepraszam - szepcze, a jej drobne ciało opada wprost w ramiona Jamesa. On z łatwością podnosi je i przeskakuje przepaść, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc równowagę. Mężczyzna przemierza kłęby dymu na oślep, otwierając każde drzwi, które wydają mu się wyjściem na zewnątrz. Musi się bardzo spieszyć, bo nie chodzi już tylko o ich bezpieczeństwo, ale także o życie Hany, które z każdą minutą staje się coraz bardziej zagrożone.   
    W końcu udaje mu się wybiec, tuż przed wybuchem odrzucającym ich ciała na dużą odległość. Barnes czołga się do leżącej nieco dalej Kolbe i sprawdza jej słabnące z każdą sekundą tętno. Szczerze wątpi w to, że uda mu się ją uratować bez medycznego sprzętu, ale jednocześnie liczy na cud, chociaż wcale w cuda nie wierzy. Gdy dym opada, dostrzega oddalonych o kilkaset jardów, ocalałych z napaści, bohaterów. Rogers z przerażeniem w oczach odrywa się od rannej Sharon i w ciągu kilku sekund jest przy Hanie. Bucky spogląda na niego ze współczuciem, a także pewną dozą poczucia winy, że nie udało mu się szybciej opuścić budynku. Pełen desperacji wzrok, zdradza Zimowemu Żołnierzowi wszystkie obawy przyjaciela, które poniekąd sam podziela.   
     Widok, którego jest świadkiem mrozi mu krew w żyłach - oto blondyn, dotychczas tak bardzo opanowany, klęczy na rozgrzanej płomieniami ziemi i mocno trzyma w ramionach niedawno poznaną kobietę, błagając, by ich nie zostawiała.


	12. Rozdział 12

   Hana ma wrażenie, że ktoś na siłę próbuje jej wtłoczyć powietrze do płuc, więc zaczyna się krztusić. Po krótkiej chwili nieprzyjemne uczucie mija, ale zastępuje je ból w klatce piersiowej. Docierają do niej rozmyte przez szum dźwięki, jak się zdaje, przyciszonej rozmowy. Ktoś głaszcze ją po głowie, gdy otwiera oczy widzi nad sobą doktora Strange'a z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.   
  
\- Dobrze, że już do nas wróciłaś - wita ją wesoło, zajmując się przyciskami aparatury monitorującej funkcje życiowe. Agentka zauważa, iż podłączona jest do kroplówki.   
\- Jak bardzo źle było? - dopytuje się kobieta widząc, że leży tutaj więcej niż jeden dzień. - Gdzie są pozostali?   
\- Twoi przyjaciele są moimi gośćmi, a ty moją pacjentką - odpowiada Stephen, siadając na krześle przy łóżku. Zaciska dłoń na nadgarstku Kolbe w geście pocieszenia. - Tylko tutaj jesteście bezpieczni.   
\- Nie odpowiedział pan na moje poprzednie pytanie.   
\- Jesteś lekarzem, nie muszę ci opowiadać szczegółów, sama się ich domyślisz. Saturacja sześćdziesiąt, nasycenie karboksyhemoglobiną ponad siedemdziesiąt. Najważniejsze, że teraz już wszystko wróciło do normy.   
\- To cud, że jeszcze żyję - dziwi się kobieta. Poprawia się na łóżku, przyjmując pozycję półleżącą. Jej pokój przypomina salę ekskluzywnego szwajcarskiego szpitala, tylko dla najbogatszych.   
\- Mam niemal pewność, iż kamień, który w sobie nosisz uratował ci życie. No i moje zdolności medyczne... - uśmiecha się po chwili lekarz. Hanie udaje się odwzajemnić uśmiech.   
  
      Rozmawia ze Strangem jeszcze przez ponad godzinę, podczas której kilkukrotnie przychodzi pielęgniarka, po czym pozwala sobie na odpoczynek, chociaż uważa, że siedem dni śpiączki to wystarczający czas na wyspanie się. Nikt jej nie odwiedza, ale cieszy się z tego, bowiem w samotności oswaja się z nową sytuacją, sojusznikiem i przede wszystkim opiekunem w postaci doktora Strange'a.   
       Przez duże okno widzi jak słońce powoli zachodzi, a wysokie świerki roztaczają wokół siebie całkowitą ciemność. Lekarz musi mieszkać w pięknym miejscu, skoro nawet skrawek drzew widocznych przez okno wydaje się całym lasem. Hana żałuje, że okno się nie otwiera, chciałaby powdychać trochę świeżego, leśnego powietrza pachnącego mchem i żywicą oraz sokami drzew iglastych. Chciałaby móc zaparzyć sobie herbatę sosnową i delektować się nią w samotności, oglądając jak gwiazdy i księżyc w pełni rozprzestrzeniają srebrną poświatę na szumiące, targane wiatrem wysokie drzewa.   
      Chwilę później czuje w swojej głowie obecność Lokiego i to ją uspokaja całkowicie. Co najdziwniejsze, bożek wcale nie jest natarczywy ani agresywny, pozwala, by ogarnęło ją ciepło i energia pierścienia. Zamyka oczy i natychmiast znajduje się przy nim. Obydwoje oglądają z wieży Starka Nowy Jork. Hałaśliwe, pełne życia miasto, które nie zwalnia nawet w nocy. Ludzie, nieświadomi konfliktu, jaki toczy się między nimi, nieświadomi niczego.   
\- Wiesz doskonale, co masz zrobić - szepcze jej do ucha książę z Asgardu. Syn Laufeya.   
\- O, tak - odpowiada Hana stanowczo. Czuje powiew wiatru targający jej włosy, a potem znów zalewa ją ciemność.   
  
        Budzą ją krzyki dochodzące z niedaleka. Loki pokazał jej obraz na sytuację, wie, co działo się przez pierwszy tydzień czerwca, który spędziła na szpitalnym łóżku. Clint, Sam, Wanda i pan Lang zostali schwytani przez rządowe wojska, a cała baza poszła z dymem. Dzięki pomysłowi Barnesa zdołali jednak zachować rzeczy osobiste. Tytanowe skrzynki wyczyszczone zapewne przez służbę doktora stoją ułożone pedantycznie pod białą ścianą.   
      Kolbe decyduje się ubrać i opuścić pokój, by porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi o pomyśle, który podsunął jej Loki. Gdy wychodzi z łazienki całkowicie odmieniona, z włosami zawiązanymi w kucyk, bladą cerą oraz sińcami pod oczami, na fotelu czeka na nią Strange.   
\- Jestem tylko ciekaw, czy przemyślałaś moją propozycję - zaczyna rozmowę, patrząc jak kobieta ostrożnie stawia kroki, by nie pozwolić osłabionemu ciału opaść na podłogę.   
\- Kilka tygodni temu odpowiedziałabym "nie", ale teraz bardziej adekwatne wydaje mi się "chętnie przyjmę pana propozycję".   
\- Mów mi Stephen, nie lubię czuć się stary. Cieszę się, że zechcesz ze mną pracować. Oczywiście nie obiecuję ci pracy w Poliklinice TARCZY z jasnych powodów, ale gdy tylko wasz problem się rozwiąże, zaoferuję ci miejsce w moim gabinecie.   
\- Wybacz mi narzekanie, lecz nie interesuje mnie ciepła posadka. Chciałabym robić coś naprawdę pożytecznego.   
    Pomieszczenie wypełnia szczery śmiech doktora Strange'a. Z zadowoleniem mierzwi włosy Hanie, która wtóruje mu uśmiechem.   
\- Chodźmy do reszty, bo nie chcą mi uwierzyć na słowo, że dobrze się czujesz.   
  
      Pojawia się w obszernym, białoszarym salonie, gustownie urządzonym zapewne przez chirurga. Kolbe wydaje się to nadzwyczajnie irracjonalne, że człowiek posługujący się prastarą magią może mieszkać w tak pięknej, nowoczesnej willi. Spodziewała się raczej ciemnych lochów, czarnych kotów i spróchniałych ksiąg.   
      Natychmiastowo zostaje zamknięta w silnych ramionach Rogersa, który tworzy wokół niej bezpieczną klatkę. Oddycha z ulgą, że blondyn jest cały i zdrowy, odwzajemnia jego uścisk.   
\- Strasznie się o ciebie bałem - szepce zupełnie szczerze Kapitan Ameryka. Kobieta znów ma wrażenie, że jego słowa są nieodpowiednie, niewłaściwe dla sytuacji i nie na miejscu.        
     Instynktownie szuka wzrokiem Sharon, lecz napotyka tylko uśmiechniętego Buckiego. Zimowy Żołnierz wydaje się zrelaksowany, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu. Siedzi na kanapie, podczas gdy w wielkim telewizorze wyświetlane są po kolei ich twarze. Uprzejma pani z wiadomości informuje mieszkańców Nowego Jorku oraz Waszyngtonu, by nie wychodzili z domów bez ważnego powodu i uważali na siebie.   
\- Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, możemy ustalić plan działania - stwierdza James, wyłączając elektroniczne pudło.   
\- Żartujesz, że są nas trzy osoby - Hana siada na białej skórzanej kanapie na przeciw Barnesa, zaś Steve zajmuje miejsce obok niej, protekcjonalnie podsuwając jej pod nos szklankę herbaty oraz talerz kanapek na szklanym stoliku. Agentka piorunuje żołnierza wzrokiem. - Jesteś nadopiekuńczy.  
\- Prawie zginęłaś, musisz o siebie bardzo dbać, żeby być w formie, kiedy to wszystko się skończy.   
\- Nie sądzisz chyba, że będę siedziała z założonymi rękoma, podczas gdy wy ryzykujecie życiem - śmieje się nerwowo Hana. Powoli robi jej się gorąco, lecz nie daje o sobie poznać, że się denerwuje.   
\- Właśnie tak, ty już za dużo zaryzykowałaś. Nie pozwolę ci brać w tym udziału.   
\- Ale ja wcale nie pytam o pozwolenie! - podnosi głos Kolbe. - Przeze mnie Clint siedzi w więzieniu i zamierzam go uratować!   
\- Oszalałaś! - Kapitan Ameryka powoli wpada w furię. - Jeśli trzeba będzie, zamknę cię w tym domu albo gdziekolwiek indziej, skąd nie wyjdziesz!   
\- Wracając do naszego składu... - przerywa im Bucky, zanim awantura rozpęta się na dobre.     
 Oboje odrywają się od siebie, siadając po przeciwnych stronach kanapy. - Punisher i Spider Dziecko wybrali się po plany więzienia, gdzie najprawdopodobniej znajdują się nasi sojusznicy. Za godzinę powinni przyjść z Sharon, która cudem wygrzebała się z podejrzeń o pomaganie Steve'owi. Problem w tym, jak się dostaniemy do tego więzienia i jak z niego wyjdziemy.   
  
         Zanim bohaterowie doszli do jakiegokolwiek porozumienia, Punisher i Spider-Man wrócili z udanej misji, mając pendrive ze szczegółowymi planami więzienia w strefie czterdziestej drugiej. Sharon niestety musiała zostać w siedzibie TARCZY szczegółowo się tłumacząc Marii Hill i Rossowi z tego, że wcale nie ma słabości do Kapitana Ameryki.   
\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że twoja dziewczyna nie wypapla się tym gogusiom w w garniakach - stwierdza postawny mężczyzna, rzucając na stolik pendrive. Barnes natychmiast podłącza urządzenie do laptopa, gdzie wyświetla im się interaktywny plan więzienia.   
\- Sharon jest godna zaufania - upiera się Steve przesiadając się obok przyjaciela. Hana idzie zajrzeć Buckiemu przez ramię. Zimowy Żołnierz wydaje z siebie ironiczny śmiech.   
\- Nic nowego, strefa czterdzieści dwa jest lustrzanym odbiciem więzienia HYDRY w Archangielsku. Gdzie ten wasz przyjaciel Dragomiroff? - pyta sceptycznie James.   
\- Chyba pertraktacje Hany nie dały żadnego efektu - odpowiada ponuro Steve. - Umiesz coś zrobić z tymi planami?  
\- Z planami nic się nie da zrobić. Zapewne nasi są na poziomie minus jedenaście, w najnowocześniejszym systemie zabezpieczeń. Minus dwanaście to kilometry magazynów ciągnących się pod samo centrum. To bunkry na wypadek kataklizmu, wojny, anarchii i innych rzeczy, których obawiają się politycy. Nad poziom ziemi wystają tylko dwa piętra, gdzie rozgrywa się biurokracja. Na każdym poziomie poniżej zera znajduje się co najmniej dziesięć żołnierzy na służbie i kilkanaście agentów w cywilu. Minus dziesięć to opieka medyczna.   
\- Jak daleko możemy zajść? - pyta Rogers wyraźnie niepocieszony.   
\- W obecnym składzie najwyżej na poziom minus trzy.   
\- Możemy zajść dalej - odzywa się Hana, po dokładnym przemyśleniu swojego pomysłu. Jej plan wydaje się jedynym możliwym do zrealizowania. - Mam pewien pomysł.   
\- Zamieniam się w słuch - Barnes unosi brew w geście zdziwienia.   
\- Będziecie gotowi na wejście. Sharon wprowadzi mnie do więzienia jako złapaną przez przypadek. Zapewne będą chcieli mnie przesłuchać, ale zanim do tego się przygotują, zamkną mnie w bloku z innymi. Wtedy ja ich wypuszczę, a wy wejdziecie do budynku, odwracając uwagę. Przyjdziemy do was i osaczymy wojsko, a potem się stamtąd wydostaniemy.   
\- Podoba mi się - kiwa głową z uznaniem Punisher. Barnes również przyznaje mu rację.   
\- Nie myślałem o koniu trojańskim, ale to najlepszy z możliwych sposobów.   
  
       Chwilę później Hana i Steve zostają sami w salonie. Kobieta ma czas, żeby dokładnie przejrzeć rzuty podziemnej budowli opisanej przez Ducha. Jest to ogromny kompleks, w którym więzienie stanowi ponad połowę korytarzy. W tym momencie Kolbe żałuje, że nie ma zapasowego planu, który pozwoliłby jej się ewakuować w razie zagrożenia lub niepowodzenia misji.   
      Steven stoi nieruchomo, przodem do szklanej ściany otwierającej widok na piękny zielony las. Słońce przedziera się przez wysoko sięgające sosny oraz świerki, wypalając żółte plamy na wilgotnym runie leśnym. Promienie odbijające się od sylwetki Kapitana Ameryki tworzą aureolę wokół jego złotawych włosów. Bladość jego skóry kontrastuje z czernią koszulki, której rękawy uwydatniają posągową rzeźbę bohatera. Kobieta wyczuwa jego napięcie, wyobraża sobie jak na plecach Rogersa tworzą się wzgórki oraz wgłębienia tworzone przez napinane mięśnie barku, wyznaczane przez linię kręgosłupa. Blondyn przypomina jej tytana Atlasa, dźwigającego cały świat na swoich ramionach. Poniekąd taka jest jego rola - cały świat polega na Kapitanie Ameryce, a Hana nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, jak smutne musi być jego życie, bo w głębi Steve wciąż jest małym, drobno kościstym chłopcem o wielkim sercu i zahartowanej duszy.   
       Gdy agentka się podnosi, ten odwraca się z posępną miną na twarzy. Kolbe już wie, że musi wysłuchać wykładu o niebezpieczeństwie, narażaniu życia i poświęceniu.   
\- Nie pozwolę ci na to - powtarza po raz kolejny Kapitan, lecz tym razem cicho i stanowczo. Kobieta ma wrażenie, że to nie żołnierz do niej przemawia, ale młody student sztuki, który nakryłby własnym ciałem odbezpieczony granat, aby ocalić swoich towarzyszy.   
\- Nie proszę cię o pozwolenie, już podjęłam decyzję - odpowiada równie cicho, nie chcąc psuć niewidzialnej, ale bardzo intymnej relacji, która zbliża do siebie obydwoje. Głos nieustannie przypominający jej o Sharon powoli cichnie, a Hana czuje, że jeżeli przestanie z tym walczyć, pożałuje swoich kroków do końca istnienia. Wkładając w to ogromną siłę woli, odwraca się na pięcie z zamiarem powrotu do pokoju lub chociaż poszukania innego towarzystwa.   
      Wtem Steve łapie ją mocna za ramię i zmusza do odwrotu z takim impetem, że agentka niemal wpada prosto na niego. Uścisk jego dużych dłoni jest nie do zniesienia, bolesny i piekący zarazem, zupełnie bez wyczucia. Po chwili Rogers patrzy na swoje dłonie, a ból natychmiast maleje, lecz tym razem to jego wzrok pełen poczucia winy jest nie do zniesienia.   
\- Jesteś pod moją opieką. Nawet nie wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz - te słowa rujnują całą maskę, którą Hana skrzętnie budowała wokół siebie przez miesiące. Czuje jak łzy zbierają jej się pod powiekami, gdy patrzy w stalowoszare z domieszką czystego błękitu oczy Steve'a pełne niewypowiedzianych próśb i obietnic. W tym momencie przeklina jego, Clinta, Sharon, Buckiego oraz wszystkich innych ludzi, których kiedykolwiek spotkała, i którzy sprawili, że zupełnie beznadziejnie zaczęło jej zależeć na Kapitanie Ameryce. Rogersie, szczęśliwym w związku z inną kobietą, którą Hana jednocześnie nienawidzi i błogosławi.   
\- Zaopiekuj się lepiej Sharon - odzywa się po chwili milczenia z bezsilności i tamowania szlochu. Ciepło bijące od sylwetki Steve'a wcale w tym nie pomaga, zaś jego bliskość ją paraliżuje. Musi wspiąć się wysoko na palcach, by ucałować w policzek schylonego przyjaciela. - Ja dam sobie radę.   
      Jednak Rogers nie pozwala jej tak po prostu odejść. Opiera swoje czoło na jej czole, a Hana może w ten sposób delektować widokiem jego oczu, dotykiem miękkiej ciepłej skóry, jedwabnymi włosami, w które wplotła palce. Oddechy obojga przyspieszają nienaturalnie, ich klatki piersiowe unoszą się jak po przebiegnięciu morderczego biegu.   
\- Wiem, że to nie powinno odbywać się w ten sposób, ja po prostu... - mężczyzna przerywa taksując wzrokiem porcelanową twarz agentki. - Powiedz mi coś, co sprawi, że dam sobie z tym spokój.   
     Żadne dodatkowe słowa nie są potrzebne, bo oboje doskonale rozumieją o co chodzi. To nie jest tylko zakazane uczucie, ale o wiele poważniejsza sprawa. Za bardzo się różnią, by móc być razem w czymkolwiek. Zupełnie do siebie nie pasują, pomimo podobieństw, które są tylko fasadą dwójki zagubionych ludzi.   
\- Po prostu odpuść.   
    Hana postanawia jeszcze raz wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i za pomocą kamienia zmusza Stevena, by zapomniał o tej chwili, o wszystkich chwilach, gdy czuł do niej coś więcej niż sympatię. Czuje się jak złodziejka, gdy przypadkiem natyka się na myśli o Sharon i bolesne wspomnienia o pięknej kobiecie w czerwonej sukience czekającej samotnie na pustym parkiecie. Kobieta gwałtownie odrywa się od Rogersa.   
\- Wszystkiego dobrego - mówi drżącym głosem, odchodząc do swojego pokoju, w którym pozwala, by nad jej ciałem zapanował szloch.   
  


 


	13. Rozdział 13

   Kolumna żołnierzy kończy swój pochód w gmachu ogromnego betonowego walca. Tutaj inna podjednostka przejmuje Hanę, a przed nimi podąża agentka Sharon. Kolbe uśmiecha się pod nosem, będąc ciasno otoczona mundurowymi z karabinami w ręku, niczym najgroźniejszy przestępca. Przecież jedyne, co o niej wiedzą, to że ma bransoletkę, którą można zrobić krzywdę.   
       
     Everett Ross przyjmuje ją do pokoju przesłuchań z wielką przyjemnością, zapraszając by zajęła miejsce na wskazanym krześle. Pomieszczenie jest doskonale przystosowane do takich osób jak ona - dwa krzesła, szare ściany, lampa jarzeniowa oświetlająca najmniejszy zakamarek i jedne jedyne stalowe drzwi. Za jej plecami stoją Sharon i Natasza, które zostały poproszone o udział w przesłuchaniu. 

\- Wytropiłam ją w Waszyngtonie - odzywa się Carter suchym, służbowym tonem. - Odbierała fałszywe dokumenty dla siebie i Zimowego Żołnierza.   
\- Co z fałszerzem? - pyta rzeczowo Ross.   
\- Został zatrzymany i poddany standardowym procedurom.   
\- Doskonale. Gdzie zamierzaliście się udać, moja droga? - Milusiński uśmieszek nie schodzi z twarzy urzędnika. Wydaje mu się, że jest coraz bliżej swoich celów. Jednak Hana nie odzywa się ani słowem, z kamienną twarzą ogląda zmieniające się jak w kalejdoskopie reakcje mężczyzny. - Widzę, że panienka nie ma ochoty dziś odpowiadać. Odprowadźcie ją do celi, niech z innymi przemyśli swoje nieodpowiednie zachowanie. 

    Dwie agentki nie zamieniają ze sobą słowa podczas żmudnej podróży między poziomami. Na dole panuje zaduch, najwyraźniej padła klimatyzacja, więc żołnierze patrolujący korytarze, co jakiś czas pokasłują głośno, zatrzymując się, by haustami nabrać suchego powietrza. Hana zostaje zakuta w bransolety monitorujące jej zachowanie i wtrącona do celi, sąsiadującej z jej przyjaciółmi. 

\- Jak ci się podoba? - zagaduje Clint, będący na przeciw niej. Podchodzi do szyby i macha do niej rękoma z głupawym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Majstersztyk, prawda? Dałbym pięć gwiazdek.   
\- Uspokój się, Barton - narzeka Kapitan Marvel, kobieta jest zdegustowana, a zarazem poniekąd przygnębiona. - Co ci odbiło?  
\- A co, kurde, może mam płakać?! - bulwersuje się łucznik - Bo to, co się tutaj wyprawia, przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie! 

     Kolbe milczy, rozglądając się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym rząd planuje dla niej tymczasowy pobyt. Stara się znaleźć każdy najmniejszy szczegół pomocny w ewakuacji innych więźniów. Niestety cela została zaprojektowana tak, że agentka musi polegać tylko na sobie. Jeżeli zawiedzie i misja nie dojdzie do skutku, wszyscy mogą skończyć tu na dobre.       
      Umiejętności Jamesa oraz siła Kapitana nie wystarczą, by uratować kilkunastu ludzi siedzących w hermetycznych pojemnikach. Spędza kilka kolejnych godzin, aż do wieczora, kiedy podają im kolację, na dokładnym lustrowaniu każdego milimetra zabezpieczeń. Wie, że ma niewiele czasu, bowiem wyznacznikiem działania jest godzina, którą ustalili jeszcze u doktora Strange'a. Musi się bardzo spieszyć, a więc natychmiast działać. 

\- Clint, ty też ich widzisz? - pyta, rozglądając się po korytarzu.   
\- Kogo widzę, Hana? - mężczyzna czujnie przygląda jej się przez grube szkło. Wanda zaś wciąż siedzi nieruchomo, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Robi to, odkąd agentka pojawiła się wśród nich, nie poruszyła się ani o milimetr.   
\- Zostaw mnie! NIE dotykaj! - dziewczyna zanosi się histerycznym szlochem, upadając na ziemię. Podrywa to wszystkich na nogi, Sam podnosi się z wąskiej pryczy i podchodzi do przezroczystej tafli.   
\- Co się dzieje? Co jej jest? - pyta niespokojnie. Tymczasem Hana odsuwa się w najdalszy kąt swojej celi, próbując sobie przypomnieć największy ból, jakikolwiek sprawił jej Loki. Jego tortury były skuteczniejsze niż najgorsze, wymyślone przez genialnych naukowców. Połączenie tragicznych wspomnień z fizycznym bólem nie do opisania sprawiały się doskonale jako środek wymuszenia. 

     _Potężny wybuch. Fala kurzu ograniczająca widzenie. Nagle jeden z budynków wali się, jak gdyby ciężar ludzi mieszczących się w środku był zbyt wielki dla tej skalnej bryły. Kolejne fale kurzu zmiatają tych, którzy w porę zdołali uciec. Potyka się. Upada na twardą ziemię. Jest cała zakurzona. Kilka metrów dalej po raz kolejny upada, tym razem na stertę łusek po serii z karabinu._

     Krzyk wydobywa się z jej gardła samoistnie, jako reakcja na nadzwyczajny ból wywołany wspomnieniami. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę po co tu jest, dlaczego to robi i jaką ma z tego korzyść. Przeżyje kolejne lata, Loki ją oszczędzi, bo mu się przyda. Musi udowodnić, że jest przydatna. Tylko jedna strona może wygrać tę wojnę. I nie będzie to Tony Stark. 

    Spazmatyczny szloch targa jej drobnym ciałem, gdy próbuje podeprzeć się o twarde łóżko. Jednocześnie obawia się, że zbyt oddana swojej roli, naprawdę zatraci się w szaleńczym ataku paniki. Wtedy nic nie będzie mogła zrobić, na nic się nie przyda. 

\- Hana! Spójrz na mnie, proszę! - Barton za wszelką cenę stara się sprowadzić przyjaciółkę na ziemię. Desperacja zawarta w jego głosie jeszcze bardziej łamie Kolbe serce, ale ona wciąż musi grać swoją rolę. Nieudolnie stara się spojrzeć w stronę, z której dochodzi głos, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Clintem.  
\- Cholera jasna! Pomóżcie jej! - wrzeszczy mężczyzna, z bezsilności uderzając w szybę.   
   Dosłownie chwilę później pojawia się mężczyzna w białym kitlu, w towarzystwie żołnierzy. Hana spodziewała się jakiegoś strażnika, ale obecność lekarza nie wywołuje u niej paniki. Spogląda zaciekawiona, jak mężczyzna wchodzi ostrożnie do celi, wyciągając w jej kierunku ręce.   
\- Spokojnie, proszę pani, proszę mi zaufać - mówi spokojnym, miłym głosem, w którym kryje się niecny zamiar. Kolbe zauważa w jego kieszeni strzykawkę z przezroczystą cieczą. Podaje mężczyźnie dłoń, a gdy się stykają, wypuszcza ze swojego ciała dużą dawkę niebieskozielonych wiązek energii, która szybko zostaje pochłonięta przez lekarza.   
\- Wyprosisz żołnierzy, a potem mnie wypuścisz - nakazuje kobieta, wstając. Mężczyzna wychodzi i przez chwilę uspokaja żołnierzy, że wszystko jest w porządku, że poradzi sobie sam. Strażnicy wychodzą opieszale, oglądając się za siebie. Lekarz wraca do celi, a następnie zdejmuje Hanie bransoletę i otwiera drzwi, jednocześnie wyłączając kamery.   
\- Chwila, chwila! Co tu się dzieje?! - podnosi głos Clint. Spogląda na agentkę nerwowo, gdy ta z pomocą otumanionego człowieka otwiera jego celę.   
\- Podobno się nudziłeś - dogryza łucznikowi Kapitan Marvel - Szybko, szybko, nie mamy dużo czasu.   
\- Hana, możesz mi to wytłumaczyć? Chyba nie przywidziałem sobie tego magicznego płomyczka! - denerwuje się Hawkeye.   
\- Później ci wytłumaczę. - Kobieta otwiera pozostałe cele, z których wychodzą Sam, Wanda, Kapitan Marvel i kilkunastu innych, nieznanych jej ludzi. Ponownie łapie lekarza za ramię. - Wyprowadzisz nas na górę. 

    Mężczyzna posłusznie otwiera drzwi i prowadzi bohaterów na klatkę schodową, ponieważ winda jest już prawdopodobnie obstawiona. Korytarz, mimo wszystko, pozostaje pusty.              
    Powietrze jest bardzo ciężkie i wilgotne, nasycone gorącym powietrzem. Po długich godzinach spędzonych w wentylowanej celi, płuca reagują gwałtownym protestem na brak odpowiedniej atmosfery. Biegną przez kilka minut pod górę, zatrzymują się, gdy Hana słyszy odgłosy walki.          
    Drzwi na klatce schodowej zostają brutalnie wyrwane, a w progu pojawia się Zimowy Żołnierz. 

\- Na dół! Szybko! - Natychmiast wszyscy kierują się w drogę powrotną, pozwalając, by James poprowadził grupę do wyjścia. Zaraz za nimi biegnie Kapitan Ameryka, osłaniając tyły. Odgłos rzędów wojskowych butów, ciągnący się za nimi, nie słabnie. Schodzą coraz niżej, aż wreszcie docierają do wąskiego, ale wysokiego korytarza ciągnącego się w nieskończoność. Nie mogą teraz zwolnić biegu, by nie dać się dogonić i złapać. W potyczce w wąskich kanałach nie mają dużych szans.   
\- To chyba twoje. - Barnes rzuca w kierunku Hany błyskotkę, która okazuje się jej perłową bransoletą.   
\- Dzięki! - Kobieta uaktywnia broń, zakładając ją sobie na nadgarstek i rozwijając. Mija bardzo długi czas, zanim docierają do jakiegokolwiek szybu, przez który udaje się wyjść. Okazuje się, że trafili do samego centrum Nowego Jorku, dosłownie kilkadziesiąt metrów od Stark Tower. Wychodzą pojedynczo, lecz nie są w stanie nie rzucać się w oczy. Jest wieczór, ale niewielka ilość ludzi kręcących się po ulicy bardzo dziwi Hanę. W ogóle nie słyszy samochodów, ani żadnych innych odgłosów miasta.   
\- Musimy jak najszybciej dostać się na lotnisko - oznajmia Steve, sprawdzając liczebność grupy i zamykając szyb.   
\- Kapitanie Rogers! - znikąd pojawia się nad nimi Vision. - Wiem, co sądzisz o działaniach rządu, ale dla ogólnego dobra musisz poddać się ustawie. 

    Zza rogu wybiegają inni superbohaterowie. Ci, którzy opowiedzieli się po stronie Tony'ego Starka. Dwie, ogromne w siłę drużyny stają na przeciw siebie, mierząc się bacznie gniewnym wzrokiem. 

\- Podpiszecie i wszyscy rozejdziemy się spokojnie do domu - odzywa się Iron Man, nie zdejmując swojej maski. - Ja naprawdę mam wielką ochotę na szklaneczkę whisky. Nawet mogę was poczęstować. 

    Nikt się nie odezwał. Lecz po chwili w drużynie Kapitana Ameryki robi się głośno od gwaru podniesionego przez każdego członka z osobna. Steve spogląda porozumiewawczo na agentkę Kolbe. Zaś Sharon Carter niespodziewanie zmienia zdanie i pojawia się po stronie Rogersa. 

\- Straciłem cierpliwość - oznajmia Tony Stark. 

    Hana nawet nie zauważa, kiedy walka się rozpoczyna i musi uciekać. Ukrywa się przed ciosami z różnych stron, szukając barier, którymi są budynki oraz samochody. Używa jedynie bransolety, nie chcąc nikomu zrobić niepotrzebnej i nadmiernej krzywdy. Współpracuje z Barnesem, z którym tworzy całkiem zgrany zespół. Najgorsze jest to, że nie wiedzą do końca, o co toczy się walka. Próbują uratować każdy skrawek wolnego miejsca, jaki posiadają. Kolbe poniekąd na oślep zadaje ciosy, ponieważ czerwcowa ciemność niczego nie ułatwia. Musi być bardzo późno, skoro nawet latarnie i światła mieszkań nie dają odpowiedniego oświetlenia. W ferworze walki agentka traci rachubę czasu - biją się już może godzinę, może kilka godzin, a może tylko kilkanaście minut. Nie jest w stanie powiedzieć dokładnie, jak długo tkwią w tym harmiderze, ale bolące ciało daje znać, że trwa to wystarczająco długo, by jutro nie móc wstać z łóżka. Barnes wciąż stara się ochraniać ją przed ciosami, wszystko przyjmując na swoje metalowe ramię. Szczególnie agresywnie atakuje ich Czarna Pantera, po którego ciosach twarz Jamesa jest pokryta płytkimi, ale bolesnymi zadrapaniami. Hana nie pozostaje dłużna - asekuruje towarzysza, smagając elektryczną bransoletą zbroję mężczyzny-kota. Po vibranium impulsy rozchodzą się genialnie, unieruchamiając atakującego na kilkadziesiąt cennych dla nich sekund, podczas których mogą nabrać więcej powietrza do płuc. 

    Kobieta z niepokojem obserwuje jak Spider-Man leci przez kilkadziesiąt metrów, a potem z impetem uderza w ścianę budynku na wysokości kilku metrów. Wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Zimowym Żołnierzem, biegnie w kierunku leżącego bezwładnie chłopaka, nie dając się nikomu zatrzymać. Pochłonięci walką pseudo-bohaterowie nawet nie zauważają, że piętnastolatek poważnie ucierpiał. Hana dobiega do Parkera równocześnie ze Stevem. 

\- Co z nim? - pyta Rogers, ciężko sapiąc. Nagle nakrywa Petera i lekarkę swoją tarczą, od której, jak się okazuje, odbija się agentka Romanow, atakująca Ant-Mana.   
\- Nie jestem w stanie dokładnie określić uszkodzeń, ale podejrzewam, że doznał urazu mózgu. Musimy szybko przetransportować go do najbliższego szpitala.   
\- Najbliższy jest kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, obok wieży Starka - informuje Steve, wciąż trzymając swoją tarczę w pogotowiu. - Hana, widziałaś Bucky'ego?   
\- Cały czas z nim walczyłam, ma się dobrze. Steve, potrzebuję noszy. 

    Kapitan rozgląda się przez chwilę, a potem wyrywa z framugi drzwi wejściowe do jakiegoś magazynu. Są metalowe i bardzo ciężkie, ale mimo swojej wagi, nie sprawiają żołnierzowi większego problemu. W międzyczasie dobiega do nich Hawkeye, przypinając łuk do pleców. 

\- Steve, połóż drzwi, jak najbliżej możesz. Clint złap Petera pod łopatki, Steve za nogi, ja będę asekurowała głowę. Na trzy przekładamy go na nosze. 

    Mężczyźni zgodnie kiwają głowami, wykonując polecenie. Barton i Rogers podnoszą nosze, zaś Kolbe przejmuje tarczę od Kapitana, osłaniając ich czworo przed odłamkami szkieł, atakami ślepo uderzających bohaterów i innymi niebezpieczeństwami. Po kilku minutach docierają do szpitala, gdzie ratownicy natychmiast przejmują rannego Parkera. Wśród nich Hana zauważa doktora Strange'a. 

\- Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj, Stephenie.   
\- To klinika należąca do mojej organizacji, góra - ludzie, dół - waleczni herosi - wyjaśnia szybko neurochirurg - Teraz jestem wam najbardziej potrzebny. Dragomiroff przysłał swoich lekarzy, są w gmachu banku, nieopodal miejsca konfliktu. 

    Bohaterowie ponownie się rozdzielają. Hana instynktownie wodzi wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu Zimowego Żołnierza, jednak nigdzie nie zauważa jego postawnej sylwetki. Uruchamia słuchawkę, którą niedawno wręczył jej Steve. 

\- James, gdzie jesteś? - Cisza po drugiej stronie wprowadza agentkę w nerwowy nastrój. - Barnes!

    Wciąż nic. Kolbe przywołuje do siebie Bartona i prosi go, żeby zlokalizował jej towarzysza.

\- Strak Tower, dziesiąte piętro - odzywa się po chwili przyjaciel. - Poradzisz sobie sama?  
\- Jasne, dam sobie radę. 

    Hana jest podenerwowana, bowiem odłączenie się Bucky'ego od grupy i pójście do wieży Starka nie zwiastuje nic dobrego. W pośpiechu udaje się do windy naciskając najwyższy przycisk. Maszyna zabiera ją na samą górę, gdzie znajduje się apartament Tony'ego. Jeżeli dobrze przewiduje, w tej chwili znajduje się tam Pepper Potts. Winda otwiera się z cichym sykiem. Dookoła jest ciemno, a brak jakiegokolwiek odzewu ze strony słynnego Jarvisa niepokoi ją jeszcze bardziej. Spogląda na lampki stołowe, które nierównomiernie migają, jakby zaraz miały się spalić. Ewidentnie ktoś tu majstrował przy elektryce. Kolbe ponownie odbezpiecza swoją bransoletkę i delikatnie przesuwa się wzdłuż ścian, zakradając się do mieszkania Starka.

\- Panno Potts? - odzywa się cicho, nie chcąc brzmieć niedorzecznie głośno w tym przerażającym miejscu. Odpowiada jej charczenie osoby dzielnie walczącej o każdy oddech. Wpada do salonu, a to, co widzi zupełnie wytrąca ją z równowagi. Oto, Zimowy Żołnierz trzyma bezbronną Pepper kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią, bez mrugnięcia okiem zaciskając swoją metalową rękę na jej drobnej szyi. 

    Agentka nigdy nie poznała panny Potts. Słyszała tylko, jak ważna jest dla Starka, że jest bardzo mądra, że jedynie ona potrafi ustawić tego niereformowalnego mężczyznę do pionu. Widok kobiety, która z każdą sekundą traci swoje życie, wstrząsa nią doszczętnie, bo pomimo braku litości i zrozumienia dla Starka, wie, że za jego błędy nie mogą płacić niewinne osoby. 

\- Cholera z tobą, Barnes! Będziesz się z tego szczegółowo tłumaczył! - Kobieta skacze Zimowemu Żołnierzowi na plecy, zakładając mu swoją bransoletkę na szyję i wypuszczając impulsy elektryczne. Jak oparzony, James puszcza nieprzytomną Pepper, która upada z hukiem na podłogę. Oboje z Haną przewracają się nieco dalej, Barnes przygniata agentkę swoim ciężarem. Ta wpuszcza między jego skronie trochę swojej mocy, wie doskonale, co jest przyczyną takiego zachowania. 

\- Co się stało? - pyta zagubiony Bucky, spoglądając z przerażeniem na Potts. - Ktoś uruchomił Zimowego Żołnierza.   
\- Później - ucina wszelkie próby tłumaczenia Kolbe. Podczołguje się do rannej w skroń kobiety i sprawdza jej puls. Ledwo wyczuwalny, ale obecny. Oddycha z ulgą, jeśli tak można nazwać ciężkie westchnienie uświadamiające im, że nic gorszego się nie stało. - Teraz musimy się zwijać, zanim... 

    Nie dane jest jej dokończyć, bowiem drzwi od tarasu głośno się rozsuwają, a przez nie wbiega Iron Man, przynosząc ze sobą światło. Odzywa się spanikowany Jarvis, którego właściciel natychmiast ucisza. Tony klęka przy nieprzytomnej Pepper, biorąc jej wątłe ciało w ramiona. 

\- Nic jej nie będzie, musisz tylko wezwać pomoc medyczną. - Kolbe czuje, że niepotrzebnie się odezwała, bowiem Stark odrywa się od ukochanej, podnosząc na nich gniewny wzrok.   
\- Ty - syczy, wściekle cedząc każde słowo - Chciałeś ją zabić.   
\- Nie on - poprawia Hana, starając się wytłumaczyć zaistniałą sytuację - To nie był Bucky.  
\- A kto? Widzisz tu jakiegoś innego psychopatycznego mordercę?! - pyta z ironią w głosie blaszak - Ty i Rogers macie tę samą, głupią tendencję do idealizowania złoczyńców.   
\- Posłuchaj... 

    Iron Man wyciąga w ich kierunku rękę, która najprawdopodobniej zaraz strzeli w Jamesa płomieniem. Hana wyjmuje z kieszeni Barnesa niewielki pistolet, odbezpiecza go i strzela w mężczyznę, uszkadzając działko metalowej rękawicy. Jednocześnie zasłania Zimowego Żołnierza własnym ciałem, nie spuszczając celownika z Tony'ego. 

\- Będziesz tego żałowała - oznajmia Stark, prostując się w swojej metalowej zbroi.   
\- Jeśli wyjdziemy stąd bezpieczni, nic ci się nie stanie. Nie sądzę, żebym żałowała zabicia ciebie, bo mam na to ochotę od ponad dziesięciu lat. 

    Po raz kolejny Hana oddaje strzał, tym razem w lampę, która spada prosto na Iron Mana, miażdżąc go chwilowo swoim ciężarem. Inwestowanie w drogie, przesadnie ozdobne i równie przesadnie wielkie kandelabry, jak się okazuje, nie popłaca. Agentka popycha Barnesa do wyjścia i z impetem wpadają do windy, która zaraz się zamyka, zabierając ich na dół. 

\- Nacisnąłeś coś? - pyta, zaniepokojona szybkim spadkiem dźwigni na dół. Maszyna nie reaguje na żadne komendy, nawet na chaotyczne wciskanie awaryjnego hamulca.   
\- Nic nie naciskałem.  
\- Cholera, jeżeli to Stark, to...

    Winda z łoskotem uderza o ziemię, najwyraźniej tutaj kończy się szyb. James otwiera drzwi metalową ręką, wychodzą do ciemnego korytarza przepełnionego wilgocią. 

\- Nie bardzo Starkowe to pomieszczenie - oznajmia z dezaprobatą lekarka, rozglądając się w ciemności. Oddaje Jamesowi broń, uruchamiając sznur pereł, które świecą fosforyzującym promieniem. 

    Wilgotny, zimny i ciemny korytarz wywołuje w Hanie nieprzyjemne skojarzenia z drugą wojną światową. Oddycha płytko, zaś serce wali jej jak oszalałe. Najwyraźniej Bucky to czuje, bo obejmuje ją naturalnym ramieniem w celu, jak się zdaje, dodania otuchy. Lecz pewne nawyki nie odejdą, tak jak pewne traumy i wspomnienia nie dadzą spokoju. 

\- Windą już chyba nie wrócimy, musimy iść do przodu, może natkniemy się na jakiś szyb. 

    Kobieta mimo wszelkich oporów rusza do przodu, oświetlając drogę nikłym światłem bransolety trzymanej w dłoni. 

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - pyta po kilku minutach marszu żołnierz - Dlaczego chciałaś mnie uratować?  
\- Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.   
\- Ależ owszem, on ma zupełną rację, jestem zły do szpiku kości.   
\- Nie jesteś. On nie ma prawa cię oceniać.   
\- W niczym nie jestem od niego lepszy... - Hana zatrzymuje się gwałtownie na te słowa.   
\- Jesteś od niego lepszy w tysiącach rzeczy. Ty przynajmniej nie zabijałeś dla pieniędzy.   
\- Bardzo cię kiedyś skrzywdził - oznajmia Bucky, domyślając się kontekstu - Wtedy, dziesięć lat temu.   
\- Pamiętasz wojnę na Bliskim Wschodzie? Gdyby nie Stark i jego genialne wynalazki, wciąż miałabym przyjaciół - odpowiada gorzko Kolbe. Do oczu samoistnie napływają jej łzy. - Tony doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że od jego rakiet ginęło tysiące cywilów, niewinnych ludzi, a mimo to bogacił się na ich nieszczęściu. Jak bardzo zepsutym człowiekiem trzeba być, żeby zarabiać pieniądze na śmierci innych. 

    Agentka hardo kontynuuje marsz, nie odzywając się już prawie do samego końca. Wreszcie natrafiają na coś, co wygląda jak kratka wentylacyjna, więc Barnes wypycha ją na zewnątrz i podsadza Hanę, by mogła się wydostać na powierzchnię. W zamkniętym pomieszczeniu jakiegoś biurowca wreszcie mogą porządnie zaczerpnąć powietrza. Kolbe wygląda przez okno - nie są wysoko, a dosłownie pod nimi bohaterzy wciąż zaciekle ze sobą walczą. 

\- Pójdę znaleźć wyjście - kobieta wchodzi w wąski korytarz, za którego zgięciem zostaje mocno uderzona i skrępowana przez rosłego mężczyznę w czarnym opancerzeniu. Na piersi napastnika udaje jej się dostrzec rysunek - coś na kształt skrzyżowanych kości. Nie ma możliwości poruszenia jakąkolwiek częścią ciała, jest bardzo mocno związana. Mężczyzna wpycha ją z powrotem do pomieszczenia, z którego przed chwilą wyszła. James wyciąga broń, mierząc w atakującego, ale po chwili za plecami Hana słyszy miarowe kroki na wykładzinie. Wśród nich pojawia się inny mężczyzna, Kolbe widzi kątem oka, że jest bardzo podobny do Bucky'ego. Ten z kolei wydaje się być zszokowany, nie wie, w kogo ma celować. Po chwili z jego ust wydobywa się nieme błaganie o pomoc i równoczesne zaprzeczenie. 

\- Zilánie... Ržávyj... - zaczyna czytać nieznajomy, a Hana wie już, co zaraz się stanie. - Simnátsatʹ... - Potok słów przerywa krzyk Barnesa. - Rassvét... Péčʹ... Dévjitʹ... Dabrasirdéčnyj...   
Widząc krzywdę, jaka się dzieje Jamesowi, agentka nie jest w stanie powstrzymać cieknących po policzkach łez. Napastnik wciąż mocno trzyma ją, by się nie szarpała. 

\- B-bucky, spójrz na mnie! - mówi drżącym głosem.   
\- Vozvraščénije na ródinu... Adín... Gruzavój vagón. 

    Po zakończeniu słychać tylko ciężki oddech Zimowego Żołnierza. Unosi głowę do góry, a w jego oczach nic nie widać. Są zupełnie martwe, jakby ciało Jamesa Barnesa było jedynie nośnikiem maszyny do zabijania. 

\- Soldat?   
\- Ja gotov otvechat.   
\- Doskonale - odzywa się mężczyzna stojący za plecami Hany. - Zabij tę panienkę.

    Kolbe zostaje pchnięta na podłogę, nie ma nawet odwagi podnieść głowy. Lecz przychodzi jej do głowy pomysł równie genialny, jak szalony. Skupia całą swą energię, by zamrozić choć kawałek linki wbijającej się w jej ciało. Nim Zimowy Żołnierz zdoła skręcić jej kark, więzy krępujące ciało lekarki pękają, przemieniając się w lodowe odłamki. Nie tracąc czasu, kobieta podnosi się i atakuje Barnesa od tyłu. Zostaje szybko powalona na ziemię i przygwożdżona metalowym ramieniem, które atakuje swą mroźną mocą. Niech Żołnierz naprawdę będzie zimowy. Chyba zaczyna przeszkadzać mu postępujące zimno, bowiem odrywa od jej szyi bioniczną dłoń, uderzając nią w podłogę, by strząsnąć lodową pokrywę. 

    Słychać odgłos powolnego klaskania. Mężczyźni stoją teraz na podeście, za rzędem biurek, który ma prawdopodobnie służyć kierownikowi do kontrolowania podwładnych. 

\- Brawo, brawo - odzywa się mężczyzna wcześniej czytający słowa - HYDRA byłaby naprawdę dumna, oto dwoje jej dzieci - Duch i Cień - pokazują swoją moc w pełnej krasie. Nie mogę się doczekać chwili, w której zniszczycie TARCZĘ od środka.   
\- Przykro mi, że to się nie stanie - odzywa się szyderczo Hana, sięgając po lampę stojącą na krawędzi biurka i z całej siły uderza nią w głowę Barnesa. Mężczyzna pada jak długi na podłogę.       
    W tym samym czasie do przeszklonej ściany zbliża się helikopter, w którym siedzi osoba, wydająca jej się bardzo znajoma. Obaj mężczyźni schodzą z podestu, rozbijają szklaną taflę i przedostają się do maszyny.   
\- To już się stało - odpowiada na pożegnanie oprawca Jamesa z łagodnym, ale pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem na ustach. Nie wygląda na agenta HYDRY, Hana go w ogóle nie kojarzy. Nie wygląda nawet jakby go to zadowalało. Zazwyczaj wojownicy tejże agencji czerpią chorą radość z katowania swoich ofiar. Obojętnie czy są im potrzebne, czy też nie.   
     Helikopter oddala się, a Hana w pośpiechu budzi Jamesa, mając nadzieję, że trans już minął. Z potylicy mężczyzny płynie strużka krwi.   
\- Kurwa - syczy żołnierz, mrużąc oczy, gdy kobieta świeci mu tą samą lampką po oczach - Musiałaś tak mocno?   
\- Przepraszam, nie było innego wyjścia. - Uśmiecha się pojednawczo agentka. - Jednocześnie to forma rewanżu za próbę zamordowania mnie. Kilkukrotnie. 

    Duet opuszcza budynek, kierując się schodami na dół. Wychodzą akurat, gdy zbliża się kolumna policjantów i żołnierzy wysłanych przez Pentagon. Nad nimi wisi kilka helikopterów, a Hana ze zmartwieniem szuka tego, do którego wsiedli ich oprawcy. Bucky spogląda na stojącego kilkanaście metrów dalej Steve'a. 

\- Kapitanie Rogers! Wystarczy już chyba tej bitki! Ucierpieli niewinni ludzie - odzywa się głos dowodzącego siłami zbrojnymi. Iron Man wisi w powietrzu, wśród helikopterów. Kapitan Ameryka wymienia porozumiewawcze spojrzenia ze swoją drużyną. Wszyscy są jednego zdania - bitwę należy zakończyć jak najszybciej. Bucky chowa broń, zaś Hana oplątuje perły wokół nadgarstka.   
\- To wszystko zaszło za daleko - mówi Steven. - Gdy nie chciałem podpisać akt, nie chodziło mi o wojnę. Chciałem tylko wolności. Nie dla siebie, ale dla innych. Wolności wyboru, której mnie nie dano.   
\- Hola, hola! - przerywa Tony. - Ja ci dawałem wybór.  
-Wiem, Tony. - Uśmiecha się Kapitan do przyjaciela. - Jestem gotów poddać się i ponieść konsekwencje tej bitwy, jeśli tylko zagwarantujecie amnestię dla moich przyjaciół. Oni nie są tu niczemu winni. Wykonywali moje rozkazy. 

     Hana nerwowo wymienia spojrzenia z Jamesem. Kapitan Ameryka unosi ręce do góry, nie odrywając wzroku od agentki i Zimowego Żołnierza. Jest spokojny, nieco przygnębiony, ale uśmiecha się do nich pocieszająco. W jednym momencie słychać dwa odgłosy. Metaliczny dźwięk vibranium uderzającego o beton i dźwięk pocisku wystrzelonego z karabinu snajperskiego. Steven upada na ziemię, tuż obok swojej tarczy. 

    Do serca Kolbe bardzo szybko wdziera się panika. Bolesny ucisk w klatce piersiowej uniemożliwia normalne oddychanie. Oczy zachodzą jej nie tylko łzami, ale także mgłą. Kobieta czuje metaliczny posmak w ustach, a nogi niemal odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Jest w stanie ruszyć się tylko o kilka metrów. Do Rogersa pierwsza dobiega Sharon, w obu drużynach dzieje się niezwykły chaos i panika. Tony wygląda jakby ktoś zdzielił go czymś ciężkim po głowie. 

    Agentka Carter oddaje jeszcze dwa bliskie strzały w klatkę piersiową Kapitana Ameryki, wtedy dobiega do nich James, który odpycha kobietę daleko od nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. Hana zrywa się do biegu, lecz gdzieś w połowie drogi zostaje zepchnięta przez własną siłę.   
    

     Przygnieciona niewidzialnym ciężarem, klęczy na zimnym betonie ulicy. Wszystko wokół niej zaczyna pokrywać się grubą pokrywą lodową i pękać. Z nieba spadają pierwsze grube płatki śniegu, zaś wzdłuż budynków tworzy się wysoki mur z grubego lodu. Powietrze jest mroźne jak nigdy dotąd, jak tylko może być mroźne w czerwcu.   
     Ktoś obejmuje ją w talii, by nie upadła. Nad głową widzi niemal czarne w świetle nocy tęczówki Wandy majstrującej coś przy jej umyśle. Wszystko zlewa się w jedną wielką czerń. Wszystko dookoła topnieje. 

     Odzyskuje świadomość gdzieś w ciepłym i miękkim miejscu. Lekko uchyla oczy, przekręcając głowę na bok. Tuż obok niej, na innym łóżku leży Kapitan Ameryka. Jego twarz jest zmęczona, ale spokojna, a Hana nie rozumie dlaczego wciąż jest w swoim stroju, dlaczego nie ma podłączonych respiratorów i dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, nie ma tutaj żadnych lekarzy. Lewa ręka Steve'a leży bezwładnie zwieszona z krawędzi łóżka, tak, że Kolbe może wpleść w jego dużą dłoń palce swojej prawej ręki i robi to natychmiast, czując, że Rogers jest okropnie wychłodzony. Ale, hej, przecież ma Kamień Duszy, prawda? I wszystko będzie dobrze. I skoro potrafiła odebrać życie tym dwóm żołnierzom, to równie dobrze może je zwrócić Kapitanowi, tak? 

     Skupia całą swoją moc, by oddać ją w całości Stevenowi. Czuje swobodny przepływ mocy między ich ciałami, więc koncentruje się jeszcze bardziej, by oddać mu wszystko, co posiada. Z każdą sekundą coraz mniej czuje, coraz mniej widzi i wie tylko, że ich dłonie wciąż są splecione. Słyszy zakłócane szumem odgłosy szurania. 

\- Rogers, wiem, że znowu spieprzyłem sprawę po całości, ale nie rób mi tego - odzywa się... Tony? Gdzie Bucky, Natasza, Sam... i inni? - Nie zostawiaj nas, Kapitanie. Może nie jestem godzien nazywać się twoim przyjacielem, ale, do cholery, są inni, którzy piekielnie cię potrzebują. Zrobię wszystko, żebyś wrócił. Kupię ci cokolwiek będziesz chciał, zainwestuję w tę cholerną fundację, na którą mnie namawiałeś... Gdyby tylko pieniądze mogły kupować życie, to mógłbym zostać bankrutem, mieszkać pod mostem i żebrać, żebyś ty pożył długo dłużej niż do dzisiaj. Dlatego, proszę cię, Steve, nie odchodź, p-proszę - Starkowi łamie się głos i jawnie zaczyna szlochać nad ciałem poległego żołnierza. - Jeśli nie dla mnie, to dla tej dziewczyny, bo wiem, że ją lubisz, dla Buckiego, bo dopiero co go odzyskałeś... Błagam, zasługujesz na coś więcej...  
\- Tony, nie powinno cię tu być - odzywa się głos, którego Hana nie jest w stanie rozpoznać. Znów słyszy tylko szum, zapewne Stark wychodzi.   
\- Doktorze, tracimy ją - informuje służbowy, spokojny głos. 

     Hana czuje jak ciepło opuszcza jej ciało, jak powieki stają się metalicznie ciężkie, jak głosy dookoła słabną. Wie, że ciemność pochłania ją na dobre. Steve był tego wart.

 


End file.
